La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur
by Missbille
Summary: Suite de La vérité qui était cachée de leurs esprits. Comment va se dérouler l'existence des tortues avec les nouvelles vies qui grandissent en Donatello. La tortue vert olive va-t-elle arrivée à survivre aux changements imposés à son corps et avoir enfin, la chance de se reconstruire ? Léonardo, Donatello, Raphaël, Michelangelo, Splinter, Leather Head, April, Casey.
1. Chapter 1

**La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Hello à tous et à toutes !

Avez-vous passé de bonne fête de fin d'année ? Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 et tous pleins de bonnes choses !

Mais surtout tout plein d'aventure merveilleuse dans votre vie ! Biz et bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p>Comment va se dérouler l'existence des tortues avec les nouvelles vies qui grandissent en Donatello. La tortue vert olive va-t-elle arrivée à survivre aux changements imposés à son corps et avoir enfin, la chance de se reconstruire ?<p>

* * *

><p>Michelangelo était inquiet.<p>

L'adolescent mutant au masque orange était assis dans le salon devant la télévision mais ne faisait pas attention à l'émission qui était pourtant l'une de ses favorites. Il leva encore une fois les yeux vers la chambre de Donatello. Il porta à nouveau son index à sa bouche et grignota ce qui rester de son ongle. C'était un tic nerveux qu'il avait développé depuis que l'état de santé de Donatello n'avait pas évolué.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où April et Casey avaient appris ce qui était arrivé à Donny entre les mains de Bishop. Ils revenaient régulièrement, apportant nourritures, médicaments et tout ce qui pouvaient être utile à leurs amis. Mais l'état de l'adolescent-tortue n'avait pas évolué. Il ne faisait que dormir et quand il se réveillait, il mangeait à peine avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Leather Head qui observer Michelangelo depuis le laboratoire, songea lui aussi avec anxiété à Donatello. Les blessures de son ami guérissaient au ralenti. Il n'avait pas pu faire d'autre échographie comme Donatello ne restait pas réveillé assez longtemps pour assister à l'examen. Le scientifique saurien avait un doute que son malheureux ami, au plus mal à cause de tous les tourments qu'il avait subis, faisait une dépression.<p>

Le crocodile ferma les yeux et se la résuma intérieurement encore une fois.

Premièrement, Donatello s'était fait battre et laisser pour mort par ses frères devenus fous à cause d'un empoissonnement provoquer par les Foots. Quelques mois après, il était à peine remis de ses blessures qu'il se faisait capturer par l'agent Bishop avec ses frères. Là, il découvre qu'il a été une fille avant sa mutation et qu'il en possède encore les organes reproducteurs, faisant de lui la seule femelle de leur espèce mutante. Bishop entreprend alors de faire des expérimentations sur la fertilité de Donatello et de l'inséminer avec la semence de ses frères.

Le crocodile mutant grogna en pensant à l'horreur qu'avait dû représenter l'opération pour son ami, le rendant enceint de ses propres frères.

Et dernier point… Le plus horrible, le plus injuste. Bishop avait violé Donatello à de nombreuses reprises et l'avait tant maltraité qu'il était maintenant dans un état précaire par sa faute. À ce souvenir, il sentit la vague de rage le faire glisser dans la perte de contrôle. Il s'enferma dans le laboratoire de Donatello et mit de la musique pour s'aider à retrouver le contrôle avant de faire des dégâts.

* * *

><p>Léonardo avait vu le grand crocodile mutant s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de son frère. Il soupira intérieurement, il savait que Leather Head faisant de son mieux pour se contrôler pour Donatello, mais la situation pesée sur les nerfs de tout le monde. Lui-même, ne parvenait plus à dormir. Dans ses rêves, il voyait son petit frère subir toutes sortes d'expériences cruelles, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.<p>

Il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à la table de la cuisine.

Il s'en voulant tant !

S'il avait mieux protégé Donatello durant l'attaque des hommes de Bishop.

S'il l'avait aidé à rester dans le groupe durant leur repli.

Le jeune leader savait que tout était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de sortir en passant par les toits pour faire une surprise à Donatello. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et repoussa ses larmes en soupirant pour le désastre total qui était arrivé à sa famille par son incompétence.

Une main se posa en douceur sur son épaule, il se retourna et croisa les yeux dorés inquiets de son frère qui lui demanda. « Comment vas-tu, Sans peur ? »

Léonardo sentit que le surnom était utilisé pour le réconforter. « Je ne sais pas… Trop de chose ne sont pas… Comme il faudrait. Tout va de travers et je ne peux rien faire pour réparer. »

Raphaël fronça des sourcils, il n'aimait pas que Léo s'inflige la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé. « Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, on ne pouvait rien faire ! On a tout tenté pour l'aider ! Ça va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Toutes les nuits ! Je l'entends hurler dans son sommeil ! Appeler à l'aide… Et je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver… J'étais censé le protéger et je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui épargner ça ! Je suis de la merde ! »

Michelangelo qui avait entendu l'éclat de voix de Raph les avait rejoints.

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, le plus jeune était anxieux pour toute dispute qui pouvait dégénérer entre ses frères. Mikey faisait en sorte que la famille reste soudée en essayant de reprendre le rôle de médiateur que tenait habituellement Donatello. « Tu n'es pas de la merde Raph ! Si t'en est alors moi aussi ! »

Raphaël se retourna contre lui furieux et en rage. « La ferme ! Toi ! Tu as su te libérer et tu as pu le sauver ! Alors… tu… l'as… FERME ! » Raph réalisa qu'il avait été trop loin que trop tard.

Michelangelo le regarda froidement de son nouveau regard glacial acquis par la perte de son innocence, Raphaël sentit ses tripes se nouer sous leur froide intensité. Ne supportant plus de voir le regard autrefois si pur, dénaturé, il détourna la tête. Alors que son petit frère lui dit d'une voix terne. « Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est voir ce qu'on lui avait déjà infligé. Si Stockman ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux… Donny… » Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

La discussion fut coupée par le bruit caractéristique de la porte du laboratoire. Les tortues se retournèrent de bloc en pensant voir Donatello sortir pour prendre une tasse de café tout en leur parlant du projet qu'il menait. Mais se fut Leather Head qui sortit du laboratoire visiblement fatiguer de sa lutte pour se remettre au calme.

Léonardo et Raphaël furent bouleversés mais Michelangelo le fut encore plus. Il grinça des dents en retenant ses larmes et partit en grognant contre sa stupidité. Ses frères le regardèrent partir vers sa chambre le cœur lourd.

* * *

><p>Il était encore là. Il tourna la tête pour mieux le voir mais il disparut pour n'être seulement visible que du coin des yeux.<p>

Donatello avait peur, il était terrifié.

Il était tout près de lui, attendant un instant de distraction de sa part pour lui faire mal.

Ho, Dieu ! Comme il aimait lui faire mal et de toutes les façons possibles… Il l'avait humilié, brisé et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Rien ne l'arrêterait, il voulait le posséder à jamais.

Un frôlement sur son épaule le fit se retourner pour voir l'ombre fuir encore à sa périphérie visuelle, Donatello était fatigué de tourner et de sursauter au moindre bruit. Mais il ne voulait pas le laisser encore une fois le toucher, c'était trop douloureux. Des mains surgirent du sol poussiéreux et attrapèrent ses chevilles les tordant violemment. Il grimaça de douleur et essaya de se libérer. La traction se fit plus forte et le bruit de ses jambes se brisant résonna tel un coup de feu suivit par son cri de douleur. Il se roula sur le côté en haletant, il versa des larmes en sachant que c'était fini, il était là.

Des chaussures noires se dirigèrent vers lui avant de s'immobiliser à quelques pas de lui. Donatello garda les yeux baissés en tremblant, ayant trop peur pour les lever.

« Regarde-moi Dona. »

Il obéit en tremblant pour ne pas l'énerver, la dernière fois la punition avait été pénible. Il regarda l'agent Bishop dans son habituel costume noir qui l'étudia en retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Il se baissa, mettant un genou à terre et lui prit le menton d'une main. « Une telle créature aussi sublime que toi ne peux que m'appartenir. Si intelligente, si belle… » Il se pencha plus près et l'embrassa en glissant ses mains sur son corps, entre ses baisers, il parla. « Bientôt tu porteras mes enfants, ils seront des soldats parfaits comme leurs parents… On pourra aussi faire en sorte que tu sois une femme complète… Tu seras magnifique… » Il continua de parler ainsi en l'embrassant et en le caressant, il coucha Donatello sur sa carapace et s'étendit sur lui. La tortue se raidit et chercha à le repousser en pleurant. Bishop lui tordit violement les poignets et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête en souriant. « Ma chère Dona, je sais à quelques points le contact physique t'effraie. C'est normal après le viol sauvage que tu as subit de tes frères. Laisse-moi te guider, tu vas aimer. »

Donatello paniqua quand il sentit le sexe brûlant contre sa cuisse, il sanglota en le suppliant. « Non ! Pitié ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! Je n'en peux plus ! Arrêter ! »

L'homme se hissa sur les avant-bras améliorant sa position sur lui.

« Ne faites pas cela à nouveau ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie ! » Donatello savait que ça ne servait à rien mais il lutta quand même pour se libéré malgré le risque de punition.

« Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi ma bien-aimée Dona. »

* * *

><p>Splinter essaya de calmer Donatello. Il avait constaté qu'un cauchemar était en formation en voyant l'agitation de son corps endormit. Mais l'adolescent avait dressé inconsciemment un mur mental dans ses rêves pour se protéger alors qu'il se faisait attaqué par ses propres cauchemars. Le Maître était impressionné par les défenses de son élève mais cela l'empêcher de l'atteindre et de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il appela encore son fils en cherchant la faille dans le mur.<p>

Les cris de détresse de Donatello explosèrent soudainement en un volume incroyable. Surprenant Splinter qui sentit alors une fissure sous ses doigts qui s'élargit lentement dans le mur astral devenant visible à ses yeux. Il s'y engouffra et une fois passé de l'autre côté lança son appel mental aussi fort qu'il put pour briser le cauchemar de son fils. Il sentit l'esprit de Donatello sursauter violement à son appel, mais Splinter eut le temps de voir une scène qui marqua son esprit au fer rouge.

Donatello été maintenu de force au sol par Bishop qui s'était glissé entre ses cuisses le prenant par la force. Puis l'esprit de Donatello maîtrisa son cauchemar et tout parti en poussière laissant un paysage de désert. Splinter eu le temps de voir son fils se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans la poussière et pleurer à s'en fendre l'âme.

Quand Splinter revient dans son corps, il fut accueilli par le visage inquiet de Léonardo, il le rassura et chercha à se relever. Mais son corps lui fit sentir son âge et ses nuits passées à veiller sur le sommeil de son fils. Il dût rester assis pour reprendre son souffle et pu seulement regarder. Donatello était recroquevillé sur le côté gauche, Michelangelo qui était assis dans le lit lui caresser doucement la carapace pour le consoler. Raphaël se tenait en retrait observant la scène les bras croisés sur la poitrine ne sachant que faire.

Splinter était épuisé et d'après les traits de ses fils, eux aussi n'avaient pu dormir correctement depuis longtemps. Donatello sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil sans un mot, le vieux rat mutant soupira en espérant que ce serait le seul cauchemar de cette nuit. L'état de santé de son enfant était préoccupant, depuis des semaines il avait l'impression que celui-ci se laissait couler dans le sommeil sans même lutter. Léonardo pressa doucement son épaule pour réclamer son attention. « Sensei, vous devriez aller vous reposer dans votre chambre, on va prendre la relève. »

Le père réfléchit un moment et conclut que son aîné avait raison. S'il était épuisé, il ne pouvait plus d'être d'aucun secours. Il se leva avec l'aide de Léonardo et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo borda avec douceur son frère endormit et resta assit sur le lit auprès de lui. Il finit par lever les yeux vers Raphaël qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, ses yeux fixés sur Donatello qui dormait profondément. « Mikey… Je… Je suis un idiot, pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure… » Mikey hocha doucement de la tête et finit par détourner le regard pour observer à nouveau Donatello.<p>

Raphaël n'en pouvais plus de voir son frère de génie dans cet état constant de sommeil, c'était anormal ! Il était habituellement le dernier couché et parfois le premier debout ou passant une nuit blanche pour pouvoir mener à bien ses expériences. Il se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où il avait dû forcer Don à se coucher par ce qu'il avait passé presque toute une semaine éveillé. Ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour le revoir comme ça. « J'aimerais tellement entendre sa voix à nouveau… » Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix quand Mikey se tourna vers lui avec un regard triste. « Moi aussi, il me manque… »

Léonardo entra dans la chambre et leur annonça. « Je vais rester auprès de lui, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. »

Michelangelo secoua la tête et s'installa dans le lit auprès de son frère vert olive en disant. « J'en ai marre qu'on le surveille à tour de rôle. Je reste ici ! »

Léo soupira et jeta un regard à Raph qui était déjà adossé au pied du lit pour dormir. « Bon et bien bonne nuit les gars. » Murmura l'aîné des frères en éteignant la lumière.

**à suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire qui promets plein de rebondissement ! Mais tout d'abord, je suppose que vous mourrez d'envie de savoir comment Donatello et ses frères ? Alors jetez vous sur la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello apprécia la fraîcheur de l'obscurité qui apaiser son âme. Il ne pensait à rien, se laissant seulement dériver dans l'eau obscur qui le porter.<p>

**_« Je pensais que c'était fuir inutilement la situation que de délaisser ton corps ainsi. »_**

L'adolescent ouvrit ses yeux pour voir son reflet au-dessus de lui, il fronça des sourcils et vit le visage de la réflexion rester neutre. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

**_« Si tu te laisses emporter par le désespoir, tu vas finir par mourir. Et personne ne pourra protéger ta famille contre Shredder. »_** Donatello se redressa vivement en repensant à ses frères qui vivaient dans ce futur cauchemardesque là où l'avait expédié la chimère du fils du Daimyo et Drako. Ils étaient si amères, leur famille disparu, brisée. Il se releva sur ses jambes, sortant lentement de l'étendu d'eau obscur, en pensant qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à ses frères son aventure dans ce futur possible par peur qu'il se réalise. Des mains lui touchèrent soudainement les épaules. Avant qu'il puisse se dégager, il se retrouva plaquer au sol par Bishop. « Reste ici Dona. »

L'adolescent se débattit pour sa liberté dans l'étreinte de l'homme qui ne semblait pas déranger par ses tentatives. Il se contenta de bloquer la tortue sous son corps et de la caresser. Donatello sentit alors un coup violent dans son ventre le faisant sursauter.

* * *

><p>La tortue vert olive se réveilla sous les couvertures dans son lit sans comprendre. Puis l'adolescent ressentit à nouveau un coup dans son ventre. Intriquer, il passa une main dessus, il ressentit alors à nouveau le coup et sentit avec sa main que ça venait de l'intérieur de son ventre. Il resta sous le choc du phénomène un moment puis réalisa que c'était l'un des fœtus qui avaient donnés des coups de pieds si forts que ça l'avait réveillé. Se rappelant son cauchemar en frémissant, il caressa avec reconnaissance son ventre creusé par la faim. Les petits l'avaient réveillé de ce cauchemar.<p>

Il fut tellement fatigué par ces simples gestes qu'il se recroquevilla sur son côté pour se reposer. Les petits étaient encore agités et donnés des coups. Ce n'était pas violent, juste comme pour faire savoir qu'eux aussi étaient choqués par le cauchemar. Donatello se demanda comment les apaiser et chuchota à voix basse. « Calmez-vous. »

Les petits se calmèrent un peu avant de recommencer. Donatello se rappela avoir lu que l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère entendait tout et que la voix de celle-ci était très rassurante. Il tenta l'expérience pour les apaiser en chantant une berceuse que leur chanter Splinter quand ils étaient petites tortues. L'effet fut immédiat, les coups s'espacèrent et il sentit toute agitation se dissiper pour revenir au calme. Donatello réalisant que les petits l'avaient réellement entendu et s'apaiser grâce à sa berceuse, caressa tendrement son ventre. Il continua de chantonner jusqu'à ce que lui-même sombre dans un sommeil réellement réparateur pour une fois.

* * *

><p>Raphaël avait été réveillé par quelqu'un qui avait sursauté violemment dans le lit, il pensa au début que c'était Mikey car lui aussi faisait des cauchemars violents. Mais quand il jeta un œil sur son bébé de frère, il vit que celui-ci dormait profondément. L'adolescent-tortue vert émeraude se redressa inquiet en regardant Donatello, espérant qu'il n'avait pas de nouveau un cauchemar. Il resta tétanisé quand il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, chantonner doucement. « Mukudori Yamabato Koganegumo, Omurasaki mo yume no naka, Otsukimisou wa nemurenai, gin no shizuku wo nonda kara… »<p>

Il observa sans y croire son petit frère recroquevillé sur son ventre, la tête contre l'épaule de Mikey. Il chantonné la vieille berceuse japonaise de leur père en caressant doucement son ventre comme pour apaiser ce qu'il y avait dedans. Raphaël le regarda sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avec une expression sereine sur son visage. Il resta à le regarder dormir un long moment avant de réaliser qu'on l'observait, il tourna les yeux vers Léonardo qui lui rendit son regard. Puis ils tournèrent à nouveau leurs regards sur leurs petits frères qui dormaient paisiblement. Mikey s'agita un moment avant d'aller, dans son sommeil, enlacer Don contre sa poitrine. Agissant inconsciemment pour retrouver son grand frère.

Les deux aînés sourirent en se disant que peut-être Donatello allait faire un beau rêve pour une fois. Priant pour qu'il puisse dormir sans que rien le trouble, ils se recouchèrent et finir par s'endormir eux aussi dans un sommeil paisible.

Léonardo fut surprit quand il se réveilla, Raph n'était plus présent. Il se leva de son fauteuil et alla voir s'il n'était pas dans le salon. Il trouva son frère sortant de la cuisine avec une tasse de café. Fronçant des sourcils, il descendit le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Raph. Tu te mets au café ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant la tasse fumante, ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu sais bien que Don n'est pas le seul à en boire ici et puis j'aime bien l'odeur. » En disant cela, il serra plus fort la tasse chaude dans ses mains.

Léo comprit ce que voulait dire son frère, l'odeur du café rappeler le temps où Donatello était…. Il ferma les yeux et respira seulement le parfum qui le ramena au temps où tout allait bien. Il entendit alors la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir et il se retourna le cœur battant mais fut déçus en voyant Leather Head qui vient vers eux en souriant. « Bonjour Léonardo, bonjour Raphaël. »

Les tortues lui rendirent son salut et allèrent s'asseoir pour boire et se restaurer un peu. Michelangelo descendit l'escalier peu de temps après, il se précipita sur le frigo et en sortit un sandwich. Il fit demi-tour et fixa, les yeux brillants d'excitation ses frères en leur disant. « Il est réveillé ! »

Et il grimpa les escaliers avec eux sur ses talons pour rejoindre la chambre de Donatello. Ils n'osaient y croire mais leur espoir fut récompensé quand ils virent la jeune tortue assise dans son lit aussi réveiller que possible après avoir dormit aussi longtemps.

« Donny ! »

Ils se précipitèrent à son chevet et cherchèrent à savoir comment il allait, Donatello leur fit un petit sourire fatigué. Ses frères pleurèrent de joie car c'était son premier sourire depuis fort longtemps et il était comme un rayon de soleil pour leurs cœurs tourmentés.

Michelangelo déposa avec douceur l'assiette avec le sandwich sur ses genoux et ils regardèrent avec crainte Donatello commencé à manger lentement. Il fit une pause après deux petites bouchées et sembla hésiter à continuer. Mikey se résolut au fait que son frère ne pouvait pas avaler d'une traite un petit sandwich et voulut lui retirer l'assiette.

Donatello lui demanda d'une voix éraillée. « Je pourrais avoir du lait ? J'ai la gorge trop sèche pour avaler. »

Michelangelo se précipita hors de la chambre et revient avec un verre de lait frais. Don le bu avidement avant de recommencer à manger avec un appétit non fin. Une fois son sandwich fini, il se reposa contre les oreillers en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Ses frères, pensant qu'il s'était endormit, commencèrent à ranger l'assiette et à remonter les couvertures sur lui. Donatello rouvrit les yeux et demanda une petite voix. « Est-ce que je peux aller au salon ? »

Ses frères se figèrent pensant qu'ils avaient mal entendu, ils s'exclamèrent d'une voix incrédule. « Quoi ?! »

Donatello parla d'une voix gêné. « J'ai assez dormi, je voudrais aller dans le salon… Si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Ses frères furent tellement heureux de l'entendre dire cela, qu'ils ne purent trouvés leur mots pendant quelques minutes. Raphaël retrouva la parole le premier. « Pas de soucis frérot ! »

Il s'approcha du lit et l'aida à se débarrasser des couvertures avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les fractures de ses jambes n'avaient pas pu se résorber entièrement, ne s'étant pas nourrir correctement depuis des semaines. Donatello remarqua qu'il avait encore perdu du muscle et fronça des sourcils contrariés.

« Ça va aller ? » La voix douce de Raphaël le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda son frère qui avait une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux dorés.

« Je ne tiens pas la grande forme… » Murmura dépité Donatello en se recroquevillant contre son plastron pour se réchauffer.

Son frère lui pressa doucement l'épaule. « Tu vas récupérer. » Et l'emmena dans le salon comme il l'avait demandé.

* * *

><p>Splinter en sortant de sa chambre eu la bonne surprise de découvrir Donatello assit dans le canapé, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture avec un livre. Il avait l'air fatigué mais déterminer à ne pas à s'endormir alors qu'il lisait. Il s'approcha de son fils en faisant assez de bruit pour qu'il l'entende arriver.<p>

Donatello leva la tête au son de la canne et fit un sourire à son père qui s'arrêta en sentant son cœur battre d'allégresse. Il lâcha son bâton de marche qui tomba dans un bruit mât au sol et prit tendrement le visage amincit de son enfant entre ses mains tremblantes. Il posa son front contre le sien en laissant couler des larmes de joie.

Donatello surprit par les larmes de son père chercha à le consoler en l'enlaçant et lui murmura. « Je suis désolé pour tous les soucis que je vous ai causé… Pardon… Je suis désolé… »

Son père lui embarrassa le front et lui répondit. « Tout va bien mon fils, tout va bien… Ce n'est pas grave… Ce sont des larmes de joie de te voir à nouveau parmi nous. » Il sécha ses larmes et s'assit auprès de son enfant pour profiter de sa présence.

Léonardo vint auprès d'eux et se pencha sur Donatello pour lui donner un plateau chargé de nourriture. L'adolescent vert olive se raidit soudainement à la situation qui commencer comme un de ses cauchemars. Il se redressa brusquement et regarda vers Splinter qui l'observa avec un sourire rassurant. Soulager, Donatello se laissa retomber contre les oreillers du canapé et accepta le plateau de Léonardo qui était composé de plusieurs petits repas et de fruits frais. Surprit par l'abondance de nourriture de première qualité, il demanda. « Comment ça se fait que nous ayons autant de nourriture aussi fraîche ? »

Mikey, qui était à côté de lui pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce qu'il faut à portée de main, lui expliqua. « C'est April qui nous à apporter tout cela, elle a décidée de nous procurez tout ce qu'il te fallait pour ta convalescence. »

Donatello baissa les yeux en demandant l'air malheureux. « Vous lui avez dit… »

Léonardo acquiesça en comprenant la question. « À elle et à Casey. Ils devaient bien l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ils sont de la famille. Si on ne peut rien leur dire à eux, alors à qui d'autre ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête à l'argument et commença à manger pour penser à autre chose, puis avec un peu plus d'appétit, encouragé par la saveur délicieuse de la nourriture. Il se força à manger autant que son estomac pouvait le tolérer avant de s'arrêter à plus de la moitié du plateau, ce qui n'est pas beaucoup comme repas. Il repoussa le plateau que Michelangelo emporta en lui disant. « Prochain round avec le plateau dans quelques heures ! »

Le génie soupira en se demandant comment il pourrait même avaler quoi que ce soit avant le lendemain, tant son estomac était tendu. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça sera possible… J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé tout le frigo. » Soupira-t-il en se frottant le ventre.

Splinter sourit et réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un. « Où est Leather Head ? »

Léonardo lui répondit. « Il est dans le labo pour faire des analyses sur le sang de Don. Il veut voir où en sont ses carences. »

Raphaël sorti de la cuisine et donna à Donatello un grand verre d'eau qui soupira en voyant le verre. « Allez courage, tu sais que tu dois boire. »

Son petit frère obéit en prenant tout son temps et quand il en vain enfin au bout, il décréta haut et fort pour tout le monde. « Ne me parler plus de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Il le faudra bien pourtant… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers le labo d'où sortait Leather Head qui sembler inquiet. Il s'approcha du canapé et s'agenouilla devant Donatello. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer… » Il fixa de ses yeux vert-dorés la tortue qui se sentit troublé devant l'inquiétude du grand reptile. « Vous êtes gravement dénutrit mon ami, il va falloir que vous mangiez pour vivre. Votre pronostique vitale est engagé ! Je ne sais même pas comment il est possible que la grossesse soit encore en place ! »

Donatello paniqua en songeant aux conséquences. « Il faut qu'on vérifie sur l'état des petits, ils sont peut-être souffrant… »

**à suivre...**

**TA ! TA ! DA-AM ! (musique dramatique pour conclure ce chapitre !) **

**Merci encore pour tous vos messages et avis qui sont géniaux ! C'est le bonheur total quand j'ai des messages de vous ! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Je vous répondrai ;)**

**à bientôt, Missbille!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous et à toutes !

Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos messages qui sont toujours aussi plaisant à lire ;).

P.S : miss t, je retiens l'idée pour plus tard c'est pas mal.

Ensuite, voici un lien vers youtube pour que vous puissiez entendre la berceuse de Splinter que chante Donny aux bébés dans son ventre, elle est tirée d'un anime que j'ai découvert par hasard, Key the metal idol- Lullaby

lien : watch?v=U8f3OBLUT1Q

La chanson est pas mal mais la qualité de l'anime passable...

Et pour en revenir à l'histoire, ce chapitre est long mais il explique pas mal de chose sur le cas de Donatello et les bébés.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello regarda le moniteur interloqué et surprit en s'agrippant à la main de Raphaël. Il voyait que les fœtus avaient bien grandis. Maintenant, ils avaient tous leurs membres de développés et ressembler à des tortues mutantes miniature de quelques centimètres. Ils semblaient tous en bonne santé malgré l'état précaire de Donatello.<p>

« Comment est-ce possible ? » Se demanda Leather Head à haute voix. « Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient en retard de croissance, pas aussi bien portant. À croire qu'ils sont une autre source de nourriture… » Il passa l'échographe sur un autre fœtus qui était dans une bonne position pour ne pas déranger inutilement son ami. Il fronça des sourcils quand il remarqua une poche contre le ventre du fœtus qui était recroquevillé autour. Intriguer, il déplaça la tête de l'appareil pour une meilleur vue, et ce qu'il découvrit lui fit pousser un cri d'exclamation. « C'est fabuleux ! Voilà qui va arranger les choses ! »

Donatello le regarda en sentant la panique montée en lui. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! »

Leather Head s'empressa de le rassurer. « Tout va bien ! Je dirais même que tout cela est parfait. Regardez ici. Vous voyez contre le fœtus, il y a une poche. Et bien cette poche est un sac vitellin qui lui sert de nourriture et je pense qu'ils ont tous cette poche. »

Donatello le coupa. « Et donc c'est pour ça qu'ils sont en si bonne santé ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de mon aide pour se nourrir ! »

Leather Head hocha la tête. « Donc pour le pronostique vitale les choses s'arrangent, j'avais pris en compte une grossesse qui impliquer que les fœtus se nourrissent avec votre aide. Mais maintenant si vous mangez régulièrement et en quantité suffisante, le pronostique va vite redevenir en positif. Vous allez vite vous en remettre mon ami. »

Donatello soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter des risques de sa dénutrition sur les petits. Il avait craint que cela soit si grave qu'il risque un avortement. Sa famille qui était présente elle aussi, poussa un soupir en comprenant que les choses s'arranger.

Une question traversa l'esprit de Léonardo. « Vous aviez pourtant dit au début, que sa grossesse était comme celle d'un humain ? Est-ce possible qu'ils se soient adaptés à ces conditions ? »

Leather Head secoua la tête. « Je ne l'avais pas vu la première fois parce que j'étais concentré à chercher tout signe de malformation ou de manipulation génétique. Je l'ai vu seulement parce que l'un d'eux se tient de profile, me permettant de distinguer le sac qui est très fin. Ses organes reproducteurs ont bien subits une mutation qui font qu'au lieu d'avoir des œufs comme les tortues normales. Ils sont en incubations dans son corps, et leurs temps d'incubation semblent plus longs que celle des tortues. J'ai fait quelques recherches, les tortues normales ont leurs œufs au bout de quelques jours après fécondation et les œufs incubés éclosent environs de un à trois mois selon l'espèce. Mais pour le cas de Donatello tout est à revoir pour le pronostique de la naissance. »

Donatello avait repoussé de son esprit cette partie de la grossesse qui l'effrayer trop pour y penser correctement. Mais maintenant que le développement des bébés était bien avancé, la naissance ne devait plus être loin. Il frissonna violemment et s'enlaça pour se réchauffer. Une paire de bras lui prit les épaules et les frictionna pour le réchauffer.

Leather Head se rendant compte que Donatello était effrayé par le sujet décida d'en arrêter là. « Il sera temps d'en parler plus tard. Nous avons encore le temps, ils semblent se développer un peu comme des humains maintenant, leur croissance à l'air plus lente que celle expresse du début. »

Donatello hocha la tête, reconnaissant à Leather Head de tout stopper. Il voulut essuyer le gel de l'échographie de son plastron mais le crocodile mutant l'arrêta. Avec un sourire énigmatique, il lui dit. « Une toute dernière chose avant… » Il manipula un bouton de la commande de l'échographe et un bruit retentit d'un haut-parleur.

« On va écouter leurs cœurs. »

Toute la famille Hamato resta scotchée en comprenant que c'était le bruit de battement de cœurs des bébés qu'ils entendaient. Ils regarderaient le plastron ventral de Donatello en réalisant qu'il y avait bien un avenir possible avec les bébés et qu'ils étaient de leur famille.

Donatello regarda son ventre et posa délicatement une main dessus pour le caresser en disant tout bas. « Vous êtes en sécurité… » Il leva un visage apaisé vers Leather Head et se retourna vers Raphaël qui avait encore ses bras autour de ses épaules et vers sa famille. Les yeux tirés par la fatigue qu'il combattait, poussa Léonardo à lui proposer de le ramener dans sa chambre pour qu'il se repose.

Le génie secoua la tête, refusant catégoriquement de se recoucher alors qu'il avait eu autant de mal pour se lever hors de ce lit. « Je préfère me reposer au salon… »

Raphaël aida encore une fois Don en le portant jusqu'au canapé, l'adolescent exaspéré par cela commença à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui d'avoir un fauteuil roulant pour ses déplacements. L'aîné le posa dans le canapé et l'emmitoufla de nouveau dans une couverture pour le réchauffer. Donatello le remercia et s'empara de son livre pour terminer son chapitre.

Léonardo fronça des sourcils et demanda. « Tu ne devais pas plutôt te reposer au lieu de lire ? »

Son petit frère continua sa lecture en lui répondant. « Je peux gérer. »

Splinter lui prit le livre des mains avec douceur et lui fit signe de s'allonger. « Tu dois te ménager un peu pour récupérer au plus vite, te forcer inutilement va te rendre malade. »

Donatello se laissa convaincre et s'allongea dans le canapé alors que son père le border plus confortablement dans des couvertures supplémentaires. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'adolescent était déjà endormit avant même qu'il finisse de le mettre au chaud.

* * *

><p>April arriva dans le repaire avec une nouvelle cargaison de nourriture et pour prendre des nouvelles de Donatello. Elle était alarmée pour son ami, il n'avait fait que dormir depuis deux semaines et son état de dénutrition s'était sans doute encore aggravé. Dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, elle salua tous les frères tortues en sachant que normalement ils n'étaient pas en formation. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, ils n'avaient pas eu à cœur de reprendre l'entrainement pour pouvoir veiller sur Donatello.<p>

Elle fut accueillie par un Michelangelo souriant qui lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Donny s'était réveillé et avait mangé autant qu'il pouvait avant de se reposer sur le canapé. La jeune femme alla le voir dormir et eu le plaisir de voir que le visage de son ami était serein dans son sommeil. Elle remonta les couvertures qui avaient glissés dans son sommeil et lui caressa doucement la tête.

« Je vais aller parlé à Leather Head, il est toujours au labo ? »

Mikey hocha la tête. « Il fait des recherches pour la grossesse, apparemment elle est d'un genre différent de tout ce qu'il avait prévu. »

April alla rejoindre le grand reptile en se demanda à quoi faisait référence Mikey. « Bonjour Leather Head. »

« Heureux de vous revoir April, surtout en ce jour. »

La jeune femme lui sourit en comprenant que le réveil de Donatello avait eu un effet bénéfique sur tout le monde. « Alors que se passe-t-il avec **ça** ? Mikey m'a dit que les choses avaient évolués différemment. » April était toujours contrarié par la grossesse de son ami. Pour elle, c'était le résultat d'une expérience dégradante et injuste.

Leather Head ne lui en voulait pas de parler ainsi, lui-même avait du mal avec tous les aspects de cette situation. « Eh bien, elle est d'un type différent de ce que j'avais pensé. Et heureusement pour Donatello parce que sinon nous aurions dû traiter avec un risque élevé d'avortement. Les fœtus ont tous un sac vitellin qui les nourrissent. Donatello n'aura donc pas le souci de manger pour plusieurs du moment qu'il se remet à manger en conséquences pour se rétablir. »

April soupira de soulagement, un avortement dans l'état de Donatello aurait pu lui être fatal. « Mais alors, si ce n'est pas une grossesse de type humaine, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir et de mes recherches. Je dirais que la grossesse est du genre ovovivipare, ce qui semble logique par rapport à la mutation. Elle garde les avantages d'une grossesse multiple, tout en préservant la mère des désagréments d'échanges nutritionnels aussi importants. »

April réfléchit à ces nouvelles informations avant de demander. « Et pour la gestation ? »

« Ils ont eu un développement très rapide. Quand j'ai regardé sur eux plus tôt ils avaient la taille de fœtus d'environ trois-quatre mois. Alors qu'ils ont étés fécondés il y a environ 1 mois et demi. Mais leur croissance à l'air d'avoir ralenti, s'ils continuent comme ça, ils vont sans doute se rapprocher du temps de gestation des humains. Ce qui amène un autre problème… La naissance… »

April s'assit en soupirant. « C'est effectivement un sujet délicat… Qu'en a dit Donatello ? »

Leather Head secoua la tête. « Je pense qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper… Quand j'ai abordé le sujet plus tôt, il a paniqué. Je pense qu'on va devoir faire d'autre échographie pour déterminer comment ça va se passer. »

April ferma les yeux en se demandant comment ils allaient aborder ce sujet délicat avec Donatello.

Ils entendirent alors des éclats de voix provoquées par la joie, ils sortirent pour regarder ce qui se passer.

Donatello était assis, les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue mais bien réveillé, entouré par sa famille. April sortit du laboratoire à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras en sanglotant. L'adolescent se raidit de surprise à son contact. Puis réalisant que c'était April qui sangloter contre son épaule, il la serra en retour pour la consoler et attendit qu'elle se calme. Quand elle le relâcha enfin, elle croisa le regard gêné de son jeune ami qui baissa les yeux. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et lui serra doucement les mains entre ses paumes en lui souriant avec tendresse.

« Tu m'as manqué Donatello. J'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre… »

Donatello la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire timide qui amena d'autres larmes dans les yeux d'April. Elle les refoula de force pour ne pas se laisser aller et lui sourit à son tour.

Michelangelo passa entre eux un plateau en disant. « April si tu te met entre lui et le plateau repas tu auras affaire à moi ! »

La jeune femme rousse se poussa en riant. « OK, Mikey. Je te laisse faire. »

Elle le regarda installer le plateau sur les genoux de Donatello et lui annoncer d'un ton de maître d'hôtel le contenu des petits plats mijotés avec amour.

* * *

><p>Au bout d'une semaine de petits repas variés et abondants, Donatello commença à reprendre des couleurs et des forces. Passant de la couleur gris vert, à son habituel couleur vert olive, même s'il était encore pâle. Ses ecchymoses et meurtrissures avaient presque toutes disparues elles aussi. Seules restaient des cicatrices sur ses poignets et chevilles, en plus de celle de ses cuisses, de son cou et de son épaule droite.<p>

Ses plâtres avaient étés retiré depuis peu. Ses fractures s'étaient rapidement résorbées grâce à l'abondance de nourriture mais il devait éviter de rester trop longtemps debout pour ménager ses jambes encore fragiles. L'adolescent commença également à reprendre du poids, déjà un kilo selon les mesures, ce qui été un bon début. Il devait encore dormir après chaque repas pour se reposer, mais la quantité de ce qu'il pouvait avaler était en augmentation.

Donatello ne remit pas son bandana et Michelangelo demanda à ce qu'on ne lui en fasse la remarque. Personne n'osa en demander la raison, de peur de la réponse.

La jeune tortue faisait de gros effort pour se montrer aussi sociable qu'avant, mais de trop nombreux contacts physiques mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve, déclenchant parfois des crises de panique que seul Splinter arrivait à calmer.

* * *

><p>Un jour, Leather Head et April furent pris de court lors de l'échographie hebdomadaire où ils étaient pour une fois seuls avec Donatello.<p>

Ils observaient les fœtus qui avaient bien un développement moins rapide maintenant, prenant le temps de se construire et de grandir. La jeune femme et Leather Head devaient se débrouiller pour établir des critères en se servant de celui de l'homme comme base de développement. Plus ils les étudiaient, plus ils avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient proches de l'humain sur le plan physique comme leurs parents.

L'adolescent mutant observa l'écran avec un visage neutre alors qu'April était fascinée par les bébés, les premiers à naître de leurs espèces.

« Vous devriez regarder comme ça va se passer pour la naissance. »

April et Leather Head regardèrent surprit leur jeune ami qui les observer d'une expression toujours neutre en continuant. « Il faut bien qu'on sache si on va devoir m'ouvrir ou si je pourrais accoucher. »

Le crocodile mutant soupira et demanda doucement. « Est-ce que vous savez comment ils ont fait pour l'insémination Donatello ? »

La jeune tortue ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser une vision et parla d'une voix détachée. « Ils ne m'ont pas endormi pour l'intervention, ils sont passés par le cloaque. D'après les images des scanners, la voie vaginale se confond avec celle du conduit uro rectal. »

April ferma les yeux pour assimiler l'information, en traitant les responsables de barbares.

Leather Head proposa de commencer avec l'échographie pour se donner une idée approximative. Il déplaça la tête de l'échographe sur le bas-ventre de Donatello qui fixa le plafond en se retenant de frémir. Le grand mutant étudia le moniteur est compris comment était fait l'intimité de la tortue. Les différentes voies urinaires, rectales et vaginales étaient distinctes les unes des autres, mais se confondaient en un carrefour dans le cloaque comme le lui avait expliqué Donatello. Il se demanda si le cloaque pourrait être assez mobile et souple pour l'accouchement. Mais pour cela, il devrait faire un examen gynécologique. Il regarda son jeune ami allongé sur la table d'examen.

Donatello avait l'air si fatigué, fragile, malgré ces récents progrès. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger cela en guise de récompense à ses efforts, donc il lui posa la question en espérant qu'il aurait un début de réponse. « Est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait des examens gynécologiques ? »

Donatello frissonna violemment, il se souvenait très bien de ces examens maintenant. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça !

Quand les hommes en blanc étaient venus l'emmener en expérimentation, il s'était débattu comme à chaque fois. On lui avait mis de force les pieds sur des étriers et solidement attachés ses jambes en position écartés. Bishop assista à l'examen comme à tous les autres qu'il avait dû subir pour profiter du spectacle, il souriait en l'observant se débattre inutilement contre ses liens.

Le scientifique qui se plaça entre ses jambes attrapa sans ménagement sa queue dorsale pour la pousser de son intimité. Il glissa dans son corps quelque chose de glacer qu'il supposa être un spéculum. Il sentit le spéculum s'écarter de plus en plus, rendant sa position désagréable. Il s'écria quand le scientifique glissa quelque chose dans son cloaque, il leva la tête en haletant pour voir un tube assez gros être glisser entre ses cuisse. L'homme enfonça une bonne partie du long tube dans son ventre et retira le spéculum. Il fit ensuite une manipulation sur la base du tube qui se mit alors à gonfler. Donatello compris, en se tordant sous la douloureuse sensation que lui envoyer son corps, que le tube était en fait un ballonnet que l'on gonflait dans un but précis. Mesurer jusqu'à quel point son cloaque pouvait se distendre pour permettre un accouchement par voie basse. Il poussa un cri étranglé quand le ballonnet se gonfla à un point qu'il crut qu'on le déchirait en deux. Le scientifique fini par tout arrêter laissant le ballonnet en place un moment avant de le dégonfler et de le retirer à son plus grand soulagement.

« Elle pourra mettre bas sans aucun soucis. » Annonça le scientifique d'une voix froide.

Et il fut reconduit sans ménagement dans sa cellule. Mais en songeant à Bishop qui lui avait lancé un regard vicieux à la fin de l'examen, il savait que dans peu de temps il viendrait pour lui faire** ça** encore.

Donatello profita d'un instant de distraction d'un scientifique pour l'assommer et se débarrasser du second et dernier scientifique, pour ensuite se libérer et malgré ses jambes brisés et son état de faiblesse tenter de s'échapper. Il avait été rattrapé tout de suite après sa vaine tentative et cette fois il assista sans anesthésie à la rupture de ses jambes.

Quand Bishop fut venu plus tard pour le violer, il avait été plus dur, sauvage et brutal que jamais. Donatello, terrifié par ces assauts sans fin, avait dû faire et dire des choses ignobles pour que l'homme estime qu'il avait compris la leçon, le laissant brisé par le traitement punitif. Il lui avait dit d'un ton écœurant par sa tendresse.

« Tu es ma bien-aimée Dona, je fais ça pour ton bien. »

* * *

><p>April fut tétanisée par le comportement de Donatello. L'adolescent resta un moment les yeux dans le vague, écarquillé par l'horreur de ce que lui seul voyait. Il était frissonnant et hoquetant dans la panique la plus totale. Leather Head le voyant tétaniser à ce point craint que sa crise d'angoisse soit si sévère qu'elle bloque sa respiration, il prépara un tranquillisant léger qu'il réussit à injecter dans le bras contracté. Donatello fini par se détendre et sembla reprendre contact avec son environnement. Il cligna des yeux et éclata soudain en sanglot en se roulant en boule sur son côté. April lui caressa doucement la tête, pas sûre de ce qu'il faut faire, en lui murmurant. « C'est bon, c'est fini Donatello, c'est fini… Tout va bien aller… »<p>

Donatello fini par se calmer et dit d'une petite voix fluette. « Ils ont fait un test avec un ballonnet pour voir si je pouvais… Et c'était concluant selon eux… »

Leather Head se sentit devenir fou.

Ils avaient osés faire **ça** !

Il sortit en trombe du laboratoire à quatre pattes et se précipita hors du repaire en hurlant pour se laisser aller à la rage dans les égouts.

Léonardo qui vit le reptile avec ses yeux en fentes de rage se lança immédiatement à sa poursuite pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Les deux autres frères tortues allèrent dans le laboratoire pour avoir des explications sur ce qui c'était passé et trouvèrent Donatello toujours replier sur lui-même alors qu'April essayait de le consoler.

« Putain ! Il s'est passé quoi !? » S'écria Raphaël alors qu'il se précipita sur son petit frère qui le reconnaissant tendit la main vers lui.

« Raph… » L'aîné prit la main de Donatello qui murmura en essayant de retenir ses larmes. « Il faut calmer Leather Head… il ne faut pas qu'il se blesse… »

Raphaël lui pressa doucement la main. « Léo s'en occupe tu peux te reposer, ça va aller on s'occupe de tout. »

Donatello hocha doucement de la tête et ferma les yeux, trop épuisé pour chercher à lutter contre le sommeil. Raphaël se retourna furieux contre April qui avait du mal à lutter contre ses larmes. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ! Merde ! »

La jeune femme rousse secoua la tête avant d'arriver à articuler quelque chose. « On… On faisait des examens pour savoir si tout aller bien. Donatello a demandé qu'on l'examine pour savoir si on devrait faire une intervention chirurgicale ou s'il accoucherait sans aide. Leather Head a demandé si on lui avait fait des examens là-bas et… Il a paniqué comme s'il voyait quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas. Il a tellement paniqué que Leather Head a dû lui injecter un tranquillisant pour qu'il se calme et quand il est revenu à lui, il nous a dit… Qu'ils avaient fait ce genre de test sur lui mais de manière si cruelle… Leather Head a craqué quand il a entendu ce qu'ils avaient utilisé pour ça. »

April laissa ses larmes coulées en terminant sa phrase, Michelangelo vient la consoler et l'aida à aller dans le salon. Raphaël ramassa son petit frère de la table d'examen et décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix.

Léonardo ramena Leather Head complétement épuisé des heures plus tard quand il fut calme et ses frères lui racontèrent la cause de la crise du grand reptile.

**à suivre...**

**Voilà un long chapitre, mais le plus dur reste encore à venir pour Donatello ! **

**Sinon pour la grossesse de Donny, je me suis pas mal documenté sur la reproduction des reptiles et établi pas mal de théorie avant de retenir celle-ci. **

**Si Donatello avait été une tortue femelle avant sa mutation, les organes féminins encore dans son corps serait encore viable malgré la mutation. Donc, partant la-dessus, j'ai extrapolé toutes mes recherches pour donner un schéma à peu près réaliste pour une grossesse reptilienne humanoïde. En plus les appareils reproducteurs des tortues ne servent uniquement que pour la reproduction. Le cloaque servant à éliminer l'urine et les selles, sauf dans le cadre de la reproduction pour les femelles. **

**Enfin j'espère rester réaliste dans mes théories, mais déjà l'idée que Donatello soit en partie une fille... Je suis vraiment dur avec le pauvre bonhomme (T-T) mais heureusement il est bien entouré par sa famille donc tout ira bien... normalement... (Oui, je suis horrible ! Méchante moi ! XD) **

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou à tous et à toutes !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de votre histoire préféré pour certains. Encore un grand merci pour votre attention ! Et surtout, j'attend avec impatience vos commentaires pour avancer au plus vite dans la suite. Lisez vite, vous comprendrez pourquoi ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent lentement, devenant des semaines, puis des mois.<p>

Chaque jour écoulé était un combat pour Donatello. Tous les matins, il devait lutter contre l'envie de rester au fond du lit à cause de la fatigue de ses nuits tourmentées par de violents cauchemars. Certains étaient si horribles qu'ils le maintenaient éveillé pendant des jours de peur de s'endormir.

Ses frères aussi avaient des cauchemars, mais Michelangelo et lui étaient les plus éprouvés par ces épisodes. Parfois, Donatello passé ses nuits d'insomnie à veiller sur son petit frère avant de sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil. Splinter, Léonardo et Raphaël le retrouvèrent régulièrement endormit dans le fauteuil au chevet du plus jeune.

À force de patience et d'écoute, Michelangelo finit par être rassuré et ses cauchemars devinrent moins présents. Alors que Donatello, lui, se murait dans un silence mutique refusant tout contact ou écoute à la plus grande inquiétude de Splinter. Seul le temps et l'isolement semblait apaiser l'esprit tourmenté de l'adolescent dans ces moments. Jusqu'à ce que suite à un cauchemar, la vue de son enfant en larmes et épouvanté emporta les dernières brides de patience du vieux rat mutant.

Splinter fit quelque chose qui surprit tout le monde. Il attrapa Donatello et le traîna jusqu'au dojo à la plus grande consternation de ses autres fils. Il poussa le jeune mutant au sol et se mit à marcher de long en large autour de l'adolescent qui fixa le sol en sanglotant. Aux bruits des pleurs, le père fini par retrouver un semblant de calme et repoussa difficilement la tempête qui menacé d'éclater en lui. Il s'assit devant son fils et attendit.

« Est-ce que je peux partir ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Donatello.

Splinter secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix pleine de détresse de son fils le toucha mais il secoua la tête en lui expliquant. « Tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé de tes rêves, tu ne sors pas d'ici. »

Donatello le regarda et quand il vit que son père était déterminé, une lueur d'angoisse s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il secoua la tête avant de la laisser chutée dans la défaite. « Je… je suis… » Le jeune mutant sanglota longuement, Splinter cru qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux de son fils mais celui-ci finit par raconter son cauchemar.

« Je suis attaché dans ce lit immonde… Il est là… Et… Je ne peux pas le repousser. Il me fait toutes ces choses… Je suis incapable de l'arrêter et je dois répondre à certaines de ses demandes… Si je ne le satisfais pas, il fait disséquer mes frères ou me frappe. Il adore me dire que je suis belle, que je lui appartiens… Et… Et… C'est là que les monstres arrivent… Et… Et eux aussi ils… Ils… » Donatello plongea le visage entre ses mains et pleura.

Splinter soupira de soulagement d'avoir enfin une communication avec Donatello et de tristesse en sachant que c'était bien les deux agressions qui tourmenter son fils en se mélangeant dans ses rêves. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent pour le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa en sanglotant d'horreur. « Ne me toucher pas ! Je suis impur ! Il… Il m'a… Ce que j'ai fait… Une… Une partie de moi… Je ne mérite pas votre pitié ! Je suis immonde ! »

La jeune tortue secoua la tête, en pleurant elle avoua. « J'aimais parfois ce qu'il me faisais… ceux qu'ils m'ont fait… » Le génie ferma très fort les yeux s'attendant à se prendre une claque pour l'abomination qu'il venait d'avouer, mais fut surprit par la douce accolade de son père qui le pressa contre lui.

Le vieux rat lui dit d'une voix apaisante. « Tu n'y es pour rien… Tu as eu beaucoup de courage mon fils pour me l'avouer. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent. C'est fini. »

Son fils d'abord figé, éclata en sanglot frissonnant contre son épaule avant de se laisser installer la tête sur les genoux de son père qui le cajola aussi longtemps que nécessaire avant qu'il s'endorme vaincu par la fatigue. Quand les autres fils de Splinter osèrent entrer dans le dojo, ils trouvèrent leur père versant des larmes silencieuses, câlinant Donatello somnolent.

Après cela les cauchemars de Don diminuèrent un peu. Il ne s'isolait plus quand il en avait et aller parfois trouver du réconfort auprès de Splinter ou auprès de ses frères pour leur plus grande joie.

Malgré ses nuits troublées, le jeune mutant finit par récupérer assez de poids pour sortir de sa dénutrition et pouvait maintenant manger normalement tout un repas sans être malade.

On ne voyait pas qu'il était enceint à part un léger arrondit de son ventre. Il était pourtant à cinq mois et demi de grossesse. Enfin, quatre mois officiellement pour tout le monde, comme il avait mentit pour la date et les conditions de la fécondation.

Dès que Leather Head avait donné son feu vert, Splinter avait été d'accord pour qu'il puisse reprendre la formation avec ses frères sous certaines restrictions.

Pour l'occasion, l'adolescent remit son bandana violet ce qui fit sourire tout le monde de bonheur de le revoir ainsi.

Lors de la formation, il était interdit des exercices trop physiques ou brutaux. Pendant qu'il attendait pour ceux qu'il était autorisé à faire, il faisait des activités de musculation douce mais ses muscles ne gonflaient pas plus que cela. Ce qui contrarier l'adolescent sur son physique. Car malgré qu'il avait retrouvé une certaine forme et du poids. Il n'arrivait pas à récupérer les muscles qu'il avait perdus durant sa maladie lui donnant une allure fluette qu'il détestait.

Il faisait en plus des exercices physiques que lui avait donnés Leather Head pour assouplir les muscles de son bassin. Cela facilitera la naissance quand le moment viendrait.

Donatello était très soucieux pour le déroulement de cette étape, surtout si ça devait se passer avec les mêmes sensations qu'il avait ressenties lors du test qu'il avait subi. Il frissonna violement et dû s'arrêter dans son exercice pour avoir le temps de se ressaisir. « _Pourvu que l'on trouve un analgésique compatible, je ne veux pas ressentir ça… Plus jamais ! » _

« Donatello. »

Il se retourna vers son Sensei qui l'avait appelé et vient rejoindre ses frères pour le prochain exercice de kata. Il en était seulement à la moitié quand il réalisa qu'il était en sueur et en retard sur ses frères d'au moins deux mouvements. Il jeta sa jambe gauche pour le prochain mouvement quand il fut déstabilisé et dû sautiller sur place pour ne pas tomber.

Splinter qui le remarqua, attendit qu'il puisse se ressaisir et voir s'il pouvait continuer, avant d'intervenir. Il avait décidé de laisser son fils gérer par lui-même certaine situation pour qu'il puisse reprendre confiance en lui.

Donatello voulut continuer son mouvement après avoir réussi à se rattraper, mais il le loupa complétement et se rattrapa de justesse. L'effort fournit inutilement le fit haleter au point qu'il dû reprendre son souffle les mains sur les genoux.

Ses frères s'arrêtèrent et vinrent auprès de lui avec Splinter.

Don finit par se redresser, montrant son visage ruisselant de sueur, Michelangelo s'exclama en le voyant aussi mal. « Mec, tu verrais ta tête ! Tu filerais au lit sans rien dire ! »

Le génie secoua la tête. « Ça va aller, je dois juste reprendre mon souffle… »

Raphaël sentant que son petit frère allait encore se montrer têtu sur sa santé, décida de le forcer à se reposer et l'attrapa par les épaules. « Désolé Don, mais tu sais que tu dois te reposer. »

Il lui fit faire demi-tour et le guida hors du dojo, Donatello planta solidement ses pieds au sol, bloquant ainsi la tentative. La chaude tête décidé à ne pas le laisser faire, le ceintura par la taille et le souleva. Don poussa un cri étranglé ainsi que Raph qui le lâcha brusquement avant de regarder ses mains en frissonnant. L'adolescent au masque violet chuta sur ses genoux et se tient le ventre en grimaçant.

« Raph t'es con ou quoi ! » Cria Mikey qui se précipita sur son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Mais Donatello préféra s'asseoir au sol en essayant de respirer normalement.

Raphaël parla avec une voix effrayé. « J'ai senti quelque chose bouger quand je l'ai attrapé… »

Don qui avait repris son souffle lui expliqua. « Je crois que c'était un coup de pied… »

L'adolescent vert émeraude le regarda éberluer. « Coup de pied… Tu veux dire… Que c'était eux ? »

Son jeune frère hocha la tête et se massa le ventre en soupirant. « Tu as dû les surprendre dans leur sommeil, en général ils sont assez calmes durant la journée… »

Tous furent silencieux. C'étaient la première fois que Donatello leur racontait quelque chose de personnel sur sa grossesse. Il restait généralement silencieux sur le sujet et sa famille avait tendance à oublier par moment qu'il était enceint. Mais le rappel en était souvent douloureux comme maintenant, Raphaël regarda sa main encore sous le choc d'avoir senti ce que le ventre de son frère abrité.

Michelangelo fixa le plastron ventral du génie comme s'il essayait de voir ce qu'il y dissimulait. « Je peux toucher ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, Don le regarda interloqué alors qu'il précisa. « Je peux poser ma main pour les sentir bougés ? Si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Donatello fut si surprit qu'il resta figé à le dévisager sans bouger, Léonardo vint à son côté et demanda. « Moi aussi si ça ne te gêne pas… »

Splinter lui toucha doucement l'épaule. « Je voudrais bien apprendre à les connaitre autrement que par l'image de l'échographie. »

Donatello baissa la tête, timidement il leur dit. « Je n'aurais pas pensé que vous voudriez… »

« Ils sont de notre famille, ils sont notre avenir. Exactement comme tu nous l'avais annoncé. » Il regarda Léonardo qui lui sourit doucement en finissant sa phrase.

« D'accord… » Il attrapa la main de Michelangelo et la posa sur son côté gauche où s'agitait encore furieusement un des petits qui avait été dérangé dans son sommeil.

« Waouh ! Il cogne fort celui-là ! Je suis sûr qu'il doit tenir de Raph ! » S'exclama le plus jeune frère.

Don le contredit. « Ce n'est pas lui qui cogne le plus fort. Lui, c'est celui qui s'agite le plus, dès qu'il le peut et il y en a un autre plus haut qui donne dans le même registre quand il peut. » Il laissa Mikey mettre sa tête contre son plastron ventral et le regarda sourire en criant. « Coucou bébé ! »

La tortue mutante sentit le petit donné un coup vigoureux en réponse, Don souffla en grimaçant quand il sentit que les autres s'agiter, dérangés par la voix de Mikey. « Bon ! Qui veut essayer ? Maintenant qu'il les a tous réveillés ! »

L'adolescent fautif s'empourpra en s'excusant et fut poussé par Léonardo pour permettre à Splinter et à lui-même de s'asseoir devant Donatello. Celui-ci s'empara de leur main et les posa contre son ventre. Léonardo sursauta avant de comprendre qu'il sentait sous sa paume un pied qui appuyer fortement contre sa main. Splinter eut un regard doux en sentant le petit corps s'agiter sous la sienne. « Ils ont l'air vigoureux… » Murmura-t-il.

Donatello hocha de la tête avant de placer timidement. « Ils le sont, selon Leather Head. Ils ont tendance à s'agiter de plus en plus. » Il grimaça soudainement à un coup placé dans une côte. Il savait que s'ils ne les calmaient pas, ils seraient infernales toute la journée. Il se releva avec fluidité malgré sa fatigue et s'excusa en disant que finalement il allait se reposer. Raphaël le regarda partir sans rien dire.

* * *

><p>Une fois que Donatello eut pris une douche tiède qui calma de moitié les coups dans son ventre, il alla dans sa chambre. Il enfila ensuite un large tee-shirt violet délavé dont les manches lui arriver à l'avant-bras et l'ourlet à mi-cuisse, il avait tendance à avoir froid quand il dormait depuis quelque temps. Il se glissa sur les couvertures de son lit et entreprit de faire comme d'habitude pour les calmer. Il fredonna d'une voix douce la berceuse en caressant son ventre et les petits finirent par se calmer et à bouger plus doucement avant de s'endormir lentement. « Andoro-n doro-n naidoro-n, yoru no koe mori ni watareba, andoro-n doro-n naidoro-n, oyasumi yoiko, ashita sametara agemashou, genge no juutan mimi kazari… »<p>

Il continua de chanter en caressant à travers son ventre le dernier petit qui résistait encore un peu avant qu'il finisse par s'endormir lui aussi. Il soupira et attrapa un livre sur la table de chevet, s'il voulait être un peu tranquille pour le reste de la journée il fallait être sûr qu'ils soient tous profondément endormit avant de bouger. Il dû s'endormir car il se réveilla violemment en sursaut quand il sentit une présence dans sa chambre. C'était une capacité déjà acquise en tant que ninja qui s'était retrouvé exacerbé à cause de son calvaire entre les mains de Bishop. Même en sachant qu'il était en sécurité au repaire, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Dès que quelqu'un entré dans sa chambre pour vérifier sur lui, il se réveillait.

Raphaël, qui était entré dans la chambre, sursauta lui aussi en voyant Donatello se réveiller d'un seul coup en s'écriant. L'adolescent chercha un instant autour de lui, les yeux hanté par un cauchemar et quand il repéra son frère au masque rouge, poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de parler. « Raph… Tu pourrais frapper la prochaine fois ! Je vais finir cardiaque moi ! »

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant et en se frottant les yeux. Raphaël resta un moment en retrait puis se rapprocha du lit et tira le fauteuil plus près de celui-ci. Il s'y assit en observant attentivement son jeune frère qui avait toujours une main sur ses yeux.

Donatello avait repris un peu de poids. Avant tout cette merde, il pesait dans les 80 kg. Il avait toujours était le moins lourd des quatre tortues. Après être sorti des laboratoires de Bishop, le deuxième plus jeune avait pesé dans les 60 kg. Avec la dénutrition, il avait pesé au moins 55 kg ce qui avait été effrayant, car il n'avait plus eu que la peau sur les os. Actuellement, son petit frère pesé 68 kg. Le processus avait été lent, mais Donatello n'avait pas renoncé et pu remonter la pente. Même si présentement, son corps semblait refuser de prendre du poids supplémentaire. Le génie en était frustré même s'il essayait de le cacher aux autres. Raphaël l'avait compris en le voyant faire des exercices de musculation supplémentaires et manger autant que possible des aliments plus riches.

Raphaël fut ramené à la réalité par le son de la voix de Donatello. « Raph ? Ça va ? »

La tortue ferma les yeux pour faire le point. « Je voulais… M'excuser pour t'avoir attrapé comme ça… Si je m'en été rappelé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Raph. Je vais bien. »

Raphaël regarda son frère qui lui souriait, l'envie de pleurer pour ce sourire fut tellement grande qu'il dû fermer les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Après toutes les épreuves qu'avait vécues Donatello, son sourire était encore tel qu'il était avant. Doux et aimant pour sa famille.

Donatello, sentant la détresse de son frère, se rapprocha de lui et toucha son épaule pour chercher son regard. Devant la tristesse des yeux dorés habituellement flamboyant, l'adolescent sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Raphaël secoua la tête pour lui dire que ça aller pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais il sut que c'était peine perdu devant le regard chocolat qui s'intensifia. Il soupira et cracha le morceau avant que les choses n'empirent comme il savait si bien faire. « Je suis inquiet pour toi. Merde ! Don ! Tu es enceinte ! Et de nous en plus ! Putain ! Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le supporter si ça m'était arrivé ! Pourquoi ? Comment fais-tu pour le supporter ! »

Donatello se raidit un instant en ayant les yeux qui s'obscurcirent, Raphaël fronça les sourcils en cherchant à traduire ce qu'il voyait. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la voix de son frère. « Je ne le sais pas moi-même… Je… Je ne voulais pas que l'on passe à côté de cette chance. Avoir des enfants de notre espèce… Ne plus être les seuls ! Je pense que je tiens pour ce seul but… Pour l'instant…. Et puis, j'ai fini par m'habituer à la pénombre. »

Raphaël, surprit, voulut lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais Donatello se leva en retirant son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte en lui disant. « Je vais voir si je peux obtenir quelque chose à manger en cuisine, si tu veux bien m'excuser. »

L'adolescent vert émeraude le regarda partir en se demandant s'il devait parler à quelqu'un de son échange avec Donatello.

**_« Et puis, j'ai fini par m'habituer à la pénombre. »_** Un sentiment de mal être l'envahit en se souvenant de la phrase dérangeante. _«_ _Parle avec Splinter »_, était ce que lui dicta son instinct.

* * *

><p>Donatello était à table, mangeant un sandwich que lui avait préparé Michelangelo. Ce dernier l'observa avec attention, ce qui finit par mettre mal à l'aise la tortue vert olive. « Il a quelque chose que tu veux que je répare ? » Demanda-t-il pour comprendre pourquoi il avait toute cette attention.<p>

Michelangelo surprit par la question secoua violement la tête. « En fait, j'ai eu une idée… » Avoua-t-il.

Raphaël, qui avait suivi Donatello en cuisine, ricana en disant. « Attention Mikey ! Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ça, tu vas chopper un rhume ! »

Michelangelo, lança un journal vers son frère au masque rouge qui l'évita sans mal, avant de reprendre là où il en était. « Alors, voilà pour mon idée. As-tu déjà pensé à chercher des prénoms pour les bébés ? »

Donatello se figea dans son mouvement et eu l'air tellement interloqué que Mikey fut confus. « Tu n'y avait pas pensé ? »

Abasourdit, son frère secoua lentement la tête. Il avait été tellement préoccupé à essayer de retrouver un semblant de vie normal, ainsi que son poids tout en jonglant avec les différents aspects de sa situation, que ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Michelangelo dû ressentir son trouble car il lui sourit pour le rassurer. « Eh bien, je te propose que l'on fasse une soirée tous ensemble pour choisir et on pourrait inviter aussi Leather Head, et April et Casey à participer ! »

Léonardo qui avait écouté tout ça avec attention depuis le seuil de la cuisine fut emballé. « Hé ! C'est surprenant, mais Mikey a eu une bonne idée pour une fois ! »

Michelangelo poussa un cri de protestation, alors que Léonardo l'ignora totalement pour demander à son frère portant le masque violet. « Alors, tu en penses quoi de son idée ? »

Donatello réfléchit en se disant que de toute façon, une fois les petits nés, il ne s'en occuperait pas. C'était la décision la plus logique pour lui et la plus juste pour les futurs bébés. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait apte à agir normalement envers eux. Après tout, ils étaient le fruit d'un viol. Même s'il les portait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les aimer comme un bon parent. Il espérerait que ses frères prendraient le relai avec eux.

Et il semblait que les choses évoluées dans ces sens. Après le contact avec les petits dans son ventre, ses frères s'intéresser à eux. Alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser choisir le nom de leurs enfants pour créer des liens plus forts.

« C'est d'accord. Tu penses faire ça quand Mikey ? » Demanda Donatello avec intérêt.

« Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

Donatello soupira, il avait prévu une séries d'expérimentation qu'il allait devoir repousser.

**à suivre...**

**Roulement de tambour ! Vous voulez vous aussi participer pour nommer les petits ? J'attend vos suggestions ! Attention par contre je prends les suggestions jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, soit environ trois à cinq jours. **

**à bientôt, Missbille !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Je re-télécharge ce chapitre car un passage a disparu donc voilà il est correct normalement.

Pas de panique ce chapitre est court car le suivant sera assez gros. Et aussi pour mettre un peu en place le décor avant d'attaquer !

Bonne lecture !

P.S: Dana ? Est-ce que ça te dérange si je modifie un peu deux des prénoms que j'aimerai utiliser ?

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>La soirée fut préparée avec soin par Michelangelo qui révéla un talent pour l'organisation qui laissa songeur Splinter et Léonardo.<p>

Raphaël, réquisitionné par son petit frère exubérant et survolté, devait aller avec Casey faire quelques courses.

Donatello demanda à sortir avec eux pour prendre l'air et aider avec les courses.

Léonardo n'était pas vraiment chaud par l'idée et le fit savoir. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu te remets à peine de tes blessures et tu voudrais affronter à nouveau l'extérieur ? »

Son frère soupira. « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ma sécurité. Mais sérieusement Léo, je vais être déguisé pour faire des courses avec Raph et Casey. Et non pas affronter un bataillon de Ninjas Foot. »

L'adolescent au masque bleu croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, signe que dans quelques instants, il allait donner un ordre en tant que Leader. Donatello chercha un argument pour le convaincre, mais tout ce qu'il put dire fut. « Je ne pense pas que je serai en danger, c'est juste aller faire des courses. »

Raphaël aurait voulu apporter son soutien à la demande de Don. Mais le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois était encore trop présent. Ils étaient seulement partis en promenade ce soir-là, pas en patrouille. Les ennuies leurs tombaient toujours dessus sans qu'ils les cherchent.

Léonardo conclut la discussion. « Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout. »

Donatello, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, se détourna de lui et parti rejoindre Michelangelo en cuisine sans rien dire.

Splinter avait observé l'échange sans intervenir, son aîné avait agi en tant que chef et ses ordres devaient être respectés. Il savait que Léonardo avait pris cette décision pour la sécurité de Donatello, trop de variable ne pouvait être pris en compte. Il valait mieux jouer la carte de la sécurité et être paranoïaque, que de le regretter amèrement plus tard.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo regarda intriguer Donatello entré dans la cuisine, il s'assit devant la table et resta ainsi un moment les yeux dans le vague. « Donny ? »<p>

Son frère le regarda et se ressaisit en lui demandant. « As-tu besoin d'un peu d'aide pour la cuisine Mikey ? »

Michelangelo sentant que son frère avait grand besoin de se distraire lui fit un sourire chaleureux en lui répondant. « Ça tombe bien ! J'ai besoin d'aide pour préparer les petits fours aux trois fromages et à la saucisse. »

Donatello lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance avant de suivre les instructions de Mikey pour la préparation de la pâte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léonardo vient dans la cuisine pour voir ce que faisaient ses petits frères. Son troisième petit frère le regarda un instant avant de retourner à sa tâche en l'ignorant. Léonardo compris que ce dernier lui en voulait, mais ne chercherait pas à discuter ses ordres. Michelangelo le vit et le chassa hors de la cuisine. « Je ne veux pas te voir t'approcher à moins de 10 pas de la cuisine ! Ce n'est pas le moment que tu me sabotes mon repas ! »

Léo leva les mains en signe de reddition et obéit sans chercher à le contredire. Quand il fut sorti Mikey fit un clin d'œil à Don qui gloussa doucement. C'était une petite revanche, mais ça faisait du bien.

Les deux frères avaient bien avancé dans la préparation des entrées quand Raphaël revient avec Casey et April, les bras chargés de courses pour un régiment. Michelangelo les dirigea en commençant à sortir les produits dont il avait besoin pour le plat principal et leur fit ranger le reste dans les placards. Les deux humains en profitèrent pour dire bonjour à Donatello.

À chaqu'une de ses visites, Casey avait été aussi agréable qu'il était possible pour un être aussi gaffeur que lui. Chose étonnante, il avait su se montrer prévenant et très attentionné, veillant à ne pas gêner Donatello qui avait fini par comprendre ce qui avait plu chez lui à April. Casey lui demanda. « Alors comment va-t-on faire pour cette fameuse soirée ? Si j'ai bien compris on va choisir des noms pour les bébés ? Tu as une idée ? »

Donatello qui se rappela le sujet de la soirée, sentit tous les regards convergés vers lui, le rendant mal à l'aise et le faisant rougir d'embarra.

Michelangelo vint à sa rescousse. « Voilà c'est ça ! Mais pour l'instant, vous allez m'aider en cuisine pendant que Donny va aller se reposer un peu. »

Donatello ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire en se demandant comment il allait faire pour la soirée. Il avait cru que tout le monde viendrait avec une idée sur les prénoms. Pas que ce serait à lui de lancer une piste pour les recherches. Il sortit son ordinateur de veille et commença à faire des recherches sur les sites de maternité pour se donner une idée.

Son regard tomba sur les sujets du forum et commença à lire. C'était plutôt intéressant, les femmes enceintes se donnaient des conseils les unes les autres, partageant leur expérience. Il comprit que Leather Head et April avaient cherchés avec minutie sur ce genre de site pour pouvoir le conseiller et le soigner dès qu'un problème survenait. Donatello réalisa à quels points il avait renoncé à gérer sa grossesse, se contentant de porter les petits et de faire ce qu'on lui disait.

Il soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise d'ordinateur en se frottant le nez.

Il ne pouvait pas… Il n'y arrivait pas… S'occuper ou penser à cette partie de son corps lui soulever le cœur. Il ferma les yeux et se redit en lui-même. _« Ça va aller. Dans peu de temps, je serai enfin libéré de ce fardeau. Je pourrai être à nouveau Donatello Hamato, le troisième fils de Splinter Hamato. Petit frère de Léonardo et de Raphaël, grand frère de Michelangelo. Pas une erreur. Pas quelque chose que je ne peux pas gérer, qui m'écrase… Me brise._ _»_

Il écrasa les larmes qui s'étaient accumulés d'un seul coup au coin de ses yeux. Il se massa la jonction de l'épaule et du cou pour chasser une tension, et ses doigts touchèrent la cicatrise de la morsure que lui avait infligé le monstre. Les scientifiques de Bishop avaient fait un bon travail sur ses morsures. Il savait que la cicatrisation s'était bien passée et qu'elles étaient moins voyantes qu'il y a quelque temps. Mais il les sentait toujours plus grosses sous ses doigts qu'elles n'étaient, telle une blessure fantôme, un rappel en plus de son état.

Il secoua sa tête et décida de penser à ce pourquoi il était là, au lieu de se lamenter. Une idée… Une idée qui plairait à tout le monde… Et qui pourrait montrer une affiliation légitime, une tradition pour leur famille.

Ça y est ! Il savait ! Il avait trouvé !

**à suivre...**

**Une question posé par Dana m'a fait réalisé que dans mon explication de la dernière fois de, "Si Donatello avait été une tortue femelle avant sa mutation", j'ai oublié de préciser quelque petites choses. **

**L****es organes féminins dans son corps ont bien subis une mutation, mais du faites que Donny était une femelle à la naissance, ses ovocytes étaient déjà tous présent comme pour le cas des bébés filles humaines. Quand elles naissent, elles ont déjà tous leurs ovocytes de former qui deviendront par la suites des ovules sous l'effet des hormones. **

**Malgré la mutation d'ADN de Donatello, qui fit de lui un garçon, ses ovocytes n'ont pas subis ce genre de ré-écriture génétique et contiennent bien l'ADN de sa partie "fille". **

**Ce qui explique sa grossesse multiple, car si la mutation avait ré-écrit l'ADN au masculin dans ses ovocytes. Très peu auraient eu un profil génétique permettant de donner un ovule viable pour une fécondation.**

**Voilà, j'espère avoir bien expliqué mais si vous avez des difficultés, n'hésiter pas à demander ! :)**

**à bientôt ! Trop hâte vous dévoilez le prénoms des bébés surtout que je... Enfin, je veux dire que vous verrez cela dans le prochain chapitre. XD**

**Biz, Missbille.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Voici le moment tant attendu de la sélection des prénoms des futurs bébés ! Des tas de chose vont se dérouler par rapport à cet événement alors amusez vous bien.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>La soirée avait plutôt bien commencée, Michelangelo avait montré la pleine mesure de son talent culinaire.<p>

Tout était délicieux !

Donatello s'était resservi deux fois de tous les plats avant de caler. Leather Head ayant un plus grand appétit avait aidé à terminer, avec Raphaël et Casey, le reste des plats. Viens ensuite le moment qui avait créé cette soirée, tout le monde se tourna vers Mikey et Don.

Michelangelo se leva et de façon théâtrale fit son annonce. « Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves gens, tortues, rat et crocodile mutants ! Nous sommes ici pour choisir des prénoms pour les futures petites tortues qui agrandiront notre famille ! »

Donatello prit la suite de Mikey, il présenta les différents moyens pour faire des cherches à leurs dispositions : dictionnaire, ordinateur…. Il se tourna ensuite vers eux. « Eh bien, voilà…. Je suppose que maintenant vous voulez savoir dans quels registres cherchés… »

Tout le monde hocha de la tête, Don continua en espérant que son idée était bonne. « J'aimerai que chacun d'entre vous me proposiez un nom de garçon et de fille pour un enfant. Comme vous êtes sept on se retrouva avec une paire de nom supplémentaire, aussi je déciderai de ce que l'on gardera. Pour les garçons vous pouvez chercher dans les prénoms des peintres italiens ou d'origine italienne et pour les filles des prénoms japonais. Toutes autres propositions sont acceptées. Par contre, j'apprécierais que vous ne cherchiez pas un nom qui rappelle mon prénom. »

Après voir mit les choses au clair, ils se mirent à chercher pendant que Don lisait tranquillement installé confortablement dans le fauteuil.

À la fin, quand tout le monde eu choisit. Ils passèrent les feuilles et Donatello commença à lire le résultat.

Ça commencé par Casey qui proposer Neri, du peintre Neri di Bicci, signifiant Noir et Fubuki signifiant tempête de neige.

Ensuite vint Splinter avec Daniele signifiant juge, du peintre Daniele Ranzoni et Akemi signifiant beauté éclatante ou intelligente et belle.

On enchaîne avec Mikey avec le peintre Ugolino di Gisberto, Ugolino signifiant celui qui s'attache et Sumire signifiant Violette, Donatello jeta un regard à Michelangelo qui lui fit un petit sourire.

Ce fut le tour de Leather Head avec un autre peintre Benedetto Luti, Benedetto signifiant béni et Arisu signifiant de noble lignée.

Ensuite Raphaël avec Alessandro signifiant protéger, guerrier, du peintre Alessandro Gherardini et Aya signifiant beauté sauvage.

Léonardo avec Tiziano Vecellio dit Titien signifiant titre d'honneur, sacré et Kimi signifiant bel espoir, sans égale.

Pour terminer avec April qui proposa le peintre Agostino Veracini, Agostino signifiant vénérable et Tsuya signifiant éclat.

Donatello trouva les prénoms choisis bien trouvés, mais il devait éliminer la paire en trop donc il dû choisir. « Je vais garder ces prénoms : Neri, Agostino, Akemi, Ugolino, Sumire, Arisu, Daniele, Alessandro, Aya, Tiziano, Kimi, Tsuya. »

Mikey poussa un cri de joie de savoir qu'il avait gardé ses deux propositions, il avait été très fier d'avoir trouvé l'astuce du prénom Violette, fleur de la même couleur que le masque de Don.

Tout le monde sourit, heureux que la soirée se finisse bien, alors une voix commença à paniquer. « Dites ? Vous pensez qu'on va devoir réfléchir à leur couleur pour les masques ? Et leur chambre on va faire comment ! » C'était Léonardo qui réalisé que rien n'était prévu pour les enfants, il se retourna vers Donatello. « À moins que tu veuilles les garder auprès de toi les premiers jours ? »

L'expression glaciale sur le visage de Donatello n'échappa à personne et les surprit tous. « Je crois que le mieux sera qu'ils soient installés le plus loin possible de moi. » Voyant que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, il demanda ce qu'ils y avaient.

« Donatello tu ne veux pas veiller sur eux après leur naissance ? » Demanda Splinter, son fils les fixa à nouveau d'un regard charbonneux froid. « Non. »

Le choc et l'incompréhension fut total.

« Pourquoi ! » S'exclamèrent ses frères, Donatello les regarda avec une expression étrange, calculatrice.

« J'aimerai que ce soit vous qui vous vous occupiez d'eux. Vous êtes leurs pères c'est donc normal et logique. Moi je préfère tenir le rôle d'oncle et rien d'autre. »

Ses frères le regardèrent sans comprendre.

Casey demanda. « Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu es leur mère ? »

L'adolescent se raidit violemment dans le fauteuil. « Leur mère ? Je suis un mâle ! J'inventerais une histoire pour quand ils seront plus grand pour leur origine, mais je ne suis pas… **Ça**… » Il ferma les yeux, en serrant ses poings fermement et secoua sa tête.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal pour son ami mutant et vint pour lui toucher l'épaule. « Je suis désolé Don… J'aurais dû me taire. »

Le mutant sauta brusquement hors du fauteuil à son contact et s'en alla sans se retourner dans son laboratoire. Raphaël lui barra le chemin. « Don, cette conversation n'est pas terminé. »

Son frère voulu passer en l'ignorant, Raph lui attrapa l'épaule pour l'immobiliser.

« Raph, lâche-moi… Tout de suite ! » Le ton grinçant du génie indiqué que sa colère était sur le point d'exploser mais Raphaël ne lâcha pas prise.

Donatello lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit hors de son épaule. Le ninja au masque rouge répliqua automatiquement dans une riposte de son autre main pour frapper la main et libérer son poignet. Le génie le lâcha avant qu'il ne le touche et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le genou, visant pour qu'il se dérober sous le poids de la tortue au masque rouge.

Raphaël s'écroula sur ses genoux et regarda son petit frère continuer son chemin vers le labo. Furieux, il se jeta sur lui et le ceintura par les jambes, le faisant chuter lourdement contre la porte blindée du laboratoire.

Splinter, inquiet par le son de cloche qu'avait fait la tête de son fils contre la porte, hurla pour faire stopper le combat.

Raph avait lui aussi entendu le son et regarda paniquer Donatello restant immobile au sol, avant de le voir, avec soulagement, secouer lentement sa tête.

Le petit frère se retourna vers son aîné immédiat qui était à genoux devant lui et il lui décrocha un coup de talon dans la mâchoire. Raphaël fut projeté en arrière et resta sonner un moment avant de voir Donatello debout lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Ne te met plus en travers de mon chemin. »

Et il s'enferma dans son laboratoire en claquant la porte.

* * *

><p>Leather Head vint frapper quelques minutes plus tard à la porte blindée, il appela son ami mais n'obtient aucune réponse, il essaya quand même d'ouvrir la porte. Le verrou n'était pas tiré, à son grand étonnement et il put entrer. « Donatello ? »<p>

Il chercha l'adolescent-tortue en pensant le voir près de son ordinateur mais fut surprit de voir l'écran noir et l'espace vide. Il chercha en se demanda comment il aurait pu sortir hors du labo alors qu'il surveillait la porte. « Donatello ! »

Il finit par trouver la tortue assise contre le mur du fond, la tête sur ses genoux, confondu dans les ombres. Il s'approcha de lui et compris qu'il s'était endormit dans cette position. Il le secoua par l'épaule, le réveillant un peu. Donatello regarda Leather Head surprit et confus. « Leather Head ?... Je… »

Le grand crocodile lui fit signe de se taire et l'ausculta pour voir s'il avait une commotion cérébrale, heureusement le jeune mutant était juste un peu sonné par le choc qu'il avait reçu. « Venez Donatello, ne restez pas par terre. »

Il l'aida à se relever et l'amena vers la chaise d'ordinateur. Don se laissa tomber un peu lourdement sur la chaise. « Pourquoi je suis si fatigué… »

Leather Head avait vu l'altercation entre lui et Raph, il soupçonna que c'était le résultat de l'ensemble de la journée, plus la bagarre qui avait fini de l'épuiser. « Vous avez eu une journée compliqué, c'est tout… »

Le crocodile se demanda s'il devait amener la tortue dans son lit à l'étage ou à l'infirmerie quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se tourna pour voir Raphaël entré en hésitant, quand il vit son frère visiblement plus que fatigué, il avança déterminé vers lui. Leather Head craint qu'il cherche à nouveau la confrontation mais fut surprit par l'action qui suivit.

Il vit Raphaël prendre en écharpe un des bras de Donatello autour de son cou et le fit se lever sur ses jambes, tout en le soutenant à la taille pour qu'il marche. La tortue au masque violet regarda avec des yeux chassieux son frère et essaya de parler. « Raph… Je suis désolé… »

Raphaël raffermit sa prise sur sa carapace et le coupa. « La ferme Don, c'est oublié ! »

Et ils sortirent tous les deux du laboratoire pour aller jusqu'à la chambre de Donatello qui s'endormit à peine coucher.

Raphaël rejoins après ses frères pour aider à ranger les restes de la soirée, Michelangelo lui fit un sourire pour le remercier d'avoir pris soin de Donatello.

Léonardo et Splinter étaient en cuisine avec Casey et April.

Leather Head les rejoins peu de temps après pour prendre un thé comme Splinter aimait le faire. « Donatello a encore besoin de récupérer des forces… Est-ce qu'il se repose assez durant la journée ? » Demanda le grand reptile.

Léonardo secoua la tête avant de parler. « Il force sur les exercices de musculations depuis quelque temps, je pensais qu'il faisait attention en mangeant plus à côté… »

Leather Head réfléchit. « Je ne pense pas que cela suffise, son corps est encore en récupération de ses carences. Il ne peut pas prendre plus de poids alors qu'il se dépense avec un surplus d'exercices physique. »

Splinter soupira. « Il va devoir arrêter la formation encore une fois. »

Leather Head le rassura. « Pas forcément. Il doit juste arrêter avec ces exercices et il devrait se sentir mieux. »

Ils finirent leur soirée en parlant des différents ajustages et matériel nécessaire pour les futurs bébés.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, personne ne reparla de l'accident. Donatello aida quand ses frères commencèrent à installer une pouponnière dans une pièce qui servait de remise. Bientôt, six berceaux pouvant se transformer en chaises balancelles, ainsi que six petites couvertures sur un matelas entouré par un grand parc furent installés avec succès. Des peluches et des jouets furent offerts aux tortues par April dans un grand coffre, Mikey rajouta ceux qu'il avait conservé de quand ils étaient petites tortues. Splinter ressortir une grande bassine en bois en leur disant que petits, c'était là-dedans qu'il leur faisait prendre le bain. Raphaël ricana en disant qu'il en faudrait une deuxième par ce que ça allait être juste avec six bébés.<p>

Léonardo demanda soudainement paniqué. « Comment, on va faire pour les nourrir ? »

Donatello le rassura. « Quand Splinter nous a récupérés, on était encore que des bébés, mais on avait déjà des dents et on pouvait manger des aliments solides sans problème. Donc normalement, ils devraient pouvoir manger comme nous avant eux, si nos gênes leurs ont transmis cela. »

Le leader hocha la tête en se sentant très bête et gêné par ce rappel de paternité, un brin incestueux et complétement ahurissant. Il garda avec un vertige son petit frère, en partie femelle, enceint de leurs futurs bébés contre sa volonté, qui souriait doucement en jouant avec une grosse peluche de tigre. « Tu veux qu'on leur disent quoi quand ils demanderons qui est leur mère ? »

Donatello se figea et serra doucement la peluche contre lui pour camoufler ses tremblements. « Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi… Je n'ai pas envie de les traumatiser en disant qu'ils sont le fruit d'une expérience de laboratoire. Je… Je pensais qu'on pourrait dire qu'elle est morte à leur naissance… »

Léonardo lui toucha doucement l'épaule. « Tu veux qu'on en parle ensemble quand tu te sentira prêt ? » Le génie, le menton sur la tête de la peluche hocha doucement la sienne.

Raphaël demanda alors. « Comment on va les gérer en plus de la formation et du reste ? »

Splinter sourit à ses fils. « Je peux vous aider et vous donnez des conseils ainsi que des cours de parentalité. »

Donatello baissa les yeux et se détourna, Splinter l'observa avant de lui demander. « Donatello… Tu ne veux pas faire au moins partie de leur vie en tant que père ? »

L'adolescent vert olive leva les yeux vers lui, son regard incertain avant de baisser à nouveau la tête. « Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable… Je serais déjà bien occupé quand je devrais entretenir la sécurité et l'électronique du repaire. »

Splinter hocha de la tête. « Je comprends tes arguments mais tu as le droit de faire partie de leur vie d'une autre façon ou d'une autre. À toi de décider comment tu veux qu'ils te voient dans leur vie. »

Donatello hocha la tête, se disant qu'il allait y réfléchir.

* * *

><p>Donatello en était à environ six mois non officiel de grossesse, et officiellement il en était à 5 mois et demi. Les petits avaient eu une longue période ou dès qu'il y avait trop de bruit ou en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils s'agitaient violemment dans son ventre, donnant des coups de pieds dans ses côtes ou dans son intestin, lui causant de nombreuses nuits blanches en plus de ses cauchemars. Quand c'était le cas, il devait prendre un long bain chaud et chanter la vieille berceuse de Splinter, il avait déjà essayé avec d'autres mais c'était la seule qui pouvait les calmer efficacement.<p>

Tout le monde savait maintenant pour la berceuse et avait trouvé ça « Génial ! » comme avait dit Mikey. Splinter était heureux de savoir que Donatello prenez soin des enfants de cette façon, c'était un bon début pour lui dans la voix de la parentalité.

Les petits avaient grossi d'un seul coup au cours du dernier mois et maintenant qu'ils étaient trop grand pour gigoter comme avant. Le souci de l'adolescent à présent, était qu'ils comprimés la plus part de ses organes internes tel que ses poumons et (je vous le donne dans le mille !) la vessie. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait dû aller à la toilette ou attendre en agonisant devant la porte pour que la place soit enfin libre. Horrible.

Sa taille s'était épaissit. À son plus grand soulagement, son plastron l'empêcher d'avoir une silhouette de femme enceinte, ça aurait été le coup de massue pour lui. On voyait seulement qu'il était beaucoup plus gros que quand il pesait 80 kg. Par contre, le poids supplémentaire qu'il devait porter le gêner lors de la formation et commencé à tirer dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus faire les mêmes exercices que ses frères, il perdait son souffle trop rapidement et ne tenant plus le rythme, s'épuisant trop vite. Il se retrouva donc à faire du yoga ou de la méditation pour ménager ses jambes et son dos de l'excès de poids. Ce qui commencer sérieusement à le fatiguer. Heureusement, une fois qu'il était dans son labo, on lui fichait la paix et faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Leather Head vint régulièrement faire les échographies et des tests sanguins sur l'analgésique pour son accouchement. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'en n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé un qui n'avait pas d'effet secondaire.

Les résultats étaient de plus en plus décourageants, Donatello en était nerveux. Il cherchait avec de plus en plus d'énergie à cause de la peur, une solution qu'il ne trouvait pas. Et puis enfin, il dénicha la formule d'un dérivé expérimentale en piratant une entreprise pharmaceutique. Les tests sanguins qu'il en obtint furent excellents. Il avait enfin de quoi traiter la future douleur avec ça.

Un soir, il sortit de son labo pour aller à la cuisine cherché un en-cas en soupirant de désespoir. Ses frères, depuis deux mois maintenant, avaient repris les patrouilles à la surface, le laissant au repaire. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient croisé aucuns ninjas Foot ou hommes de l'E.P.F. à leur sortie. Mais ses frères refusés toujours de lui permettre de sortir avec eux ou dans les égouts, par parano et surtout en raison de son état.

Donatello avait l'impression de devenir fou enfermé toute la journée et ce depuis des mois dans le repaire. Il en avait marre ! Marre au point de vouloir tenter une sortie seul jusqu'à la casse ou ailleurs. Il avait un besoin de nouvelles pièces qui datait depuis plusieurs mois, il bricolait depuis tout ce temps avec des pièces qu'il avait récupéré sur de vieux projet ou que Leather Head ou April lui avait ramené. Mais ça lui manquer de ne plus sentir l'air frais sur sa peau, d'entendre les voix heureuses de ses frères dans le vent…. Il soupira à nouveau le regard perdu dans le vide depuis longtemps, ne se rendant pas compte qu'on l'observait.

Quand il entendit la porte de la tanière s'ouvrir, il jeta un œil sur les arrivants qui étaient tous heureux de leur sortie. Ils semblaient allés bien, donc toujours pas de nouvelle de leurs ennemis et s'étaient encore bien amusé en arrêtant des criminels. Don avait vraiment l'impression de tenir le rôle de la femme au foyer comme dans les séries dégoulinantes et mièvres de Splinter. Il frissonna de dégoût à l'image qu'il avait en tête.

_« Trop, c'est trop ! »_

Il se retira dans son labo. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec son matériel et son sac de sport en bandoulière sur son épaule, n'en pouvant plus et déterminer à tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Je vais chez Leather Head pour lui monter les derniers tests sanguins pour l'analgésique. » Tout en disant ça, il se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers la porte du repaire, l'ouvrir et réussit à faire quelques pas hors de la tanière. Avant que ses frères sonnés par la masse d'information qu'il leur avait administrée comprennent ce qu'il avait dit et le poursuivre en l'appelant.

« Don revient ! » L'adolescent fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu l'appel de Léonardo et continua sa route, étonnant tout le monde pour l'entêtement de leur frère habituellement raisonnable.

Léo cria plus fort dans la panique. « DONATELLO ! »

Le génie fut coupé dans son élan par Michelangelo qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et le força à se retourner et à s'arrêter. Don le regarda en soupirant. « Quoi… »

Mikey le secoua par les épaules. « NE… REFAIT… PLUS… JAMAIS… ÇA ! »

Donatello fixa confus son petit frère qui semblait être entre deux états, celui de la crise de larmes et celle de la rage. Il voulut parler mais fut coupé par Léo et Raph qui crièrent furieux.

« Non mais, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Don ! »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir ! »

Le mutant au masque violet soupira en comprenant que ça aller être dur de les calmer et de les convaincre. « Je vais chez Leather Head les gars ! Ça va aller ! »

Mikey qui le tenait toujours par les épaules le secoua de nouveau en criant. « Non ça n'ira pas ! Imagine que tu tombes sur des ninjas Foots dans un tunnel ! Ou que le tunnel s'effondre sur toi ! »

Don réussit à parler malgré le secouage qu'il subissait. « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me servir d'escorte. Mais je n'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans le repaire. Je commence à voir les murs se refermer sur moi ! »

Léonardo l'attrapa fermement par le bras, l'arrachant de l'étreinte de Michelangelo. « Tu rentres au repaire ! **Maintenant ! **»

Donatello essaya de raisonner son frère qui lui fit faire demi-tour en le traînant derrière lui malgré ses cris de protestations. « Léo ! Arrête ! ARRÊTE MAINTENANT ! »

Le regard que lui jeta Léonardo par-dessus son épaule. La trop grande proximité de Michelangelo et Raphaël qui le tenait fermement par la taille, leurs mains partout sur son corps guidant de force son corps. Le fit se tétaniser et avoir une crise de panique monumentale. Il se sentit à peine chuter dans les bras de ses frères qui crier son nom, des flashs venaient en son esprit alors qu'il essaya vainement de les repousser. Il ne voulait pas les revoir, pas comme ça. Il ne voulait pas revoir les monstres manipulés les corps de ses frères comme des marionnettes, il ne voulait pas revoir leurs regards vicieux, il ne voulait pas revivre cette douleur. Il sanglota en haletant pour repousser ses hideux souvenirs. « Pitié… Pitié… Non… Léo… »

Il vit le monstre tendre une main sur lui pour attraper sa gorge.

C'était la fin, il allait le tuer. Il ferma les yeux en pleurant.

**à suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous ! Je suis contente de mes corrections qui avance à un rythme régulier me permettant de faire des publications régulières. Ah bonheur, quand le traitement texte fonctionne ! Et je vous réserve une bonne surprise, enfin je suppose que vous l'avez vu venir ou l'avez attendu avec impatience ce moment donc je vous laisse à votre chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Encore un grand merci pour vos avis et messages Dana, Loo-Chan, zazaz, miss t et Iokay dont je suis officiellement fan ! Quand je les lis, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce qu'il vous a le plus marqué dans le chapitre et ce qui vous a plut.

Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

><p><strong>la vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Splinter était inquiet de ne pas voir ses fils revenir.<p>

Il avait bien vu depuis quelques temps que Donatello était déprimé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec ses frères. Il l'avait encore surprit en train de rêvasser, les yeux dans le vague dans la cuisine pendant un bon quart d'heure. L'envie et le besoin de sortir hors du repaire s'était fait de plus en plus présent dans son esprit. Mais le risque qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose de grave, garder une alarme allumé dans leur esprit. Les forçant à s'assurer que Donatello reste bien en sécurité dans le repaire.

Le vieux rat mutant venait encore en pleine nuit s'assurer que son fils était bien dans son lit, le réveillant en sursaut dans le processus. Les sens ninjas de Donatello pour détecter toute présence dans son sommeil c'était grandement amélioré, malheureusement pour une question de survie.

Splinter vit enfin les portes du repaire s'ouvrir avec soulagement avant de se figer en voyant que ses fils ramener Donatello inconscient.

Léonardo, le visage emplit de tristesse et de regret, leva vers son père et Sensei des yeux troublés.

« Je… J'ai voulu le ramener de force et il a paniqué… On lui a fait tellement peur qu'il s'est évanouit… À cause de nous… »

Raphaël et Michelangelo déposèrent en douceur leur frère sur le canapé. Splinter vit avec tristesse le visage marqué par la peur de Donatello, le ramenant au temps où son enfant avait subi les pires sévices entre les mains de ses frères devenu fous. Il lui caressa doucement le front lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui firent effet tout de suite, le visage de Donatello se détendit semblant à nouveau serein.

Léonardo regarda son frère et son père en se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas essayé de lui parler plutôt que de l'agresser physiquement. Il soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait tout fait pour le terroriser par son comportement irrationnel et lui rappeler sans doute le jour où ils étaient devenus fous. Et dans son état pas étonnant qu'il se soit évanouit. « Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui faire peur comme ça ! »

Splinter le rassura. « Tu ne pensais pas à mal, tout ce que tu voulais c'était qu'il soit en sécurité au repaire. Nous ne lui avons pas permis de sortir une seule fois hors du repaire depuis que vous êtes revenu de ce lieu maudit. Je pense que c'était une erreur. Donatello aime sa liberté de mouvement comme vous, j'aurai dû être plus attentif à cela… »

Michelangelo demanda incertain. « Alors, comment fait-on maintenant ? On le laisse sortir avec le risque qu'il peut tomber dans une embuscade ou pire ! »

Splinter secoua la tête. « Je pensais à autre chose qui devrait faire l'affaire… »

* * *

><p>Donatello se réveilla en clignant des yeux cherchant où il était, il se souvient de la dispute et grimaça. Il s'était évanouit dans les égouts. Après ça, on ne le laissera plus jamais sortir, prisonnier à vie dans sa propre maison pour sa sécurité. Il pressa ses mains sur les yeux en se maudissant. « Je suis un mauvais ninja, le pire de tout l'univers… »<p>

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

L'adolescent-tortue se releva en sursaut, il était allongé sur le canapé et celui qui avait parlé été au-dessus de sa tête. Il se tourna pour voir Michelangelo qui l'observer depuis le fauteuil. « Tu es un bon ninja Donny, tu n'as pas le droit de mettre en doute tes capacités ! »

Le jeune mutant s'emporta immédiatement, trop de chose pesait sur son cœur. « Comment ça pas le droit ! Vous ne me laissez même pas sortir prendre l'air. Même pas pour aller dans les égouts ! Je suis tellement faible que je m'essouffle pour un rien ! Et… Et je me suis évanouit alors que j'aurais dû gérer…. J'essaie… mais je vois bien que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper mon niveau d'avant…. J'ai perdu tellement de muscles… »

« Avoir du muscle n'est pas ce qui fait de toi un ninja, Donatello. » L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Splinter qui venait vers lui. « Ce sont les techniques et les disciplines que je t'ai enseigné et que tu maitrises qui font de toi un ninja. »

Donatello hocha lentement de la tête mais son regard montrait qu'il n'était pas convaincu par les paroles de son père qui continua. « Donatello… Même si tu avais eu tous tes moyens, tu n'aurais rien pu faire… Tes frères n'ont rien pu faire… »

Son fils baissa la tête et parla d'une voix douce. « Avec des suppositions et des si pour ce genre de chose que rien ne peut arranger même si on remontait le temps. Il faut mieux arrêter de se lamenter inutilement et affronter la situation. J'ai coulé dans la dépression et frôler encore une fois les ténèbres de la mort. Je me suis habitué à la noirceur et à vivre avec elle. »

Splinter ferma les yeux un instant pour méditer les paroles de son fils, apparemment il avait réfléchit depuis longtemps à tout cela et résigné à son sort. Il soupira et leva ses yeux noirs sur son fils dont le regard était terne, perdu dans le vide.

« Donatello. »

La tortue vert olive tourna la tête vers lui s'attendant à un nouvel argument de son père.

« Nous allons partir quelque temps d'ici, prépare tes affaires en conséquence pour quelques semaines. » Il vit avec plaisir une étincelle éclairée les pupilles chocolat de Donatello qui demanda. « Nous allons où ? »

Michelangelo qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à présent se leva en gesticulant, heureux de la curiosité de son frère. « On va à la ferme de Casey ! »

Donatello sourit complètement, il se leva et courut presque vers sa chambre en criant. « C'est la meilleur nouvelle depuis longtemps ça ! »

* * *

><p>Casey se proposa comme chauffeur pour conduire le van d'April, plus confortable et plus grand pour les quatre tortues, leur maître et leurs affaires. Le voyage fut calme avec Mikey qui avait monopolisé la radio et les pauses pipi pour Donatello.<p>

Une fois arrivée à la ferme, les tortues prirent possession de leur chambre.

La tortue vert olive profita que le soleil soit encore haut pour faire une longue promenade dans les alentours avec Mikey qui jacassa sur leur dernier combat pour qu'il soit au courant de tout leur exploit. Donatello aimait beaucoup l'entendre car ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose, il lui demandait parfois des détails ou rigolait des commentaires de son frère sur leur adversaire.

Michelangelo aimait voir son frère si heureux et détendu. Il se rendit compte à quels points Donatello avait été stressé et triste par son isolement imposé en l'entendant rire. Il se promit de tout faire pour que son frère soit heureux.

Ils revinrent à la ferme quand le soleil commença à se coucher et furent accueillis par une bonne odeur de cuisine, Michelangelo s'écria en voyant que c'étaient Casey et Splinter qui avaient préparés le repas. « Hé ! Je pensais que c'était moi le cuisinier ! »

Raphaël le nargua. « Tu n'avais qu'à rentrer plus tôt ! Au lieu de te plaindre ! »

Ils dinèrent de bon cœur et savourèrent ensuite le bon air doux de la campagne sur la terrasse. Donatello se reposait sur le transat, allongé sur sa carapace, savourant la douce fraîcheur du mois d'été alors que l'automne s'annoncer. Il sentit des petits coups donnés dans son ventre, les bébés semblaient appréciés eux aussi la détente totale de leur parent.

Michelangelo poussa un cri d'extase en disant. « Oooh ! Je vois un petit pied qui dépasse ! »

Donatello leva la tête en se demanda de quoi il parlait, et vit effectivement que sur son côté droit, un minuscule pied était imprimé sur sa peau tendu.

« Eh ben ! J'en connais qui se dégourdissent les jambes ! » S'écria Mikey.

Le génie hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire, puis il posa doucement sa main dessus pour toucher l'enfant et il sentit le petit retirer son pied. Il sourit en se demandant quels seraient leur caractère et à quoi ils ressembleraient, tiendraient-ils de leurs géniteurs ? Il se sentit soudainement fatigué et alla se coucher après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Ces 2 semaines passées à la campagne furent la meilleure chose qui leur fut arrivée depuis longtemps.

Donatello fut très triste quand les jours qu'ils s'étaient impartis furent terminés. Ils fermèrent la maison et Casey les ramena chez eux, Don déprima dans son coin en songeant qu'il allait à nouveau être enfermé. Leather Head avait été averti de leur retour et avait demandé à faire une échographie le plus tôt possible. Les choses allaient redevenir comme il y a quelques jours avant leur séjour à la ferme.

Raphaël remarqua l'humeur maussade de son petit frère. « Don, ça va ? »

Donatello tourna les yeux vers lui, avant de les détournés à nouveau sur la route. « On en reparlera dans quelques jours, quand je serai devenu claustrophobe… »

Tous comprirent alors les réticences de l'adolescent à rentrer, il sentait qu'on allait à nouveau le piéger dans le repaire. Léonardo s'éclaircie la gorge avant de parler. « Tu sais Don, on peut t'arranger des sorties à la casse et à d'autre endroit si tu veux… »

Donatello le fixa un moment pour évaluer la sincérité de ces paroles, quand il fut convaincu, il hocha de la tête. « Je vais faire une liste de tout ce qu'il me faudra à la casse et je vais m'assurer que ce soit toi qui porte le plus lourd. »

Raphaël et Michelangelo ricanèrent en observant Léo qui grommela. « À tes ordres, frérot. »

Le soir même, ils sortirent à la casse ce qui fut très agréable pour Donatello, il put récupérer beaucoup des composants qui lui avaient fait si cruellement défaut depuis des mois. Léonardo porta comme promis la charge la plus lourde à son plus grand désarroi. Ils revinrent sans aucun souci au repaire où leur père les attendait et fut rassuré en les voyants revenir sains et saufs.

Le lendemain, Donatello s'occupa d'un assemblage qu'il pouvait enfin conclure grâce aux pièces ramassées, il sentit alors une douleur atroce. Il se retrouva au sol les bras autour du ventre, haletant et gémissant dans la misère. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à se traîner à quatre pattes et se dirigea lentement vers la porte blindée qu'il ouvrit pour sortir. Une fois franchit le seuil, il glissa en boule au sol à nouveau terrassé par la douleur.

Ses frères et son père furent rapidement autour de lui et paniquèrent en le voyant aussi mal. Léonardo eu heureusement la présence d'esprit d'appeler Leather Head pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Selon les ordres du grand mutant, ils amenèrent leur frère dans la salle de bain et firent couler de l'eau chaude sur le ventre de l'adolescent qui commença à pouvoir respirer normalement et à se détendre. Ils appliquèrent en plus des serviettes chaudes sur sa carapace qui firent leur office.

Donatello, soulagé de la douleur, craint que ce soit le début du travail. Il demanda à parler à Leather Head, Léonardo lui passa le téléphone. « Dite-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ! » Supplia-t-il au grand crocodile mutant.

La voix grave du grand reptile lui répondit. « Je suis désolé, mon ami. Mais on dirait bien que ce sont des contractions que vous avez eu, l'eau chaude et les compresses les ont soulagées pour le moment. Mais elles peuvent revenir n'importe quand. »

Donatello s'apitoya. « Mais c'est trop tôt ! »

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir où ils en étaient dans leur développement. Ils sont peut-être prêts. » Don dû gémir de malheur car Leather Head s'empressa de le rassurer. « Je viens le plus rapidement possible, continué de rester dans l'eau chaude. »

La communication coupa et le génie redonna son téléphone à Léo. « Leather Head va venir bientôt… »

Raph demanda. « C'est… Le moment ? »

Donatello haussa les épaules d'ignorance en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas…. On va voir ça dès qu'il sera arrivé. » Il trembla d'appréhension._ « Pourvu que ça ne soit pas ça. C'est trop tôt. » _

Une main se glissa dans la sienne. Don leva les yeux vers Mikey qui lui sourit doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Leather Head va bientôt arriver. Pour l'instant profite juste de l'eau. »

Splinter demanda. « Pensez-vous qu'April devrait être avertie ? »

Léonardo préféra téléphoner pour l'avertir, elle se mit aussitôt en route.

Leather Head arriva le premier et Donatello le rejoint dans son labo avec une serviette autour du ventre pour le garder au chaud. Les contractions s'étaient arrêtées mais elles pouvaient revenir. Une fois l'adolescent installé, le crocodile mutant put observer avec l'échographe un des fœtus en cherchant le sac vitellin. « Regarder Donatello, vous voyez ici. Le sac vitellin est entièrement absorbé… Vous savez ce que ça signifie. »

« Je vais bientôt accoucher… » La voix de Don était tellement faible que Leather Head se tourna pour le regarder, il vit que la couleur avait fui son visage.

« Donatello… Ça va bien se passer. Je vous le promets. Les bébés ne mesurent qu'une vingtaine de cm et vous avez trouvé un analgésique qui est compatible avec votre système immunitaire. Normalement cela aura l'effet d'une péridurale. »

« C'est ça le problème… Normalement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des tests plus approfondit. Si ça se trouve je vais tout sentir… » Il se déplaça mal à l'aise, il n'était du genre douillet, mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il voulait qu'on le laisse se reposer de la douleur en cet endroit.

April arriva quelques minutes plus tard en souriant mais on voyait bien qu'elle était soucieuse. « Alors, l'échographie ? »

Don soupira. « Ils vont arriver aujourd'hui il semblerait… »

April se figea puis fit demi-tour. « Je vais avertir les autres. »

Toute la maison fut en effervescence, Léo et Mikey vinrent auprès de Donatello qui n'avait pas bougé de la table d'examen, encore sous le choc. « Hé, Donny… »

Leur frère tourna la tête vers eux, les yeux embués par la peur. Michelangelo lui prit la main et la pressa doucement. Donatello sembla sortir de sa torpeur et descendit de la table.Léonardo ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, il ne voulait pas être envahissant dans un moment pareil. Ils allèrent au salon où Don s'assit dans le canapé en s'emmitouflant dans une couverture pour rester au chaud.

Raphaël vint à côté de lui inquiet de la pâleur sur son visage. « Don… Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Donatello secoua la tête mais ne dit rien, le regard perdu dans le vague. Splinter vient devant son fils qui le regarda sans le voir, l'esprit tourmenté par le futur accouchement.

« Donatello… Mon enfant. »

L'adolescent réagit à l'appel de son père en frissonnant d'un seul coup avant de tendre la main vers lui de façon suppliante.

Splinter la lui prit tendrement et entendit la voix de son enfant rendu fluette par la peur. « C'est trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt… »

Le rat mutant senti sa main tremblée dans la sienne, il essaya de le rassurer et lui fit faire un peu de méditation pour le calmer.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo observaient la scène depuis la cuisine avec Casey qui était venu avec April quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Le jeune homme battait un rythme imaginaire d'une jambe, observant inquiet Donatello qui semblait retrouver son calme grâce à la méditation. « Comment va-t-on savoir que c'est le moment ? Si ça se trouve il a encore le temps, on n'en sait rien. »

Leather Head qui était entré silencieusement dans la cuisine le contre dit. « Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Les petits sont prêts pour leur naissance, s'ils devaient rester plus longtemps ça serait Donatello qui pourrait être en danger. »

Raphaël secoua la tête. « Alors, quand vont-ils arrivés ? »

Leather Head réfléchit à haute voix. « Les contractions ont déjà commencés, elles vont augmenter de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son corps soit prêt pour la naissance. Cela peut prendre plusieurs heures, mais ils naitront aujourd'hui. »

Donatello se crispa soudainement en sifflant de douleur, Splinter essaya de l'aider en lui disant de prendre de petites bouffées d'air de bloquer et de tout lâcher en recommençant plusieurs fois.

Leather Head compta qu'entre les deux contractions s'étaient écoulés moins d'une heure, il estima le temps de durée de ces contractions d'au moins 10 minutes. Si ça continue comme ça dans moins de deux heures, il se retrouvera avec des contractions régulières et très courtes.

**à suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'instant critique de la naissance toute proche des futurs bébés- tortues ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et j'attend vos impressions de pied ferme !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Donatello était terrifié.<p>

Il avait mal mais il arrivait à gérer la douleur en faisant la technique de respiration que lui avait montrée Splinter. Il regarda la table d'examen qui avait subi des modifications pour l'accouchement, c'était elle la source de sa terreur. Il avait l'impression que les étriers de métal brillés d'une lueur glacial. On le guida en douceur vers la table d'examen mais il ne put s'y asseoir. Tout le monde cru qu'il avait trop mal pour pouvoir le faire et Léonardo le souleva pour le poser sur la table entre les étriers. L'adolescent garda les jambes serrées en tremblant.

Leather Head qui était à ses pieds attendant qu'il s'installe, l'interpella. « Donatello ? »

La tortue se raidit et essaya en tremblant de poser ses pieds sur les étriers. Quand il sentit de grandes mains lui toucher les pieds pour le guider, il poussa un cri et retira ses jambes en tremblant. Le crocodile se demanda ce qui se passer en le voyant sur le point de fuir. « Donatello ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

L'adolescent au bord des larmes, secoua violement la tête. « Je… Je ne peux pas… Pas… Les étriers… Ils… commençaient par ça quand il faisait les examens à… À chaque fois… Ça faisait si mal… »

Leather Head se figea avant de reculer loin de la table, horrifié. « Je… Je suis désolé… On va faire autrement. » Il arracha de la table les étriers, les jetant au loin et regarda Donatello qui se sentit tout de suite plus en sécurité. « Merci… »

Le plus grand mutant hocha de la tête et l'aida à s'installer confortablement sur la table d'examen en plaçant un drap sur ses jambes. April fit sortir les tortues et Splinter en leur disant que moins il y aurait de monde, mieux ça irait pour Donatello. Ils obéirent en souhaitant que tout aille bien pour lui.

La jeune femme prépara ensuite le matériel pour accueillir les bébés à venir. Pendant que le crocodile mutant scruta l'intimité de Donatello et le rassura. « D'après ce que je vois, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, on va vous injecter l'analgésique. »

L'adolescent sentit à peine la piqûre de l'aiguille, le produit fit rapidement effet et il put respirer normalement à nouveau. Leather Head continua de scruter quand il lui donna le signal. « Maintenant, vous allez pousser doucement. »

Don obéit et s'arrêta quand on lui dit. Cela dura un petit moment comme cela, quand finalement arriva le premier petit, il entendit Leather Head s'exclamer. « April ! Apportez vite la couveuse ! »

April obéit, lâchant la main de Donatello qui ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se passer à cause du drap qui faisait écran sur ses jambes écartées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il angoissé.

Leather Head ne lui répondit pas, lui ordonnant. « Il y en a un autre qui arrive, poussé ! » Il obéit et le deuxième petit arriva très rapidement. La tortue haleta en se demandant ce qui se passer car il y avait encore un silence inquiétant. « April, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Le crocodile lui dit de pousser encore et le troisième arriva. Le processus continua comme ça, très rapidement jusqu'à ce que vienne enfin le dernier petit, laissant Donatello en sueur et haletant. L'analgésique avait fait parfaitement son office, il n'avait pas eu mal. Il en pleura de bonheur.

Enfin, enfin c'était fini ! Il allait récupérer sa vie et on ne lui parlerait plus jamais de ça. Il se redressa épuisé sur ses coudes pour voir ce qui se passer. April, le voyant faire, le recoucha sur sa carapace en lui disant de ne pas se relever tout de suite et le maintien couché.

« April, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Questionna avec inquiétude le jeune mutant.

La jeune femme rousse lui sourit affectueusement en lui épongeant son front. « On va te les montrer. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux que j'appelle tes frères et Splinter ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête en accord.

La rouquine arrangea le drap sur ses jambes étendues pour le rendre présentable avant de sortir. Quand elle fut sortie, l'adolescent-tortue essaya à nouveau de se redresser mais fut arrêter par Leather Head qui poussa la couveuse à côté de lui. Donatello put enfin voir ce qu'il y avait avec les bébés.

Dans la couveuse se tenant six poches où s'agiter des petites formes. Il fronça des sourcils. « Que ce que ? » Il tendit la main et en toucha une. Il fut surprit de constater que c'était une sorte de coquille blanchâtre, molle et opaque.

Leather Head lui sourit. « Je ne vous raconte pas ma surprise en voyant le premier arriver. Ils sont tous dans cette sorte de coquille d'œuf qui est incroyablement molle. Je n'ai pas osé la déchirer… »

L'adolescent qui n'avait pas lâché la poche, sentit une petite carapace qui s'agiter doucement sous ses doigts, il resta immobile, hypnotisé par eux. Il fut rappelé soudainement à la réalité en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il retira sa main précipitamment et se recula autant que possible sur la table en s'agrippant au drap.

Ses frères et Splinter entrèrent lentement, s'attendant à quelque chose comme des cris de nouveau-né, mais le silence anormal les alarma. Ils virent Donatello observant avec attention la couveuse et s'en approchèrent.

À cet instant, un des petits perça sa coquille et se débattit pour en sortir maladroitement. Tout le monde s'immobilisa, surprit et observèrent en silence la petite tortue qui réussit à sortir hors de sa coquille et chercha à se mouvoir.

Leather Head attrapa en douceur la petite tortue nouveau-née et l'ausculta rapidement. Il lui mit un bracelet de naissance à sa cheville, avant de la déposer dans un des berceaux préparé pour l'occasion. « Il est en bonne santé, je suppose que c'est un garçon mais je ne serai sûr qu'un peu plus tard. »

Les tortues fixèrent en silence le premier-né de leur espèce qui chercha à se relever maladroitement de sa position couchée sur la carapace. N'y arrivant pas, il poussa un cri de frustration qui se transforma rapidement en pleurs.

Michelangelo réagit aux pleurs en s'approchant du berceau et prit délicatement entre ses mains le bébé qui en dépasser à peine en lui disant. « Chut, là, calme-toi mon tout beau. Voilà, ça va mieux une fois debout. Hein ? »

Le petit qui avait une peau luisante et satiné de couleur vert tendre pousse, tendit une minuscule main sur le visage de la tortue portant la couleur orange, cherchant à attraper son masque. Mikey l'observa en s'exclamant. « Il a les yeux bleus comme moi ! »

Leather Head lui dit. « C'est normal, dans un premier temps ils vont sans doute tous avoir les yeux bleus, la pigmentation définitive viendra plus tard. »

Splinter vint voir le petit que Mikey lui tendit, il prit dans ses bras son premier petit-fils et caressa doucement son front alors que l'enfant le regarder avec curiosité. « Il est magnifique. »

« Normal ! C'est mon fils ! » S'exclama Michelangelo avec une fierté non feinte.

« Oh seigneur ! Ne me dites pas que l'aîné va être l'enfant de Mikey, on va tous mourir ! » S'exclama Raphaël angoissé.

Léonardo chercha à le rassurer. « Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas lui le père, c'est peut-être le tien ou le mien… »

Un œuf suivit d'un autre se percèrent, les petits s'agitèrent de la même façon que leur aîné pour sortir hors de leur coquille. Leather Head et April attrapèrent en douceur les petits pour qu'ils ne dérangent pas les autres œufs. Ils les auscultèrent, la jeune femme remarqua que celui qu'elle tenait avait un problème. « Leather Head, celui-ci a encore son sac vitellin ! »

Leather Head vint le voir. « C'est bon, le sac dépasse à peine et va vite se résorber, il ne risque rien… Enfin, elle ne risque rien. »

Les tortues s'exclamèrent. « Une fille ! »

Leather Head hocha de la tête. « Je ferais des tests plus tard, mais je dirais bien que c'est une fille à la forme de sa carapace. »

Donatello sourit doucement, il avait réussi. Son espèce avait enfin une chance de prospérer. Tous ces malheurs avaient eu une raison, une finalité. Il n'avait pas souffert pour rien.

La petite fut confier à Léonardo qui fut rapidement mit mal à l'aise par l'agitation de l'enfant dans ses bras, il fut soulager de voir Raphaël prendre le bébé qui se calma tout de suite. Elle avait la même couleur de peau vert tendre et les yeux bleus comme ses frères. « Ils ont tous la même couleur de peau ? » Demanda Léonardo alors que Leather Head lui confiait le deuxième garçon qui s'agita un peu avant de se concentrer à mâchouiller son minuscule poing gauche.

« Elle va peut-être changer plus tard comme pour les yeux. » Lui répondit le crocodile mutant.

Deux autres œufs s'ouvrirent, Leather Head et April recommencèrent les mêmes manœuvres que pour les autres. Le crocodile déclara la présence d'une seconde fille et d'un autre garçon. April confia le garçon à Michelangelo qui lui fit des bisous dès qu'il fut dans ses bras et Leather Head confia la fille à Donatello qui se crispa. Il refusa de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Leather Head la déposa en douceur sur son plastron. Il lui souffla doucement à l'oreille. « J'ai vu comment vous regardiez vos frères et les bébés. Vous avez le droit de les prendre dans vos bras vous aussi…. »

Donatello regarda avec crainte la petite qui contrairement à ses frères et sœur, était très calme. Elle ne remuée pas beaucoup, semblant être trop fatigué par ses efforts pour sortir de son œuf. Il lui caressa avec crainte sa carapace pour sentit que celle-ci était très molle, elle se solidifierait dans les jours à venir. Il fronça des sourcils. « Leather Head ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Donatello essayant de se relever alors que la petite tortue sur son torse ne bougeait plus. Leather Head ramassa le bébé-tortue et l'amena sur une table plus loin pour l'examiner. Tout le monde attendit avec angoisse ce qu'aller dire le crocodile, les minutes passèrent.

Donatello s'agrippa violement au drap qui le recouvrait, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, pas après tout ce mal qui lui était arrivé.

Leather Head se retourna la tête basse, le regard triste.

Sans s'en rendre compte l'adolescent se mit à secouer lentement la tête. « Non… **Non** ! » Il se releva de la table et voulut en descendre mais s'écroula au sol, ses jambes encore engourdies par l'anesthésiant ne le porter pas. April essaya d'immobiliser Donatello qui s'agita violement, essayant d'avancer pour rejoindre son enfant. La jeune femme le tient fermement contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise enfin et s'effondre en pleurs dans ses bras.

La petite tortue s'était éteinte en s'endormant.

Leather Head emmaillota doucement le petit corps dans un drap et le posa dans un berceau, il se tourna vers les tortues qui étaient mortifiées par cette perte. Donatello était toujours dans les bras d'April, les yeux fixés vers la petite forme dans son berceau.

Le plus grand mutant se sentit responsable du chagrin de son ami, s'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça. Son regard se tourna vers le dernier œuf qui n'avait pas encore éclot, il l'observa en se demandant pourquoi. Il toucha la coquille avec délicatesse et fut surprit par la froideur qui s'en dégager. Il prit l'œuf mou dans ses mains et fut surprit de ne sentir aucun mouvement. Quand il l'avait touché la première fois le petit avait réagi immédiatement. Inquiet, il chercha avec le stéthoscope un battement de cœur. Il n'y avait rien, le petit était mort dans l'œuf. Il le posa avec douceur dans la couveuse.

Les tortues l'avaient vu faire et l'expression sur son visage parla pour lui.

Donatello resta sous le choc, seules des larmes coulèrent pour la perte de la deuxième petite tortue. Splinter ne supportant plus de voir son enfant ainsi malmener ordonna à Raphaël et Michelangelo de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ils posèrent les bébés qu'ils tenaient dans les bras d'April et Leather Head. Mikey prit Donatello en passant son bras en écharpe autour de son cou et le souleva du sol façon nuptial, Raph ouvrit la porte et les escorta.

Casey qui avait attendu dehors fut sous le choc en voyant sortir du laboratoire Donatello qui pleurait dans les bras de Michelangelo et le regard triste de Mikey et Raph. Il les laissa passer sans les interpeler, il se précipita dans le laboratoire pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il trouva April en train de bercer tendrement un bébé-tortue qui s'agitait dans ses bras. Elle leva la tête vers lui et pleura. Le jeune homme la pris par la taille pour ne pas déranger le petit, il l'embrassa sur le front. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

April secoua la tête et serra contre elle le petit. « On en a perdu deux… »

Casey regarda autour de lui pour comprendre et vit effectivement qu'il y avait 4 bébés-tortues et non 6. « Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Splinter qui berçait contre lui un bébé endormit, parla d'une voix douce. « La petite s'est endormie et ne s'est pas réveiller. Et le dernier n'a pas éclot. »

Le jeune homme fut triste pour la perte de ces deux bébés-tortues, il caressa la tête du petit qu'April tenait. « Donatello avait l'air d'être anéantit par leurs morts. Mais ils restent les autres qui pourront peut-être le consoler de sa peine. » Il prit dans ses bras l'enfant qui s'endormait et lui caressa doucement la carapace.

* * *

><p>Donatello se laissa border dans son lit, il ne dit rien, fixant le plafond en pleurant doucement. Il s'en voulait, s'il n'avait pas accepté de prendre la petite dans ses bras, elle ne serait pas morte. « Je l'aurai appelé Sumire et lui Neri… »<p>

Michelangelo s'immobilisa en entendant son frère parler doucement, il s'assit à côté de lui dans le lit. « Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça. Je suis malheureux de leurs pertes… »

Donatello se retourna sur son côté lui présentant sa coquille, coupant toute discussion. Mikey voulut le toucher mais il remarqua les sanglots qui secoués les épaules de son frère, il caressa doucement sa carapace en lui murmurant. « Ils sont morts dans leur sommeil. Ils sont partis en douceur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela, c'était un accident… »

Don se recroquevilla en boule pour pleurer puis se retourna brusquement vers lui, criant presque, la voix rendue rauque par la tristesse. « Si je ne l'avais pas prise dans mes bras ! Elle vivrait toujours ! »

Michelangelo secoua violement la tête. « Nous avons tous pris les bébés dans nos bras et ils n'ont rien eus ! Tu n'as pas eu de chance, mais au moins elle est partie en dormant en sécurité dans tes bras. Elle a pu au moins se sentir bien et aimé avec toi. »

Donatello regarda son frère et d'autres larmes glissèrent de ses yeux.

Mikey avait trouvé les mots pour le réconforter, de tous ses frères c'était lui qui savait trouver les mots pour l'atteindre. Il se blottit contre lui dans une étreinte serrée et sanglota dans ses bras.

Raphaël les regarda en silence, le cœur lourd pour la tristesse de son frère.

* * *

><p>Donatello somnola contre Michelangelo. Raphaël veillait sur eux depuis le fauteuil de la chambre.<p>

On frappa doucement à l'entrée de la chambre. C'était Casey suivit par April, Splinter et Léonardo tenant dans leurs bras les bébés endormis. Ils les déposèrent près de Donatello qui les regarda avec crainte et émerveillement.

April lui parla. « Leather Head a fait des prélèvements sanguins à chacun d'eux pour faire des analyses. Il leur a aussi fait des échographies pour voir si tout étaient en ordre et il a confirmé qu'il y avait bien 3 garçons et une fille que voilà. » Dit-elle en pointant la petite portant un bracelet rose à la cheville, blottie au milieu de ses frères qui eux avaient leurs bracelet en bleu. Sur tous les bracelets étaient notés leur ordre de naissance.

Donatello les regarda sans oser les toucher. Ils étaient si petits, leurs carapaces encore molles et fragiles. Il leva les yeux vers sa famille. « Emmenez-les dans la pouponnière. Ils y seront plus en sécurité qu'auprès de moi. »

Splinter lui caressa le front et lui dit. « Je t'ai observé lors de l'éclosion des enfants. Ton visage était aussi rayonnant, sinon plus que quand tu parles d'une de tes inventions, tu avais envie de les prendre dans tes bras comme tes frères. Mais tu t'es forcé à te tenir en retrait…. Je t'ai appris à être à l'écoute de ton cœur et de ton instinct. Ne fausse pas tes sentiments pour tes enfants. »

Donatello le fixa, incertain. « Mes… » Il secoua la tête et fixa ses mains agrippées au drap. « Je ne suis pas… »

Splinter le coupa. « Je ne te demande pas de te comporter comme une mère envers eux. Je te demande de les reconnaître pour ce pourquoi tu t'es battu envers et contre tout durant cette période. Tu leur as donné la vie. Ils sont de notre chair et de notre sang, ils sont vos enfants et font partie de la famille. »

Donatello compris ce que son père lui expliquer et regarda ses enfants. « Je… Je pense que je pourrais le faire… Mais comment va-t-on leur expliquer plus tard ? »

Léonardo s'approcha du lit. « On a réfléchit à cela et on se disait qu'on pouvait les élever en groupe, sans qu'aucun de nous les reconnaissent comme père… »

Don secoua la tête. « Vous avez le droit de reconnaître vos enfants, ils vont avoir besoin de vous… De savoir d'où ils viennent et… Je leur parlerai alors…. »

Léo lui pressa l'épaule. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Donatello baissa la tête. « Il faut faire ce qui est juste pour eux. » Un des petits bougea dans son sommeil et vient se coller contre la jambe de l'adolescent qui lui câlina doucement le front, avant de geler en se rendant compte de son geste. Il se figea en réfléchissant un moment et recommença avec tendresse. Il chantonna la douce berceuse japonaise qui était désormais familière à tout le monde, les bébés-tortues réagirent en se pelotonnant plus contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur. Splinter guida tout le monde vers la sortie et jeta un dernier regard sur son fils qui veillait tendrement sur ses enfants.

* * *

><p>Donatello se réveilla en sursaut durant la nuit.<p>

Léonardo était là, lui disant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Paniqué, il vérifia sur les bébés qui dormaient paisiblement contre lui. Ne comprenant pas l'urgence, il regarda son grand frère avec inquiétude. Ce dernier avait l'air de réfléchir avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le câliner en disant. « C'est un miracle… »

Ses frères entrèrent dans la chambre suivit de leur père portant dans ses bras un paquet qu'il remit à Donatello qui le regarda faire sans comprendre. Il avait l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé ou d'être dans un état second suite à une transe, il avait dû mal à réfléchir.

Splinter lui dit. « Regarde. »

L'adolescent fut intrigué en reconnaissant un bébé-tortue enveloppé dans un drap. Ses yeux descendirent sur ceux qui dormaient contre de lui pour les recompter puis sur l'enfant dans ses bras plusieurs fois avant de regarder son père. Ses yeux versés des larmes comme s'il avait compris mais refuser de croire sans une confirmation.

Son père hocha de la tête et lui dit. « Elle est vivante… Leather Head la entendu pleurer durant la nuit. Elle n'était pas morte, elle a eu trop froid et s'est mise en hibernation profonde. »

Donatello caressa tendrement le visage endormit et l'embrassa délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller en murmurant. « Sumire… Bienvenue ma belle… » Il plaça l'enfant près des autres pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Une fois installée, il regarda ses enfants dormir en ayant peur qu'ils disparaissent. « Ils sont bien là ? »

Il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il avait pensé à haute voix et fut surprit quand son père lui caressa le front en le rassurant. « Ils seront toujours là à ton réveil. Je veille sur vous. » Splinter le berça avec sa berceuse alors que ses frères lui pressèrent le bras et l'épaule pour lui faire savoir qu'ils ne bougeraient pas eux non plus. Donatello s'endormit rapidement contre son père, sa famille était auprès de lui.

**à suivre...**

**Je dois vous dire que la petite Sumire a eu beaucoup de chance car j'avais vraiment décidé de la faire mourir. Mais après mûre réflexion, je pense que Donatello n'a pas à subir la perte brutal de deux enfants. Et l'idée qu'il y est plus de fille dans la futur génération de tortue était assez plaisante. **

**Petit jeu pour le prochain chapitre : Avez-vous une idée de qui est le père de quel enfant ? **

**Faites par de vos suppositions et je vous dirai si elles sont exactes. :-)**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Après cet événement qui marque une nouvelle étape et vie, pour les tortues et la famille Hamato qui s'agrandit. Voyons comment les jeunes parents arrivent à gérer leurs nouveaux rôles.

J'ai lu quelques avis qui me donnent tout plein de nouvelles idées et j'en suis ravie, merci ! \^o^/

Sinon pour le jeu "Devinez qui est le père de...". Pour l'instant c'est froid, mais avec les nouvelles informations qui seront données par Leather Head, notre scientifique reptilien préféré. Vous devriez trouver pas mal de nouveaux indices.

Bonne chance et Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants, les jeunes parents apprirent à faire connaissance avec leurs petits qui étaient très dégourdis et en découverte de leur environnement. Ils ne savaient pas marcher debout mais se déplaçaient facilement à quatre pattes comme des tortues normales, faisant sourire Splinter qui revoyait ses fils bébés.<p>

Quand leur carapace commença à se solidifier, leur capacité à la marche debout se développa en même temps. Ils furent capable de tenir debout au bout de 2 semaines, même s'ils préféraient ramper à quatre pattes la plus part du temps. Ils gazouillaient des syllabes sans sens dont Mikey était fou et exaspéra Raphaël qui le voyait régresser au stade bébé.

Ils grandirent rapidement, mangeant beaucoup et souvent de tout sans problème avec leurs petites dents. Ils passèrent d'une taille de 20 cm à 50 cm environs en ce laps de temps, soit plus petit qu'un nouveau-né humain à celui d'un bébé de 2-3 mois. Tout comme ils passèrent tous seuls des couches à l'apprentissage du pot durant ces quelques jours.

Les examens de Leather Head montrèrent que leur A.D.N. était sain et parfaitement stable. Il avait fait des tests de paternité dans le souci de savoir si chaque frère avait bien un enfant vivant. Il trouva le même père pour trois des petits en comptant celui qui était mort, un pour deux des enfants restant et un pour le dernier. Il avait proposé de dire qui était le père de quel enfant, mais les tortues concernées refusèrent de savoir, voulant continuer dans l'idée de les élever sans différence.

Donatello se remit bien de l'accouchement, n'en gardant aucune séquelle physique à part une nouvelle perte de poids. Il avait le ventre qui s'était creusé de façon impressionnante montrant l'emplacement où s'étaient tenus les bébés. Ses organes retrouvèrent lentement leur place, mais il resta incroyablement svelte par rapport à ses frères. L'adolescent ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, trop soucieux de suivre jour et nuit les progrès des enfants et de s'assurer de leur bonne santé. Il fallait qu'on le force à s'asseoir pour manger et à prendre du repos pour qu'il ne tombe pas de fatigue.

Léonardo remarqua un jour que les petits avait les yeux qui avaient changés de couleur dont un qui était bleu turquoise, les petites tortues avaient aussi la pigmentation de leur peau qui avait changé. Se rapprochant légèrement de la teinte de chacune des tortues. Ils n'avaient pas encore nommé les bébés mais maintenant qu'ils commençaient à bien se développer, il était temps.

Devant toute la famille et amis réuni, ils baptisèrent un à un les bébés.

Le premier fut celui qui avait percé sa coquille en premier. Il fut baptisé Tiziano avec le surnom de Titien, il avait les yeux bleu turquoise et la peau plus verte que Michelangelo, proche du vert avocat.

Le deuxième qui avait les yeux vert gris rappelant ceux de Léonardo et une couleur de peau proche du vert kaki fut baptisé Alessandro.

Le troisième fut la première fille de leur espèce, elle avait les yeux vert émeraude intense et une couleur de peau verte se rapprochant de la menthe. Elle fut baptisé Tsuya en l'honneur de Splinter pour la signification de l'éclat.

Le quatrième avait les yeux bourgognes et la peau vert olive de Donatello, il fut baptisé Daniele.

La dernière, qui était la petite miraculée, avait les yeux couleur noisette et une peau vert mousse, elle fut appelée Sumire comme l'avait souhaité Donatello.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Donatello demanda la permission à son père de faire incinérer le corps de l'enfant mort et d'envoyer les cendres auprès de la tombe de Hamato Yoshi, le Maître de Splinter. Le sensei accepta en demandant s'il voulait qu'on mette une stèle.<p>

« Oui, Père. Il s'appelait Neri. » Répondit son fils d'une voix neutre.

Splinter nota dans son esprit le nom pour lui dédier une prière. « Je demanderai à l'Ancien One de faire ce qu'il faut pour l'enterrement. »

Donatello le remercia et s'en alla dans son laboratoire pour travailler sur des données qui serviraient de carnet de naissance pour les enfants en se retenant de se lamenter sur la perte de son bébé.

Leather Head avait réalisé une tentative désespérée après la réanimation de la petite Sumire en pensant qu'en réchauffant l'œuf dans une couveuse, il ferait peut-être comme sa sœur. Mais le lendemain, il dut se rendre à l'évidence de la mort de l'enfant. Torturé par son échec, le grand mutant avait tout avoué à son ami au masque violet en s'excusant d'avoir fait cela sans sa permission.

Donatello ne lui en voulut pas d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver son enfant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en repensant à la scène de l'œuf dans la couveuse semblant sur le point d'éclore alors que le bébé qu'il contenait ne s'éveillera jamais. Ce fut encore pire quand il fallut tout éteindre et mettre le corps au frais pour pas qu'il se décompose.

Il avait demandé à faire l'enterrement de l'enfant pour ne plus être dans son laboratoire en pensant avec angoisse au corps du bébé mort reposant ici au lieu d'être vivant avec ses frères et sœurs. Il devait le laisser partir pour tourner la page et se concentrer sur ceux qui étaient vivants. Même s'il se détestait de penser ainsi à abandonner son enfant.

Le jour suivant, ils firent la cérémonie de crémation dans le style japonais dans une section de métro abandonné. Leather Head, April et Casey avaient répondus présent à l'invitation.

La famille tortue portait des vêtements funéraires de style japonais et les bébés avaient tous un petit bracelet noir en signe de deuil à leur poignet. Quand les cendres furent réunit dans l'urne portant le nom de l'enfant en japonais, April et Casey l'emballèrent avec soins pour le long voyage jusqu'au Japon. Ils avaient proposés d'apporter eux-mêmes l'urne pour être sûr qu'elle arrive bien intacte entre les mains de l'Ancien One.

Splinter les en remercia encore une fois. Alors que Donatello observait tout attentivement, le visage impassible, il gravait la scène dans son esprit.

Léonardo le voyant faire lui confia Alessandro. L'effet fut instantané. Donatello se détourna complètement de l'urne et se concentra sur le petit qui mâchouiller avec détermination son bracelet en tissu à son poignet. Quand la caisse fut prête, tout le monde salua une dernière fois l'urne pour son ultime voyage avec April et Casey.

Quand ils furent rentrés au repaire, Splinter et Leather Head allèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre un thé. Donatello amena Alessandro dans le parc à bébé où l'attendait ses jouets qu'il parut heureux de retrouver. Il resta un moment à regarder jouer ses enfants avant de partir s'enfermé dans son labo.

Plus tard dans la journée, ses frères virent le voir et lui proposèrent une soirée avec des films pour lui changer les idées. Donatello refusa au début mais Michelangelo le convainquit en utilisant son arme secrète, la supplication avec yeux de bébé chien mouillé. Il se retrouva donc à regarder des films en se goinfrant allégrement de pop-corn et de pizza.

Après une dénutrition, une dépression, une grossesse multiple suivit de l'accouchement, son corps d'adolescent malmené était toujours en récupération. Donatello regarda ses jambes qui paraissaient plus longues et fines, plus… Féminine. Il savait pour le peu qu'il avait pu voir dans un miroir que sa taille était presque la moitié de celle qu'il avait avant tout ça. Sa grossesse l'avait fait paraître plus gros et en meilleur forme qu'il ne l'était. Il avait pesé dans les 75 kilos durant sa grossesse, après l'accouchement il pesé 65 kilos. Leather Head l'avait rassuré en lui disant de manger régulièrement et de ne pas faire d'exercices inutiles en plus de sa formation. Ainsi, il retrouverait petit à petit son poids d'origine. Mais Donatello restait frustrer de ce corps qui lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas comme ses frères.

La soirée fut agréable et les bébés dormirent sans se réveiller une seule fois.

April et Casey avaient téléphonés dès qu'ils étaient arrivés chez l'Ancien One. L'enterrement s'était bien déroulé et l'enfant reposait maintenant auprès de Maitre Yoshi et de Ten-Shen. Ils avaient décidés de rester un peu là-bas pour profiter de l'hospitalité de l'Ancien One, ils reviendraient dans quelques jours avec des cadeaux pour tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Les semaines passèrent lentement.<p>

Léonard, Raphaël et Michelangelo continuèrent les patrouilles alors que Splinter et Donatello s'occupaient des enfants qui grandissaient toujours à une vitesse hallucinante. Ils avaient maintenant la taille d'enfant de 5-6 mois, près d'un mois et demi après leur naissance, leur appétit était de taille à leur besoin. Et ils dormaient comme des loirs après avoir mangés et joués. Ils étaient très calmes, heureusement pour leurs surveillants car ils auraient eu du mal à gérer des enfants surexcités dans leur état de fatigue respectif.

Un soir, Donatello était en train de se reposer dans le canapé avec un livre et un sandwich. La porte du repaire s'ouvrit et il entendit ses frères qui revenaient. Il regarda l'heure et s'étonna de leur retour prématuré. « Hé ! Les gars… »

Sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge.

Raphaël et Michelangelo portaient Léonardo qui était inconscient, la tête en sang.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » S'écria Donatello qui fut rapidement à leur côté, les guidant vers le labo en faisant déjà la liste de leurs blessures.

« On s'est fait avoir ! On est tombé dans une embuscade tendu par les Ninjas Foot. On les repoussait et allions tenter une percée. Quand ces enfoirés lui ont jetés une bombe à la figure ! »

Don paniqua intérieurement. Il passa en mode médecin et prit de quoi laver le visage de Léonardo et autre fourniture en ordonnant à ses frères de mettre leur aîné sur la table. Il commença à lui laver le visage avec le sérum physiologique, retirant les débris de métal et reste de masque brûlé ou déchiré de son visage. Il grimaça en voyant la trace de brûlure autour des yeux. Une fois le visage de Léo débarrassé des débris et du sang, il eut une meilleure vision des blessures et il faillit s'étouffer.

Les blessures étaient les mêmes que sur le visage du vieux Léonardo qui vivait dans leur futur de 30 ans. Il sentit ses tripes se gelés. Le repaire n'était peut-être plus sûr.

« Raph ! Mikey ! Vous avez fait attention à ne pas être suivit !? »

Surprit par la question, ses frère restèrent figés.

Donatello se retourna en criant sur eux. « Répondez ! »

« Oui ! On a fait comme d'habitude ! » S'exclama Michelangelo.

Le génie se détourna d'eux et se précipita sur ses ordinateurs. Il alluma le système et mit en route un programme de sécurité qu'il avait nommé « Aria ». Toutes les caméras et les détecteurs de tous les secteurs de moins de 1000m autours de leur repaire furent mis en route.

« Don ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Lui demanda Raphaël angoisser par le comportement de Donatello.

Le génie ne répondit pas et attendit dans l'angoisse l'Aria de l'alarme. Si elle se déclenchée, ils auraient moins de 30 minutes pour évacuer. Ses frères le regardèrent avec inquiétude mais attendirent en silence.

Au bout de deux minutes, Donatello poussa un soupir. Laissant le programme en route, il se retourna vers Léonardo pour soigner ses blessures. Il banda les coupures et appliqua sur les brûlures de la pommade. Il étudia les yeux blessés en faisant attention à la cornée qui était atteinte. Brûlure du premier degré, les paupières avaient arrêtées le plus gros des dégâts. Il pouvait soigner Léo, sans risque d'infection et surtout sans risque qu'il perd la vue. Quand il eut terminé les soins complexes et délicats. Il dut s'asseoir tant ses jambes flageolaient, l'adrénaline avait fini de faire effet, le laissant épuiser.

Raphaël lui attrapa l'épaule et l'interrogea. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ce cirque ? »

Donatello soupira. « Je voulais être sûr que nous sommes en sécurité… les Foot nous ont toujours fait des surprises dont je préfère m'en passer en ce moment. »

Michelangelo prit doucement la main de Léonardo et demanda. « Il va s'en tirer ? »

Son frère intelligent hocha la tête. « Oui, s'il suit à la lettre mes recommandations pour ne pas devenir aveugle. »

Mikey s'écria. « Aveugle ! Il va devenir aveugle ! » Faisant grincer des dents Don qui avait la migraine à cause des efforts fournit.

Raphaël frappa l'arrière de la tête de Michelangelo en lui disant. « Il a dit qu'il pourrait devenir aveugle s'il ne suivait pas le traitement, il va guérir. »

Donatello voulut rester pour veiller sur Léo dans son sommeil mais Raph le força à aller se coucher, pendant que Mikey prit la relève avec Splinter. La tortue verte émeraude les rejoint quand il fut sûr que le génie dormait et ne chercherait pas à se lever en douce.

* * *

><p>Quand Léonardo se réveilla, il paniqua quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait rien. Il sentit des mains sur ses épaules et des voix familières. « Calme-toi Léo ! Et ne touche pas au bandage sur tes yeux sinon Don va te tuer et tu seras aveugle ! »<p>

« Mikey ? » Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que lui avait dit son frère et ne toucha plus au bandeau sur ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? »

« Tu t'es pris une bombe en pleine tronche. » Lui dit Raphaël de son tact habituel.

« QUOI ? »

« Tu ne t'en rappel pas ? »

Léo secoua la tête à la question de Mikey. « Je me rappelle d'une embuscade, mais après c'est flou… »

Il grimaça quand il essaya de bouger, ses brûlures aux épaules et au visage lui tirer beaucoup quand il bougeait. Il sentit une main sur son bras qui l'aida à descendre du lit d'appoint de l'infirmerie, il fut guidé jusqu'au salon et vers le canapé où il s'assit. On lui apporta une tasse de thé et il demanda alors. « Je dois garder le bandeau combien de temps ? »

« Autant que je le jugerais nécessaire ! » S'exclama la voix autoritaire de Don. Quand il passait en mode médecin personne n'avait intérêt à chercher à discuter ses ordres.

Léonardo tenta quand même le coup. « D'accord, mais ça veut dire combien de temps ? »

« Ça dépend si les dégâts de ta cornée se résorbe bien. Alors je dirais 1 semaine ou 2. »

Léo s'écria. « Quoi ?! »

Donatello soupira. « À ta place, je ne me plaindrais pas. L'œil est l'un des organes qui se répare le mieux s'il est bien soigné. Si tu fais l'idiot le temps va se rallonger pour toi… Te voilà prévenu ! »

La tortue vert forêt grogna, mais promis d'obéit à toutes les consignes de Donatello pour sa sécurité.

La semaine s'écoula lentement. Les petits avaient arrêté leur croissance éclair même ils mangèrent toujours autant. À présent, ils arrivaient à rester éveillés plus longtemps.

Léonardo avait passé son temps à trouver comment pouvoir se déplacer sans aide.

Donatello l'avait conseillé en trouvant des astuces sur internet pour aménager le repaire. Mais de voir Léo comme ça, le ramener toujours dans ce futur cauchemardesque qu'il avait visité. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander au vieux leader comment il avait été blessé, si ça se trouve les blessures actuelles de son frère n'avaient aucun rapport avec ce futur. Il espérait sincèrement que ça soit le cas, il ne voulait pas de ce futur-là pour sa famille.

Il se rappelait que trop bien de ces frères âgés de 46 ans qui avaient vécu 30 ans de combat et de malheurs après sa disparition mystérieuse. Mikey, non Mike, avec son bras en moins, de son amertume et de son cynisme. Il se souvenait nettement de Raph, de son cynisme exacerbé, de son envie de tout détruire et de son œil perdu. Léo aveugle, qui n'avait plus aucun geste fraternel pour ses frères, agissant presque comme un étranger. April devenu aigrit par la mort de Casey. La tombe de Splinter.

Cela ne devait pas avoir lieu ! Jamais ! Quitte à tuer Shredder de ses propres mains à nouveau.

Il savait que dans ce futur, il avait tout simplement disparu sans laisser de trace, abandonnant sa famille et provoquant sa lente destruction. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour garder sa famille unit et de ne jamais les abandonner.

En y réfléchissant, il supposait probable qu'il était sur la même ligne temporelle d'événement que son alter ego futur avait vécu. Si c'était le cas, il avait peut-être fuit après… Ce que les monstres avaient fait. Incapable de supporter ou même de regarder ses frères comme avant. Il avait peut-être changé le futur en restant avec eux, envers et contre tout.

Ce n'était qu'une théorie, mais elle semblait probable, ça expliquerai sa mystérieuse disparition. Lui-même avait failli s'enfuir, tout abandonner dès que ses frères s'étaient remis de leurs blessures et qu'il était resté souffrant et dépendant d'eux.

La situation l'avait rendu malade, mais il avait pu la surmonter par amour pour sa famille.

**à suivre...**

**Sur le sujet de S.A.I.N.W., je trouve que le sujet de ce futur post-****apocalypse n'a pas était beaucoup abordé dans la série de 2003. Alors qu'elle a dû énormément marquer l'esprit de Donatello car à il a assisté à la mort de ses frères**** et s'est retrouvé le seul représentant de son espèce. Même si ce fut pour un court instant, il a été seul au monde. **

**Donc avoir des enfants de leur espèce, même si c'était dans ces conditions, était une chance qu'il n'a pas pu laisser passé. Ne voulant pas d'un tel futur sans espoir pour ses frères.**

**Enfin, je suppose que c'est comme ça que Donatello réagirait.**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Comme vous vous en douter, les choses ont changés au sein de la famille Hamato. Et Shredder sera un peu plus présent dans les prochains chapitres ! Donc de l'action à revendre bientôt et sans doute qu'un certain mutant va encore se retrouver en fâcheuse posture...

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>À la fin de la semaine, Donatello avait fait des tests oculaires à Léonardo qui furent plutôt satisfaisant.<p>

Le jeune leader voyait à nouveau même s'il restait extrêmement sensible à la lumière. Donatello préféra qu'il porte encore un bandeau pour atténuer la lumière pendant une semaine pour être sûr que ses yeux soit complétement guérit.

Entre temps, Donatello pu reprendre l'entraînement sans restriction à son plus grand plaisir.

Sur le tatami, il avait découvert comment combattre en accord avec son nouveau physique élancé. Il devait user de plus de souplesse et de flexibilité qu'auparavant pour retourner la force de son adversaire contre lui. Alors qu'avant, il préférait user de sa force et du poids de son corps pour faire des effets de levier et des coups percutants avec son Bo qui sonner son adversaire. Il avait aussi gagné en rapidité, égalant parfois Michelangelo.

Splinter le guida et le conseilla pour certains mouvements. Il avait l'endurance, la volonté et la patience nécessaire pour ce genre de subtilité comme lui avait dit son Sensei en l'entraînant.

Il avait mené plusieurs combats contre ses frères et en avait remporté la plus part, allant jusqu'à l'égalité durant les duels. Chose qu'il arrivait rarement à faire avant, surtout contre Raph et Léo. Il avait cru que ses frères le ménager. Mais après les avoir vus en sueur alors qu'il se sentait légèrement essoufflé le fit changer d'avis. Son niveau d'endurance avait beaucoup augmenté comme le lui confirma Maître Splinter et ses frères.

Donatello reprit confiance en ses capacités de ninja et envisagea avec espoir sa prochaine sortie en surface. Qu'il avait pu négocier avec succès après le retour d'April et de Casey du Japon. Ils aidèrent Splinter avec les enfants pendant qu'il profiterait enfin d'une excellente soirée de patrouille pour s'amuser en castagnant des voyous.

* * *

><p>L'air et les bruits de la ville. L'ambiance de la nuit éclairée par un quart de lune.<p>

Donatello se sentant revivre, libre de tout. Il courait à toute allure en ayant l'impression que des ailes allaient lui pousser, il sauta vers un autre toit en effectuant un salto facial qui le fit atterrir avec grâce.

Ses frères le regardaient faire, s'assurant de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ils étaient tous gracieux à leur façon, Donatello ayant toujours était l'un des plus gracieux avec Léonardo. À présent, sa grâce était plus soulignée par sa nouvelle silhouette svelte et élancée, la rendant plus touchante.

Ils ne diraient jamais en face de Donatello pour ne pas le blesser, mais ils voyaient la fille en lui et la trouvaient magnifique. Touchante et attirante comme la beauté incarnée que l'on veut protéger de tout danger.

Raphaël avait avoué un soir de patrouille avec Léonardo et Michelangelo, qu'il souhaitait que les filles avaient héritées de la beauté et de la grâce de Donatello pour qu'elles soient aussi belles que leur mère.

Le ninja vert olive qui avait déjà atteint le rebord opposé du toit se retourna vers eux, les queues de son masque violet volant dans le vent. Son visage resplendissant du bonheur d'arpenter la ville avec ses frères. Souriant, il les nargua. « Je vous avais prévenu que je vous battrez tous à la course la prochaine fois ! »

« Tu vas te faire doubler par Mikey, si tu continues à faire l'idiot ! » L'avertit Léonardo qui était enfin officiellement guérit, même s'il lui arrivait encore d'être ébloui par la lumière vive.

Raphaël ricana en s'adressant à Michelangelo. « Mec ! Tu vas perdre ton titre de la tortue la plus rapide ! »

La tortue au masque orange s'écria. « Je n'abandonnerais pas mon titre sans combattre ! Prépare-toi à perdre Donny ! »

Donatello gloussa en répondant. « C'est plutôt à moi de dire cela, Mikey ! Attrapez-moi si vous pouvez ! » Et il sauta de l'immeuble pour disparaître avaler dans les ombres, seul son rire retentit derrière lui.

Ses frères le poursuivirent jouant le jeu. Après plusieurs courses poursuites, il fut coincé par Raphaël et Michelangelo, Léonardo lui toucha l'épaule pour fuir tout de suite de l'autre côté en criant. « C'est toi le chat ! »

Les frères jouèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur un toit tranquille. Ils observèrent le ciel, savourant le faite d'être enfin ensemble après si longtemps.

Raphaël se leva et se tourna vers ses frères, le visage grave il semblait réfléchir.

« Raph ça va ? » Demanda Léonardo.

Raphaël finit par parler de sa voix grave. « Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose auquel j'ai réfléchi… »

Michelangelo ouvrit la bouche, Raphaël lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il se tassa et compris que pour sa survie, la fermer était une bonne idée. L'adolescent échauffé, souffla pour se calmer et continua. « Je disais donc… Que j'ai réfléchi et que j'aimerai élever un des bébés comme mon enfant. »

Ses frères le fixèrent en silence, c'était la première fois que Raph exprimer quelque chose comme ça.

Mikey lui demanda narquoisement. « T'as un besoin de paternité ? »

Raph s'agita mal à l'aise mais continua, décidé à ne pas lâcher son idée. « Oui, j'aimerai m'occuper de mon enfant comme Splinter l'a fait pour nous… »

Léo hocha la tête, comprenant bien les sentiments de son frère. « Tu sais lequel est ton enfant ? »

Raphaël secoua la tête. « Mais je sais duquel je veux m'occuper. Enfin, desquels. »

Ses frères lui firent signe de continuer, se demandant desquels bébés il allait prendre sous son aile.

« Je voudrais m'occuper de Tsuya et Sumire. »

Ses frères le regardèrent en ayant l'impression que leur mâchoire allée tomber.

« Tsuya et Sumire ? Je pensais que tu voudrais t'occuper des garçons moi ! » S'écria Michelangelo.

Raph haussa des épaules et répondit. « J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

Ses frères hochèrent la tête, si Raph avait fait son choix, il s'y tiendrait. Léo regarda ses autres frères, il pensait qu'élever les enfants en groupe était une bonne idée surtout pour Donatello.

Il avait envie d'être père, pas un parmi les autres aux yeux des enfants. Juste le seul père de son enfant comme Splinter. En réfléchissant, il parla à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte. « J'aimerai faire pareil. »

Des sourires s'épanouirent sur les visages de Raphaël et de Michelangelo.

Donatello trouva le temps soudain très froid et proposa de rentrer au chaud.

En chemin, ils s'occupèrent de quelques voyous composés de Dragons Pourpres qui avertir ensuite leur chef Hun que les tortues étaient à nouveau quatre.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Michelangelo regarda les petits qui dormaient profondément. Réfléchissant à la conversation avec ses frères. L'idée d'élever les enfants tous ensemble lui avait plu, mais faire comme Raph ou Léo lui sembler bizarre. S'occuper seul d'un enfant…<p>

Il regarda les garçons qui s'agitaient doucement dans leur sommeil, trois des petits formaient une pile, l'un d'eux se dégagea de la pile qu'il formait avec ses frères et fit tomber celui du dessus. Le petit Titien, se mit à pleurer d'avoir été réveillé de manière brutale. Mikey l'attrapa et le berça avant qu'il ne réveille ses frères et sœurs. Il l'emmena dans le salon en lui chantonnant une berceuse mais Titien ne se rendormit pas, se contentant de le fixer calmement de ses yeux bleu turquoise. L'adolescent sentit son cœur fondre d'amour pour le petit qui l'observait si calmement comme un adulte. Il réalisa alors qu'il comprenait ses frères aînés, il voulait s'occuper de Titien, il voulait s'occuper de son fils.

Léonardo qui avait observé la scène fut surprit en entendant son frère dire au bébé. « Titien à partir de maintenant, je vais m'occuper de toi… Mon fils. »

L'aîné se sentit fier de Michelangelo mais troublé. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais imaginé son espiègle bébé de frère dans le rôle d'un père alors qu'il semblait déjà prêt à en être un.

Quand vient l'heure du repas pour les petits. Léonardo trouva Raphaël dans la pouponnière attrapant en douceur Tsuya qui tapait dans ses mains visiblement heureuse de le voir alors que Sumire le regardait en suçant son pouce en tendant une main vers lui. « J'ai l'impression qu'elles savent que tu es leur père. »

Léo vit Raph rougir d'embarras avant de se ressaisir et de lui dire avec un petit sourire en coin. « On dirait. Tu m'aides avec les petits monstres ? »

Léonardo attrapa Alessandro et Daniele qui étaient occupés à mâchouiller leur jouet à cause de la faim. Une fois en cuisine il les installa sur les chaises hautes qu'April leur avaient dénichée dans une brocante. Il décida de s'occuper de Daniele pour l'aider à manger mais Alessandro se mit à geindre bruyamment.

Michelangelo qui s'occupait de Titien lui fit la remarque. « J'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. »

Léo lui répondit. « C'est stupide, pourquoi il serait jaloux ? »

Mikey lui fit un petit sourire. « Peut-être par ce qu'il t'aime bien. »

Léonardo observa Alessandro qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, le regardant presque avec vénération. Touché par l'amour inconditionnel de l'enfant, il lui câlina la joue. Le petit gazouilla de bonheur à la marque d'affection et s'accrocha fermement à son doigt. Léo lui dit tendrement. « Je ne pars nul pars mon petit Alex. Je reste avec toi. »

Donatello arriva avec Splinter, les trouvant à s'occuper de ceux qu'ils avaient choisi comme leurs enfants. Le vieux rat comprit la scène et fut heureux, ses fils allaient ressentir la joie d'être père.

Donatello vit Daniele sur sa chaise haute, mangeant tout seul sans s'occuper des autres. Il s'approcha de l'enfant qui leva vers lui son visage tout barbouillé de nourriture jusqu'à front. Le génie étouffa un gloussement et passa une serviette sur son visage pour le rendre propre. Daniele n'apprécia pas et chercha à repousser le linge en gesticulant avant de protester. « Vheu pas ! »

Don se figea comme tous ceux l'ayant entendu et se retournèrent vers lui.

« Il vient de parler là ? » Demanda Léonardo.

Donatello hocha la tête observant toujours le petit qui le fixer renfrogné.

« Whoua ! C'est génial ! On va fêter ça avec un gâteau ou une pizza ?! » S'exclama Mikey surexcité.

Ce fut gâteau au chocolat après le repas de midi, les petits en furent fou et en mangèrent jusqu'à la dernière miette. Tout le long du repas, Michelangelo avait essayé d'acheter Daniele pour qu'il parle à nouveau sans succès.

Donatello remarqua alors que ses frères avaient vraiment une attention particulière pour certains enfants. « Vous aussi, vous voulez faire comme Raph ? »

En faites, c'était une supposition qu'il espérait fausse.

Ses frères lui répondirent d'un sourire de père comblé.

_« Et voilà, bingo ! » _Il baissa les yeux sur Daniele qui se concentrait à malaxer le dernier bout de gâteau entre ses doigts.

_« Je ne pourrai m'occuper de lui comme ils le feront avec les autres, déjà que j'ai du mal à jongler avec le labo, l'entraînement, l'entretien électrique du repaire et de la sécurité. » _Il se leva et se dirigea vers son laboratoire pour continuer ses projets en se disant que l'un de ses frères s'occuperait bien de l'enfant. Après tout, c'était eux les pères.

* * *

><p>Leather Head vint plus tard dans l'après-midi rendre visite à la famille Hamato. Il s'installa dans le salon avec Splinter pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Le vieux rat trouvait agréable la présence du crocodile mutant qui était toujours partant pour discuter philosophie et pour suivre avec le même engouement les séries dramatiques qu'il aimait tant. Leather Head remarqua alors que Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo avaient toujours le même enfant dans les bras ou s'arrangeaient pour l'avoir toujours en vue.<p>

Splinter remarqua l'interrogation du crocodile mutant et lui expliqua alors. « Il semblerait qu'ils se soient découvert une affinité avec certain des petits et ils ont décidés d'élever chacun d'eux comme leur propre enfant. »

Leather Head observa la scène des trois tortues jouant avec leurs petits, Daniele ne semblait pas déranger de ne pas être traité comme les autres. Le crocodile mutant se gratta le menton avant de glousser, Splinter le regarda intriqué. Leather Head lui expliqua la source de son amusement. « Je me disant que l'instinct de reconnaissance de la progéniture est une drôle de chose, car ils ont presque tous choisit leur enfant à élever. »

Splinter compris et sourit doucement. « Les liens du sang. »

À ce moment, Donatello sortit de son laboratoire pour aller chercher du café.

Leather Head eu le temps d'observer la forme physique de son ami alors qu'il le saluait. La jeune tortue reprenait du poids lentement mais sûrement, contrairement à ce que penser l'adolescent. Le grand mutant savait qu'il avait envie de retrouver sa forme d'avant, mais le faite d'avoir porté des enfants aussi jeune et dans un tel état de santé avaient laissés des traces qui avaient changé sa physionomie. Sa taille s'était affinée et son plastron s'était ajusté à sa nouvelle silhouette soulignant des hanches arrondies aux formes indéniablement féminines qui ne disparaîtraient jamais. Mais Donatello semblait ignorer totalement ces changements physiques. Leather Head avait l'impression qu'il faisait tout pour éviter les miroirs. Sans doute était-il mal à l'aise avec l'image de ce que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ce qui était compréhensible après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, son image physique et psychique avait été chamboulée, il n'arrivait sans doute plus à définir son identité.

Après avoir récupérer son café, Donatello vint auprès de Leather Head pour lui dire quelques mots avant de repartir. Il ne vit pas Daniele qui lâcha ses jouets pour se lever et se précipiter à toute allure dans ses jambes. Le génie pila juste à temps et regarda la petite tortue qui lui barrait le chemin. Ils s'observèrent un moment, l'adolescent soupira et s'accroupit devant l'enfant qui s'avança doucement vers lui. Don le fixa dans les yeux un moment puis se redressa et repartit vers son labo, Daniele le suivit lentement et s'arrêta devant la porte.

Tout le monde observa la scène étrange en se demandant ce qui se passer. L'enfant attendit devant la porte, apparemment déterminé à rester là aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait.

Donatello revenir vers la porte prendre Daniele dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose avant de le reposer et de l'envoyer rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Le génie s'enferma à nouveau dans son laboratoire.

Daniele s'assit et recommença à jouer, ignorant les regards sur lui. Michelangelo tenta de le faire parler, voulant savoir ce que lui avait dit Don. Le petit le regarda de ses yeux bourgognes et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant. « Chut. »

Raphaël rigola à la tête de Mikey qui était soufflé et en état de choc par la réponse de l'enfant qui retourna à ses jouets le plus naturellement du monde.

Plus tard, ils firent couchés les petits qui s'endormirent rapidement. Sauf Daniele qui se releva pour s'asseoir calmement, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Léonardo de le coucher.

Raphaël le persuada de le laisser tranquille, il finirait bien par s'endormir tout seul.

Quand ils furent tous parti, Donatello sortit de son labo après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre. Il se dirigea vers la pouponnière et regarda dans la pièce pour voir Daniele assit au milieu de ses frères et sœurs endormis.

Quand le bébé-tortue vit la plus grande, il se leva et tendit ses bras vers elle. Donatello s'approcha silencieusement du parc et le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant. « Alors, tu avais bien compris ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Daniele hocha de la tête et l'observa comme s'il cherchait à graver son image dans son esprit. Don sourit doucement à l'enfant et lui embrassa le front. Plus tôt, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille qu'il viendrait à l'heure de la sieste pour le coucher par ce qu'il avait du travail à terminer avant. Il avait vu dans ses yeux une attention et une concentration qu'il avait identifiée tout de suite, il savait que Daniele serait sans aucun doute le futur petit génie de la bande.

Splinter lui avait expliqué qu'il avait eu les mêmes aptitudes peu de temps après leur mutation. Il regarda Daniele qui était fatigué mais déterminé à profiter de la présence de Donatello, il lui murmura. « Mon petit… Tu dois dormir si tu veux faire de beaux rêves… Je viendrais toujours te border… Dany. Je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

L'enfant heureux que Donatello s'occupe de lui, se blottit contre son plastron pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement la carapace. Il lui chanta la douce berceuse qu'il leur avait chantée à tous quand il était dans son ventre. Quand Dany fut endormit, il lui embrassa encore une fois le front et le coucha doucement parmi ses frères et sœurs. Puis il alla rejoindre ses frères pour proposer de sortir ce soir.

**à suivre...**

**Et oui, je n'ai pas résisté à faire que l'un des petits ressemble au Donatello de la dimension 2013, enfin pas trop quand même. Sinon pour le jeu de "Devine qui est le père" Leather Head vous a-t-il aidé dans vos suppositions ? **

**La boîte à avis est prête à recevoir vos théories que je confirmerai ou infirmerai. j'hésite encore à vous dire qui est le père de tel enfant (j'ai envie de garder la solution à ce mystère rien que pour moi, rire diabolique ^o^)**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Le chapitre du jour et très compact car il se passe plein de chose. Donc amusez-vous bien ! Et bonne lecture !

Encore un grand merci à vous tous de lire cette histoire !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrase et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>April eu la surprise de sa vie quand elle entendit une détonation et une secousse qui fit trembler son appartement. Elle en chercha la cause et entendit du bruit provenant de la cave. Armée de sa batte de base-ball, elle descendit à la cave en s'attendant au pire. Elle perçut un mouvement devant elle et abattit sa batte en criant. Le bâton fut stoppé par une main et elle reconnue la voix qui lui dit. « April, c'est nous ! »<p>

« Léonardo ! » Elle recula pour reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur en s'adossant contre le mur. Derrière le jeune leader, elle vit les autres tortues. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma cave ? » Demande-t-elle tout à coup fatiguée.

Donatello expliqua en rougissant d'embarra à cause de la peur qu'il avait infligé à la jeune femme. « Et bien… En fait, j'ai percé un tunnel jusqu'à chez toi avec l'excavatrice… »

April s'écria. « Tu as fait **quoi !** »

Le génie, rougissant plus fort, continua en bégayant. « C'est… C'est pour ta sécurité ! M-Main-maintenant tu n'auras plus qu'à passer par ce tunnel pour re-rejoindre le repaire ! Ça t'évitera de te faire remarquer par les Foot ou les Dragons pourpres. »

April se calma en le voyant aussi intimidé, se disant qu'il n'avait pas pensé à mal. « Bon d'accord, c'est ok. Par contre, vous me ranger les gravats et vous me camoufler le tunnel ! »

Raphaël grogna. « C'est au programme April, pas de soucis. »

Michelangelo s'approcha d'elle pendant que ses frères s'occupaient des gravats. « April ? Ce soir tu peux nous dépannez pour un baby-sitting ? »

April soupira en se disant que sa soirée ne pouvait pas être plus géniale.

* * *

><p>La soirée ne pouvait pas être plus géniale !<p>

Les tortues avaient bien profitées du début de soirée et puis tout un bataillon de Ninja Foots leur étaient tombés dessus. Et du genre coriace en plus !

Donatello resta en duo avec Michelangelo, pour protéger son petit frère. Il fut séparé brusquement de lui mais ne s'inquiéta pas. Les ninjas étaient teigneux et ennuyeux à revenir s'en cesse au lieu de rester couchés, mais son turbulent frère pouvait gérer ce genre ennemi sans soucis.

Michelangelo atterri lourdement sur sa carapace, il tournoya sur celle-ci et sauta aux visages de quelques Foot. Il vit alors son téléphone carapace brisé devant lui. Il jura en le ramassant,_ «_ _Donny va m'étriper pour ça ! »_ Il se redressa et se lança plus furieusement dans la bataille.

Donatello aperçut un groupe de fantassin Foot qui se tenait en retrait. Écoutant un pressentiment, il s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ils étaient en train de préparer une bombe !

Il se fondit dans les ombres et rejoins le groupe de Foot. Il se débarrassa d'eux sans problème en les prenant par surprise. Une fois la voie libre, il jeta un œil sur la bombe. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il comprit que c'était une bombe chimique.

Ils avaient préparés une autre de leur saloperie de poison. Shredder était prêt à toutes les bassesses pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Il désarma la bombe et sépara le poison de la charge explosive. Il regarda la bataille plus bas, furieux. Shredder voulait leurs morts ?! Eh bien, il allait lui faire savoir qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout !

Il cria à ses frères. « Inspiration ! »

Ses frères bloquèrent immédiatement leur respiration au moment où Donatello jeta le poison dans la plus grande concentration de ninja Foot. Un nuage d'une couleur grisâtre se répandit parmi les ninjas qui paniquèrent et s'enfuirent. Les frères-tortues en profitèrent pour se mettre à l'abri alors que Donatello les rejoignit sans un regard en arrière pour son acte.

On avait menacé ses frères, il les avait protégés.

Donatello vérifia qu'aucun de ses frères n'avaient respirés le nuage et leur demanda s'ils avaient bien évités le plus possible le poison. Ils répondirent tous qu'ils s'étaient mis à l'abri dès que possible et n'avaient pas respirés une seule fois même s'ils étaient loin du nuage, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent hors de danger sur le toit voisin.

Le génie soupira de soulagement, ils étaient saufs.

Raphaël lui toucha l'épaule. « On rentre chez nous ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête. Il suivit son grand frère au masque rouge qui s'immobilisa soudainement, le faisant se cogner légèrement dans sa carapace. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait comme il lui bloquait la vue.

Léonardo et Michelangelo descendirent en position de combat, l'adolescent comprit qu'un ennemi leur barrait la route et fit de même.

« Tortues ! »

Donatello grimaça au son de la voix connue et haït.

« Shredder ! » Cracha Léonardo.

Raphaël s'élança sur Shredder ses Sais en avant, Mikey et Léo firent de même.

Donatello les rejoint avec un temps de retard car il avait été bloqué par ses frères.

Léonardo fut repoussé lors de son attaque en recevant un coup de pied dans l'estomac et un coup de poing dans le visage, l'assommant.

Michelangelo fut projeté tête la première par un coup de pied retourné dans un mur, l'assommant aussi.

Raphaël qui avait cherché une faille, s'emporta en voyant ses frères se faire abattre et se jeta sur l'homme masqué. Il eut un bref contact métal contre métal.

Donatello passa par la gauche de Shredder pour une réplique.

À ce moment-là, l'homme en armure leva son gantelet droit et en sorti les lames rétractables pour les abattre sur le visage de la tortue vert émeraude.

Donatello voyant la manœuvre de Shredder, le frappa derrière les genoux de son Bo pour le faire chuter en avant. Durant la manœuvre, ses yeux tombèrent sur Raphaël. Son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine. Son grand frère était recroquevillé au sol, saignant abondamment de la tête.

Oubliant toute prudence, l'adolescent ninja s'acharna sur Shredder en hurlant sa rage, cherchant à passer l'armure pour attendre l'être qui s'y abriter. Il finit par faire une brèche dans l'armure et il glissa son Bo pour faire levier et essayer de l'ouvrit en l'éventrant.

Shredder attrapa l'extrémité de son Bo et chercha à le trancher. Donatello n'appréciant pas le geste sauta à pieds joint dans le visage de l'homme, le déstabilisant suffisamment pour libérer son Bo de la prise d'Oroku Saki.

Donatello recula de plusieurs pas, faisant une barrière de son corps contre Shredder pour Raphaël. La tête de métal se redressa en titubant. Le génie sourit de le voir si mal au point, il avait frappé suffisamment fort dans les points faibles de l'exosquelette pour l'endommager.

* * *

><p>Oroku Saki était furieux, les choses ne se déroulaient pas selon son plan.<p>

Le nuage incapacitant qui avait été créé pour les tortues, avait été utilisé contre ses hommes. Si cette partie du plan avait fonctionné, il serait actuellement en train de regarder les tortues mourir d'une mort lente et déshonorante. Mais celles-ci avaient retournées son plan contre lui.

Non.

Une seule en faites. Celle qui se fait appeler Donatello portant le violet. Ce qui était le plus surprenant car cette tortue était la moins menaçante d'habitude.

Non seulement, elle n'avait pas hésité à jeter le poison sur ses hommes. Ce qui n'était pas dans l'habitude des tortues. Mais en plus, elle avait clairement cherché à lui infliger des dégâts mortels. Elle avait connaissance des failles de son exosquelette et les avait exploité pour chercher à le tuer, ce qu'elle aurait fait sans aucun remord. Il le voyait dans la lueur meurtrière des yeux qui avaient virés au blanc pur.

Saki remarqua plusieurs changements physiques chez la tortue en essayant de comprendre la raison d'un tel revirement dans son caractère. « Je vois que vous êtes déterminé Donatello. »

La tortue ne bougea pas de sa position, prête à attaquer et à l'achever à la première opportunité. Elle grogna entre ses dents. « Vous nous menacez, je réplique. »

Shredder trouvait le changement fascinant. Dangereux pour ses plans. Mais totalement fascinant pour l'origine d'un tel changement.

Léonardo et Michelangelo revinrent à eux et se mirent en position de combat.

Shredder n'eut plus envie de se battre contre les tortues, étant mal au point. « On se reverra Tortues ! »

Donatello lui fit un sourire carnassier façon Raph qui parla pour lui. Quand ils furent sûr qu'il était partit, le jeune mutant intelligent se précipita sur son frère au masque rouge pour voir ses blessures. Il poussa les mains délicatement et regarda avec horreur la blessure. C'était l'œil gauche qui était touché exactement comme la blessure de son frère plus vieux de 30 ans dans le futur. Donatello se ressaisit rapidement et nettoyant la plaie avec un bout du masque rouge. Le soulagement fut tel en voyant que l'œil pouvait être sauvé qu'il étouffa un sanglot.

Michelangelo et Léonardo furent choqués en voyant la blessure. « Est-ce que ça ira pour lui ? »

Don hocha la tête et banda l'œil blessé avec le masque de Raph. « Il faut qu'on le ramène au repaire, je peux encore sauver son œil. »

Michelangelo aida à installer Raphaël sur le dos de Léonardo qui ne montrait aucun signe de réveille et ils se dirigèrent vers la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Michelangelo passa un bras autour du cou de Donatello et lui dit en souriant. « Tu m'as soufflé tout à l'heure, j'ai cru halluciné quand je t'ai vu mettre la pâtée à Shredder. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de passer en mode Raph combat. »

Le génie sourit à son petit frère en lui pressant le bras gauche. Il savait qu'il était capable de chose bien pire de ce que Mikey pouvait imaginer pour sa famille. Et au rythme où aller les choses, Donatello craint de plus en plus qu'à la prochaine confrontation avec Shredder, soit le repaire serait attaqué, entraînant peut être la mort de Splinter. Ou bien son petit frère perdrait son bras gauche. Il fronça des sourcils en réfléchissant à une stratégie. Il avait déjà pu sauver les yeux de Léonardo parce qu'il avait fait des recherches pour ce risque, tout comme pour l'œil de Raph. Par contre un bras…

Il devait trouver une contre-attaque et anéantir Oroku Saki le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo avait déposé son téléphone brisé sur le bureau de Don pendant que Léonardo déposait Raphaël sur la table d'examen.<p>

Donatello préféra lui faire une injection pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas pendant l'intervention. Il prépara le matériel et demanda à ses frères de sortir. L'intervention se déroula dans les meilleures conditions possibles, l'opération était plus complexe comparer à celle de Léo car il fallait suturer l'œil et la chair. Don se félicita d'avoir rassemblé tout le matériel nécessaire et d'avoir fait des recherches et formations en lignes en prévision.

Une fois terminé l'intervention, il appliqua pommade, gaze et bandeau façon pirate.

_« Mikey va adorer »_, songea-t-il avec lassitude. Il sortit enfin de son labo pour demander à Léonardo et Michelangelo de déplacer Raph dans le lit d'appoint du laboratoire pour qu'il puisse le surveiller.

Léo ne réussit pas se montrer suffisamment convainquant pour déloger Donatello du labo et le faire dormir comme l'avait fait Raphaël. Ils passèrent la nuit à veiller ensemble sur Raph.

April et Splinter avaient heureusement pu s'occuper des enfants. Le seul moment où Léo et Mikey laissèrent Raph se fut pour coucher les petits. Tsuya et Sumire furent tellement malheureuses de ne pas voir leur père que Léonardo les amena à lui pour qu'elles puissent lui faire des bisous avant d'aller se coucher.

Plus tard, Donatello se leva en prétextant de se faire du café et leur demanda s'ils voulaient quelque chose.

« Du thé à la menthe. »

« Du coca ! »

Il sortit et prépara l'eau pour le thé, son café et le verre de soda sur un plateau. Pendant que l'eau chauffé et que son café passé, il alla à la pouponnière où l'attendait patiemment Dany.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front et respira son parfum apaisant.

C'était leur rituel secret, Donatello n'avait aucune envie que l'on découvre qu'il s'occupait de Daniele. Il avait peur qu'on le force à prendre le petit sous sa protection alors que tout se passe très bien comme cela. Dany se débrouillait tout seul durant la journée et réclamé son attention seulement pour s'endormir. Il câlina son bébé qui s'accrocha fermement à son plastron enfouissant son nez contre lui pour respirer son odeur.

Donatello sourit tendrement en se disant qu'il ferait peut-être un doudou pour lui avec un de ses draps. Il le berça doucement en lui chantant la berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans le sommeil. Don le coucha à côté de ses sœurs et demanda aux garçons endormis d'être gentils avec elles comme leur papa était malade. Il récupéra ensuite les boissons et retourna au labo pour veiller sur Raph.

* * *

><p>Quand Raphaël se réveilla, la douleur à son visage était cuisante. Il porta la main à son œil gauche et sentit un bandeau dessus. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit la douleur devenir plus vive dans son crâne le faisant gémir. Il entendit les voix de ses frères.<p>

« Raph ! »

Il gémit au cri strident de Mikey, alors que Don le réprimanda tout de suite. « La ferme Mikey ! Il a mal à la tête. Je t'apporte tout de suite ce qu'il te faut. »

On l'aida à s'asseoir et l'adolescent vert émeraude se retrouva avec des médicaments dans une main et un verre d'eau dans l'autre. Il avala le tout puis se recoucha en gardant les yeux clos. Il resta suffisamment éveillé pour demander. « J'ai perdu un œil ? »

Il entendit la voix de Léo lui répondre. « Non tu as encore ton œil, Donny a pu te le sauver. »

Raph soupira avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Plus tard, il put se lever pour manger et s'occuper de ses filles.

Donatello lui interdit toute forme d'exercice pendant 2 semaines pour ne pas choquer inutilement l'œil, il en surveillerait naturellement l'évolution comme il l'avait fait pour Léonardo.

Le génie s'enferma dans son laboratoire libéré de tout intrus et entreprit de découper un drap, suivant les instructions d'un site pour confectionner une poupée. Il hésita longuement sur le modèle et fini par se décider pour une silhouette de lapin. Il prit tout son temps pour que le travail soit parfait et à la fin, il se retrouva avec une petite poupée assez simple mais solide pour résister à tout manipulation brusque. Il broda dans un coin de l'oreille le nom de Daniele pour qu'on sache qu'elle était à lui et dans son élan artistique ajouta ses initiales cachés dans un repli de couture du dos. Il garda ensuite la peluche contre lui, coincé dans sa ceinture pendant qu'il travaillé sur son dernier projet pour être sûr que son odeur soit dessus et que Dany l'aime.

Quand il fut l'heure du coucher de l'après-midi, il attendit que ses frères couchent les enfants et s'en aillent pour sortir à son tour en vérifiant que personne n'était là pour le voir. Il trouva le petit debout près des barreaux de son parc attendant patiemment comme d'habitude son arrivé.

Dès qu'il le vit, le bébé tendit les bras vers lui. Donatello le prit dans ses bras et Dany l'observa attentivement tout en jouant avec un bout de son masque violet qui était tombé entre ses mains. Le calant sur une de ses hanches, l'adolescent lui parla doucement. « Je t'ai fabriqué quelque chose, j'espère que ça te plaira. »

Il sortit de sa ceinture le petit lapin qu'il présenta à Dany, celui-ci la fixa un moment avant de la prendre. Il la serra contre son visage tout en enfouissant son nez. Il leva ensuite la tête vers lui avec un sourire timide. « Merchi… »

Donatello fut heureux d'entendre la voix du petit et lui embrassa le front. « Je suis content que ça te plaise Dany. »

Il le berça tendrement dans la pouponnière jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Donatello le garda encore un peu dans ses bras et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien-être du petit corps dans ses bras.

Il finit par le déposer dans le parc à regret et retourna dans son labo où il trouva sur son bureau, le téléphone de Mikey en miette avec un petit mot d'excuse accroché dessus, le suppliant de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait le faire encore plus solide, histoire d'avoir la paix. Il se mit au travail et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème.

L'horloge interne du téléphone été bloqué à une date qui lui était impossible d'oublier. Le jour où ils s'étaient fait capturer par Bishop. Il observa mieux le téléphone et le reconnu. C'était bien le téléphone de son petit frère, mais ce téléphone avait été confisqué par les hommes de Bishop.

Il ne devrait pas être là.

Ce téléphone aurait dû être entre les murs de l'entrepôt de l'E.P.F. pas entre ses mains. Comment Mikey s'était retrouvé en sa possession ! Il démonta entièrement le téléphone à la recherche d'un traceur ou d'élément inconnu, n'en trouvant pas. Il monta voir Mikey pour lui demander où il avait trouvé le téléphone.

Donatello toqua à la porte de la chambre et Mikey vient lui ouvrit. Il regarda surprit Donatello avant de lui sourit. « Merci d'avoir réparé mon téléphone aussi vite. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à faire en ce moment. Désolé encore. »

Donatello le regarda confus. « Le téléphone ? »

« Oui ! Mon téléphone ! » Mikey lui montra son téléphone carapace. « Tu me l'avais laissé sur mon bureau. »

Don compris à peu près le tableau qui se composer devant lui, il lui demanda. « Oui justement, je voulais savoir comment t'avais fait pour le réduire à cet état. »

Mikey s'agita nerveusement et lui répondit. « C'était juste avant notre rencontre avec Shredder, un des ninjas Foot m'avait séparé de toi et je l'ai retrouvé comme ça devant moi. Promis, juré ! Je n'ai pas fait l'idiot avec ! »

Don le rassura. « C'est bon, pas de soucis, je voulais juste savoir pour comprendre. » Il le remercia et fit demi-tour.

_«_ _Donc ou le téléphone était déjà sur le toit quand on s'est battu contre les Foots. Ou quelqu'un que l'on n'a pas vu à jeter le téléphone sur le toit, alors que nous nous battions ! Mikey l'a ramassé et ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait oublié le sien sur son bureau depuis le début. »_

L'idée que ce quelqu'un fut un des hommes de l'E.P.F. le terrifia. Parce que ça signifié que Bishop était toujours vivant. On lui avait raconté que Michelangelo avait poignardé à mort Bishop, mais personne n'avait eu le temps de vérifier s'il l'était vraiment. Et ce téléphone venait maintenant lui montrer que ses craintes étaient justes, il était toujours de ce monde.

De retour dans son laboratoire, Donatello ouvrit un de ses tiroirs de bureau et souleva le faux fond pour en sortir un flacon contenant un poison, le plus violent et mortel qu'il avait inventé. Il réfléchit en tenant le flacon et se décida à vérifier plusieurs choses.

La première étant, pourquoi il avait reçu de manière si détourner le téléphone qui n'était même pas piégé pour découvrir leur repaire. Il remonta le téléphone, le rendant opérationnel, la batterie fut charger en 5 minutes par son système de recharge condensé. Il attendit ensuite, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

L'adolescent sursauta violemment, regardant le téléphone comme si c'était une bête sauvage s'apprêtant à lui sauter au visage. Il finit par regarder l'identifiant qui marqua « Bishop ».

_« FILS DE PUTE ! »_ Hurla intérieurement Donatello qui ouvrit rageusement le téléphone mais se retrouva muet, incapable de parler suite à son acte irréfléchi.

Le silence s'installa un instant, puis un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne. L'adolescent se crispa quand il entendit la voix qui hanter ses pires cauchemars.

« Je suis heureux de constater que ta curiosité reste prévisible. »

Donatello crut qu'il était de nouveau dans cette cellule sordide où il attendait la peur au ventre que la porte s'ouvre pour qu'on l'emmène faire des expériences douloureuses ou que Bishop entre.

La tortue en pleine torpeur resta silencieuse, Bishop continua. « Tu as pu constater que j'aurais pu mettre des traceurs pour vous retrouver. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse, tu veux me revoir… »

Donatello murmura d'une voix ténue et nouée. « La ferme… »

« Comment ? »

« **La ferme !** Ne m'appeler plus **JAMAIS** ! » L'adolescent balança le téléphone à travers la pièce où il s'écrasa contre un mur pour s'éparpiller ensuite au sol. Donatello s'écroula au sol en frissonnant, retenant ses larmes et haletant pour repousser la crise d'angoisse qui le submerger. Lentement, il finit par se ressaisir et se releva en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

Le son de la voix condescendante de Bishop l'avait rendu malade. Il avait réussi à lui dire de se taire mais ça l'avait vidé de ses forces.

Tremblant encore comme une feuille, il se dirigea à petits pas fragiles vers la porte blindée et sortit chercher de quoi se remettre dans la cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo et opta pour un bol de soupe nouille et poulet que Mikey avait fait maison. Il s'en réchauffa un bol au micro-onde et s'installa à la table en soupirant, les mains agrippées autour du bol chaud afin de se réchauffer.

Michelangelo arriva et le trouva le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se racla la gorge pour ne pas lui faire peur. Donatello leva la tête en sursautant et sourit quand il reconnut son petit frère. « Salut. »

La voix de Don sonnée rauque comme s'il avait pleuré, Mikey s'approcha de lui et demanda inquiet. « Tu vas bien ? »

Donatello se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir l'air abattu, aussi trouva-t-il une excuse sans mentir. « J'ai eu une expérience qui n'a pas marché comme je l'espérais. Et je m'en serai bien passé. »

Mikey lui pressa l'épaule pour le réconforter. « Tu vas réussir, tu trouves toujours une solution ! »

Don lui sourit et se concentra sur son bol pour manger. Du coin de l'œil, il observa son petit frère qui préparer le repas pour le dîner. Il entrevit brusquement son frère âgé de 46 ans amputé de son bras. La vision le bouleversa au point qu'il préféra repousser son bol à moitié entamé.

Il devait empêcher cela d'arrivée !

Il pouvait soigner Michelangelo, mais il ne pourrait pas assurer que tout serait comme avant pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu trouver le matériel nécessaire pour assurer une re-transplantation optimale. Quant à la rééducation…. Il pourrait fabriquer une prothèse cybernétique, mais il ne voulait pas que son petit frère souffre inutilement alors qu'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Donatello s'enferma le reste de la journée dans son laboratoire à finaliser son plan.

Quand Michelangelo vint le chercher pour le dîner, le génie sortit en se disant qu'il devait se comporter comme d'habitude pour que personne ne devine ce qu'il allait faire.

Le repas se déroula bien et il étudia ses frères s'occupant des enfants. Il nota dans son esprit le moindre détail de la soirée et se laissa aller en aidant Dany qui n'arrivait pas couper son pain. L'enfant le regarda faire avec attention et recopia ses gestes avec soin, Donatello lui câlina la tête en récompense.

Après le repas, le mutant au masque violet aida ses frères à amener les enfants dans le salon et s'excusa en prétextant une expérience à terminer. Mikey lui souhaita bonne chance, Donatello lui fit un signe de la main en remerciement.

**à suivre...**

**Bishop est toujours en vie ! Et Sherdder veut la mort des tortues ! **

**Donatello va tenter quelque chose pour sauver sa famille. Mais quel en sera le prix ?**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

J'ai eu un peu soucis avec mon pc durant la semaine donc je vais posté deux chapitres pour rattraper tous ça.

Enfin, voici la suite avec le plan de Donatello pour sauver sa famille.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était risqué, une situation désastreuse, épouvantable, effroyable. Et l'action était stupide.<p>

Mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout pour sa famille.

Donatello vérifia à nouveau dans sa ceinture qu'il avait bien le flacon en se remémorant le plan. Il avait l'audace nécessaire pour son idiot de plan dû à l'énergie du désespoir. Il se répéta encore intérieurement qu'il devait le faire pour éliminer définitivement la menace qui pèse sur sa famille.

Le jeune ninja s'était éclipsé dès que tout le monde s'était couché et avait vérifié que rien ne pourrait les menacer durant leur sommeil en mettant en route « Aria » au niveau le plus haut. Il soupira intérieurement en se forçant à avoir l'air neutre et à rester immobile. Il était venu en avance pour voir si on lui tendrait un piège sur le lieu de rendez-vous qu'il avait désigné lui-même. Il avait fouillé minutieusement la surface en utilisant ses gadgets. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer trop peu prévoyant, trop de chose en dépendait.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect, il attendit. Son attente fut de courte durée avant d'entendre un bruit de pas sur le toit où il se tenait. Donatello se mit à compter intérieurement de dix jusqu'à zéro en japonais, espagnol, français… dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait pour rester calme. Il resta immobile alors que venait vers lui celui à qui il avait donné ce rendez-vous clandestin.

Bishop.

L'homme était toujours vêtu de son éternel manteau, de ses lunettes, sa cravate et de son pantalon, tout l'ensemble en noir profond. Seule sa chemise était d'un blanc chirurgical. Donatello sentit le poids de son regard sur lui. Il aurait voulu rester à l'abri dans les ombres et fuir très loin. Mais il devait se montrer et l'affronter pour que son plan marche.

L'adolescent sortit lentement des ombres, il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement dans la lumière de la lune et s'immobilisa.

Bishop continua d'avancer vers lui et quand il fut à quelques mètres, le jeune mutant lui ordonna de s'arrêter. L'homme obéit à son plus grand soulagement.

Donatello décida de parler le premier avant que l'autre ne tente quelque chose. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai envoyé ce texto ? Je veux passer un marché avec vous. »

Bishop haussa un sourcil et dit. « Quel genre de marché ? »

Le génie se força à rester le visage et la voix neutre, il ne devait laisser rien paraître. « Vous êtes le seul que je connaisse qui posséder les ressources nécessaires pour ce que je veux. »

L'agent fédéral sembla flatter par les paroles de l'adolescent, il eut un frisson de sourire avant de lui demander. « Et que désirez-vous tant que cela ? »

Don dit simplement. « Je veux que vous tuiez l'homme nommé Oroku Saki. »

Bishop se figea, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce genre de demande. « Vous voulez que je tue cet homme ? Je sais que votre famille a eu de nombreuses intercalations avec lui. Mais de là à souhaiter sa mort ! »

Donatello s'étonna des paroles de l'homme en noir, apparemment il ne savait pas qu'Oroku Saki était un Alien, un Utron. La tortue le fixa en disant simplement. « Je sais quelque chose qui pourrez-vous faire changer d'avis. »

Bishop lui fit signe de continuer.

« Ma famille à fait de nombreuse rencontre avec différentes formes de vie provenant même des mondes parallèles. Lors d'une de ces rencontres, j'ai été envoyé dans le futur. Pour être plus précis 30 ans à partir de cette année et ce futur était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver au monde des hommes. »

Bishop sembla septique. « Vous avez vu le futur ? »

« Oui. »

« Et qu'est donc la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à l'humanité ? »

Donatello se campa sur ses pieds plus fermement. « Shredder dominant la ville, le monde. Il a réduit tous ses habitants en esclavage et leurs faisaient construire des usines d'armement pour conquérir les autres mondes. Et le pire, c'est qu'au début de sa conquête de la ville, le reste du monde l'avait laissé faire en espérant qu'il se contente de New-York ! Mais il ne s'arrêtera pas ! Même après avoir conquis des planètes, il continuera quitte à détruire l'humanité et la Terre. Je l'ai vu. »

Bishop ne l'aurait pas cru venant de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il n'osait pas prendre à la légère les dires de la tortue. Il réfléchit, si elle lui mentait c'était le plus gros canular qu'il n'avait jamais vu pour le conduire à tuer un homme, certes ambitieux et malhonnête, mais un humain tout ce qu'il y a plus normal. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mener seulement par des paroles. « Je pense que tu mens. Pourquoi veux-tu sa mort ? Je suis même étonné que ce ne soit pas moi que tu essaies de tuer. »

Donatello le regarda dans les yeux. « Il va tuer ma famille, durant cette année, il va tous les tuez et je ne veux pas voir d'autre mort… »

Bishop se figea. « D'autre mort ? »

La tortue baissa les yeux, son regard devenant lointain, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre et l'homme comprit. « Bébé ? »

Donatello hocha seulement la tête, gardant les yeux baissés. « Comment ? »

« Incapable de respirer… Mort-né. »

Bishop s'approcha de lui silencieusement dans l'intention de le prendre dans ses bras mais l'adolescent l'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Il fut suffisamment près de la tortue pour voir que la tristesse dans ses yeux n'était pas fausse, il put également voir que le corps de celle-ci porter bien les signes d'une grossesse menée à terme. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les nouvelles formes du corps de la tortue, plus féminine… à son goût. « Et donc vous voulez que je tue un homme pour que vous soyez sûr qu'il ne tuera pas le reste de votre famille ? Par ce que vous l'avez vu dans le futur ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête. « J'ai été envoyé dans le futur grâce au spectre du temps du seigneur Simultis. Tout ce que j'ai vécu va se produire, sauf si je m'assure que Shredder soit mort avant. »

Bishop haussa un sourcil. « Le seigneur Simultis ? Je vois. » Il avait déjà entendu ce nom pour une autre histoire de ce genre, mais il y a très longtemps.

En 1870, un homme avait disparu mystérieusement sous les yeux de sa famille et de plusieurs personnes après avoir touché un objet inconnu. Soupçonnant une intervention d'Alien, Bishop était venu sur place pour trouver des indices et retrouva l'homme en question courant à moitié nu dans le désert complétement dérangé par ce qu'il avait vu. Il parla de bêtes de métal qui voler dans le ciel et d'autre qui marcher sur un sol noir. Il avait parlé aussi d'un seigneur Simultis et d'un spectre.

À l'époque, Bishop avait fait enfermer le pauvre fou dans une maison de repos, mais maintenant il réalisa que le malheureux fermier avait sans doute vu les avions et les voitures qu'il voyait lui-même aujourd'hui.

Donatello attendait. Si son plan ne se passer pas comme il voulait, il lui faudrait fuir le plus rapidement possible d'ici. La route la plus proche qu'il avait choisi en cas de repli était toujours libre. Il observa Bishop attendant le moindre mouvement indiquant qu'il devait fuir. L'homme sembla réfléchir sérieusement à tout cela faisant espérer le génie que son plan fonctionne.

« Admettons que tout cela soit vrai. Qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera ? »

L'adolescent se redressa pour retenir son soupir de soulagement de le voir mordre à l'hameçon. « Votre organisation vivra plus longtemps qu'elle l'aurait fait sous le règne de Shredder. »

L'agent fédéral tiqua en comprenant que son organisation serait détruite dans un futur proche. « Alors, je vous aide à tuer Shredder, je sauve encore une fois la Terre et ensuite qu'est-ce que je gagne ? »

Donatello avala sa salive, _« Je dois le faire. » _S'encouragea-t-il intérieurement avant d'annoncer. « Moi. »

Bishop le fixa et sourit de ce sourire vicieux bien connu de Don. « Je peux t'avoir et faire de toi ce que je veux quand je le désire. »

Le jeune mutant se crispa un instant de peur et faillit s'enfuir, mais se ressaisit. « Je pense pas que je vous intéresserais mort. »

Bishop fronça des sourcils, avant qu'il puisse parler Donatello sortit de sa ceinture un flacon qu'il lui jeta. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et regarda intriguer la gélule de couleur noire qu'il contenait.

« C'est un poison que j'ai inventé, il provoquera la rupture de toutes les cellules du corps et de l'A.D.N qu'elles contiennent, rendant impossible toute reconstruction ou toute manipulation génétique. Et j'en ai une capsule de ma composition dans ma bouche que je peux briser à tout moment. »

Bishop se figea, il regarda la tortue avec dans les yeux une lueur inconnue de Donatello tout en parlant. « Ce type de poison entraîne une mort des plus horribles, tu te videras entièrement de son sang à cause de l'hémolyse de ton sang et de tes cellules. Tout en restant consciente de cela. »

Don fronça légèrement des sourcils à sa phrase mais lui répondit. « C'est une sécurité pour la transaction du marché, si vous acceptez de me débarrasser de Shredder et que vous m'apportez la preuve de sa mort. En plus de la promesse que vous laissiez ma famille en paix. Je resterai avec vous pour toujours. Je ne chercherais pas à fuir et vous obéirez en toute chose. »

Bishop se répéta intérieurement le marché que lui proposer la tortue. Il la contempla à nouveau en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait en tirer. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées la tortue adolescente lui dit. « Oui, tout ce que vous me direz… tout… »

Donatello ne put terminer sa phrase mais c'était suffisamment clair pour que Bishop comprenne. L'homme le regarda avec des yeux brûlants, se sentant trop exposé à cette attention l'adolescent recula un peu.

John Bishop sourit, le marché était plus qu'intéressant pour de nombreuses raisons.

La première étant que la tortue qu'il convoitait tant serait entièrement à son service. Elle serait toute à lui pour toujours. Il lui suffisait de tuer Oroku Saki pour l'obtenir, et d'après ce que lui avait dit la tortue ce serait pour le bien de toute l'humanité.

Bishop observa toujours la tortue qui s'efforcer de rester stoïque sous son regard brûlant. Il était sûr qu'elle savait l'envie qu'il le tenailler de la toucher. De respirer l'odeur musquée de sa peau et de goûter sa saveur. Il se demanda s'il allait refuser de l'aider, rien que pour voir et savourer l'expression de son adorable visage.

Il remarqua alors les rapides coups d'œil de la tortue sur sa gauche et qu'elle s'efforçait de rester sur place. Il savait qu'elle était seule, il avait fait dépister tout piège possible et l'avait observé quand elle avait fait de même.

La tortue voulait partir le plus loin possible de lui, s'il déclinait son offre elle allait s'enfuir et faire en sorte de ne jamais le revoir. Et cette histoire de poison, si elle mourrait, elle resterait pour toujours hors de sa portée.

Donatello jeta à nouveau un regard sur la voie de repli qui devenait de plus en plus attrayante. Il avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible d'ici. Il sursauta quand une ombre tomba sur lui, il leva les yeux et se pétrifia en voyant Bishop le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

Profitant de son effet de surprise, l'homme attrapa la tortue par la taille d'un bras et de l'autre lui bloqua la tête. Et écrasa fougueusement ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Donatello hoqueta de dégoût en sentant une langue qui s'agita violemment dans sa bouche, l'explorant comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Il réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte de Bishop et profita de son mouvement pour déstabiliser l'homme et le faire chuter en emprisonnant son bras gauche dans une prise douloureuse. Le ninja au masque violet appuya plus fort de son pied qui était planté dans le dos de Bishop et vérifia que la capsule était toujours dans sa bouche. Il soupira intérieurement en la trouvant intact et cracha au sol dégoûté du baiser. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ! »

Bishop réussit à tourner la tête pour le regarder. « Je voulais seulement vérifier que les termes du contrat serait respecté voir encourager. »

L'adolescent resta figer un moment, l'humain en profita pour l'admirer. « J'aime beaucoup cette vue. »

Donatello, réalisant qu'il parlait du faite qu'il avait une vue plongeante de son entre-jambe, le lâcha après avoir tordu plus fort une dernière fois le bras.

Bishop se releva en se le massant. « Si tu veux que je m'occupe définitivement d'Oroku Saki et de toute son organisation. Je veux que tu me donne un avant-goût de ce à quoi j'aurais droit. Motive moi pour je réalise ton souhait au plus vite. Tu sais quoi dire. »

Donatello frissonna violemment, il savait très bien de quoi il parlait. Il avait dû le faire à chaque fois qu'il le lui ordonnait quand il le violer. Il secoua faiblement la tête, Bishop lui sourit de ce sourire dangereux quand il était au-dessus de lui dans le lit. « Dis-le et je t'apporterais Oroku Saki ligoté à tes pieds pour que tu assistes à sa mise à mort. »

Donatello terrifié, ferma les yeux en haletant.

Sa famille risquée d'être détruite, touchée mortellement par la mort de Splinter. Pour agoniser durant des années de lutte et de misère avant que ses frères meurent eux aussi de la main de Shredder par sa faute.

Tant qu'Oroku Saki serait vivant, il serait une menace.

Donatello pouvait mettre sa famille en sureté en disant à Bishop ce qu'il désirait. Repoussant la sensation de nausée, il avala sa salive pour pouvoir dire les mots humiliants. « Je… je suis… à toi mon bien-aimé… »

Bishop sourit en savourant les mots, il aurait voulu lui en faire dire plus mais ça serait pousser trop loin le risque qu'elle s'enfuit devant son insistance. « Je t'apporte Oroku Saki dit Shredder, pieds et poings liés à tes pieds ce soir même. Ne bouge pas d'ici ma bien-aimée Dona. » Il lui tourna le dos et disparut du toit si vite que Donatello cru qu'il avait rêvé.

La tortue s'écroula soudainement sur ses genoux et vomit en hoquetant. L'adolescent s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main en sanglotant, disant à lui-même. « Je suis désolé… je ne pourrais pas rentrer… je suis désolé… »

Il ferma les yeux et se berça lui-même en pleurant à l'horrible situation qu'il avait lui-même créé pour son malheur.

Il pensa alors à son père, à ses frères et aux enfants. Il avait laissé en évidence sur son bureau de laboratoire des lettres pour chacun d'eux, il leur disait qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir auprès d'eux pour leur sécurité. Il suppliait ses frères de faire attention à eux et qu'il avait réuni toutes ses connaissances médicales dans un dossier en les simplifiant de son mieux pour qu'ils puissent se soigner et prendre soins de Splinter et des enfants. Il leur avait aussi laissé des explications simples pour l'entretien du système de sécurité et l'installation électrique.

Dans la lettre qu'il avait adressée à Splinter il lui demandait de prendre avec lui son journal intime par ce qu'il y avait écrit des choses qu'il ne voulait pas que ses frères apprennent.

Et pour les enfants… ses enfants… qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, qu'ils ne verraient jamais devenir grand. Il se demanda à quoi ils ressembleraient alors.

Il pleura en pensant aux pauvres mots qu'il avait écrit pour eux quand ils seront plus vieux. Une lettre pour chacun d'eux avec dessus leurs noms et l'âge à laquelle il devait la recevoir, 10 ans. Il leur disait qu'il les aimait, qu'il aurait voulu les connaître mais que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées dans ce sens. Il avait dû faire un choix pour assurer la sécurité de leur famille et qu'il l'avait fait sans hésiter. Qu'ils vivent leur vie comme leurs pères et lui-même avant, libre et fier d'être ce qu'ils sont.

Il pleura amèrement par ce que ce temps était fini pour lui, il allait bientôt appartenir à un homme et ce pour toujours, il l'avait promis. Mais si un jour, Bishop devenait dangereux, il le tuerait. Il avait avec lui une autre capsule de poison qu'il avait dissimilé pour ce cas.

Donatello était perdu dans ses raisonnements, oubliant le temps quand il sentit une présence et entendit plusieurs bruits de pas. Bishop avait apparemment sortit l'artillerie lourde pour réussir aussi rapidement. Il s'essuya les yeux rapidement d'un revers de la main et releva la tête.

Il fut tétanisé en voyant devant lui une rangée de fantassin de ninjas Foot. Il se releva et constata qu'il était encerclé. Il attrapa son Bo et descendit en position de combat en grognant.

Il pouvait gérer cette masse d'ennemis, c'est juste qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. En y réfléchissant ce soir, ce serait son dernier soir de combattant libre, il sourit en pensant qu'il pourrait peut-être savourer son ultime combat.

**à suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec tout plein d'action et de rebondissement. J'attend vos avis et commentaires dessus avec impatience ! Merci d'avance ! ^o^

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>« Alors les Foot ! On cherche la bagarre ! » Les railla le jeune ninja mutant au masque violet mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.<p>

Donatello resta sur ses gardes, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il s'inquiéta de leur immobilité. Il se décida pour une percée dans leur rang quand tonna une voix.

« Alors voilà le monstre ! »

Donatello grinça des dents en reconnaissant Hun, avec lui en plus ça aller être difficile. Ce mec était une montagne de muscle capable de déplacement rapide effarant par rapport à sa taille. Il regarda le gigantesque humain qui passa au travers de la rangée de ninjas qui se referma derrière lui.

« Hun. » Salua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Le géant blond lui fit une grimace de dégout et cracha au sol. « Et moi qui penser que tes frères et toi étaient des monstres. Mais en fait le plus monstrueux de tous c'était toi. »

Donatello se figea en sentant une main glacée s'agiter dans ses entrailles._ « Il ne peut pas savoir… Non ! Impossible ! » _

Hun se jeta brusquement sur lui et Don eut le réflexe stupide de bloquer avec son Bo au lieu de dévier l'attaque. Il ressentit le coup se propager jusque dans ses épaules, il retient difficilement le Bo entre ses doigts devenu gourds par le choc. Hun lui assena un coup de genou dans les côtes qu'il ne put éviter et dû lâcher cette fois son Bo tant il était sonné par le coup.

Donatello resta malgré tout sur ses jambes et tenta un repli pour maintenir une distance de sécurité entre lui et le colosse pour avoir le temps de récupérer une sensation dans ses doigts.

Hun le feinta en fonçant sur lui et un ninja Foot fit un croche pied à la tortue, le colosse en profita pour la plaquer au sol. Donatello essaya de se libérer mais la pression se fit plus forte et se déplaça pour l'attraper par le cou.

Le gigantesque humain le souleva à bout de bras en maintenant sa prise sur son cou et le regarda en souriant méchamment, la tortue répliqua en lui donnant un coup de pied à la tête. Hun furieux lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui coupant le souffle. Il regarda un moment la tortue essayant de reprendre son souffle et glissa tout à coup ses doigts dans sa bouche. Donatello s'agita inutilement dans la prise alors que les gros doigts de Hun fouillèrent dans sa gueule et finirent par se poser sur le faux palais qui dissimulé la capsule de poison.

Le chef des Dragons Pourpre l'arracha sans ménagement de sa bouche écorchant son palais et sa langue avec les crochets qui le maintenait en place. Donatello tendit la main pour essayer de le récupérer, mais Hun resserra sa prise sur son cou le faisant suffoquer. « Tiens-toi tranquille le monstre. Mon Maître va venir s'occuper de toi. »

Le génie essaya quand même de se libérer en usant de ses dernières forces mais rien n'y fit, il commença à voir des points noirs dansés devant ses yeux.

Hun le lâcha soudainement, il atterrit lourdement sur ses genoux en cherchant sa respiration. Ses poumons lui brûler mais il put se relever suffisamment pour voir devant lui à quelques pas Shredder, entouré de son élite qui tenaient entre eux Bishop. L'homme était peut-être évanouit ou mort, Donatello se surprit à espérer que ce soit la deuxième solution.

La situation devenait de pire en pire, tout son plan s'était effondré d'un seul coup le laissant face à un désastre qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Il se releva sur ses pieds en grimaçant, il ne voulait pas rester à genoux devant Shredder, et se traita intérieurement d'idiot. Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré dans son plan ?

* * *

><p>Shredder ricana en voyant la détresse et l'inconfort de la tortue qui chercher quelle erreur elle avait commise. Il décida de se montrer indulgent envers la créature en le lui expliquant. « L'erreur que vous avez commise Donatello a était de croire que votre changement de comportement passerait inaperçu. Il a suffit que mes ninjas vous suivent à l'aide de caméra à votre rendez-vous avec votre complice et d'écouter votre conversation avec le satellite. »<p>

Donatello pu seulement regarder incrédule Shredder avant d'arrivée à parler. « Vo… vous m'avez surveillé ? Parce que je vous ai intrigué ? »

Réalisant l'énormité de la chose, Don ne put retenir un rire hystérique.

Il n'avait pas pris en compte que Shredder était l'être le plus paranoïaque qu'il connaisse et que son agressivité l'intriquerait au point qu'il chercherait à savoir d'où ça venait. Donatello se figea soudainement. Ils avaient écoutés leurs conversations ! Il se remémora les sujets de leur entretien et il fut horrifié.

Il avait parlé de tout !

Shredder était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre le moindre sous-entendu et en tirer ses conclusions. Il leva les yeux vers Saki qui sembla sourire sous son masque de métal.

« Vous comprenez vite Donatello, votre titre de génie n'est pas usurpé. » Il tendit ses griffes de métal vers Bishop.

« Vous avez passé un marché avec cet homme pour me tuer, vous êtes allé jusqu'à vous vendre pour qu'il le fasse. Êtes-vous une pute ou un ninja ?! »

Donatello ne put rien répliquer, il s'était effectivement vendu pour ce service, il aurait appartenu physiquement à Bishop pour toujours. Il baissa la tête dans la honte, il s'était effectivement comporter comme une pute, promettant l'usage de son corps à Bishop pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Shredder sourit de voir la tortue aussi troubler, il sourit encore plus en sachant ce qu'il pourrait faire avec elle une fois sous contrôle. Il devait l'obtenir sous sa coupe d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Je m'interroge sur un autre sujet ? Qu'êtes-vous donc ? »

Donatello se sentit vaciller, tout était en train de partir dans tous les sens. Il leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme en armure qui continua. « D'après votre conversation et de ce que votre corps me dit, vous êtes d'un autre genre que vos frères. Vous êtes donc une fille… Vous avez été enceinte et vous avez perdu l'enfant… Voilà qui est tragique. Qui en était le père ? »

L'adolescent put seulement regarder avec haine Bishop. Il avait toujours en tête que c'était les expériences de ce malade qu'il l'avait rendu enceint à force de l'avoir répéter à tous pour cacher son secret.

Le regard n'échappa à Shredder qui ricana. « Ho, vous souhaitiez tellement me voir mort que vous étiez prêt à vous mettre entre les mains de cet homme que vous haïsse tout autant que moi, sinon plus ? Pathétique ! »

Donatello se retient de répliquer et de chercher la confortation avec Shredder, il était clairement dominé et sa position n'était pas défendable. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se préparer au pire, maintenant que Shredder pensait qu'il était une fille et qu'il était capable d'avoir des enfants. La logique voudrait qu'il le tue pour que ses ennemis ne puissent pas se multiplier, mais Saki semblait avoir d'autres projets, le génie réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait détenir qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Il voyait deux choses.

La première, en tant qu'otage, il pouvait faire un chantage sur ses frères et tous les tuer dans leurs tentatives de le libérer.

La deuxième, il avait vu le futur et Shredder voulait toutes formes de connaissance pour accomplir ses projets futurs.

Shredder tendit un bras vers Bishop, deux membres de l'élite le soulevèrent du sol pour le mettre sur les genoux.

Donatello ne réagit pas en voyant qu'il respirait encore et ne réagit pas plus en voyant l'élite menacer de leurs armes l'homme inconscient.

Oroku Saki observa la tortue en se rapprochant d'elle.

Hun l'attrapa par les épaules et l'immobilisa pour l'empêcher d'attaquer son Maître. Shredder contempla la tortue prisonnière et dit de sa voix de tyran. « Travail pour moi et il mourra pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Et je m'assurai aussi que ta famille reste en sécurité. »

Donatello grogna sa réponse. « Si tu rajoutes ta mort à ta proposition, je pourrais y réfléchir… AAH ! » Hun lui tordit violemment les épaules, le faisant crier de douleur.

Shredder fit signe au colosse de le relâcher et fixa la tortue qui lui rendit son regard avec haine. Il adorait voir ce regard chez ses ennemis quand ils étaient au aboie et qu'il allait porter le coup de grâce. « Ou bien, je pourrai m'assurer que tu deviennes l'esclave de cet homme pour toujours et que ta famille soit traqué et tué avec ton propre poison. »

Hun joua avec la capsule de poison devant Donatello qui se sentit devenir livide, il savait que la mort provoquée par ce poison était l'une des plus horribles qu'il connaissait.

Et Shredder allait s'assurer que ses frères et son père en meurent !

Ça serait comme s'il les avait tués de ses propres mains !

Il se sentit frémir en sachant que le chef des Foot le ferait, quitte à mettre la ville à feu et à sang, tuant sans aucun doute toutes personnes se mettant en travers de son chemin.

L'adolescent vert olive ne voyait plus aucune option et entrevit le pire. Si Shredder mettait à l'exécution ses menaces, il allait tomber sur les enfants ! La vision de ses enfants blessés ou pire morts le fit glisser au sol tremblant comme une feuille et haletant dans l'angoisse.

Hun ricana et le força à se remettre debout en l'attrapant méchamment par un bras. « Répond à Maître Shredder, sale vermine ! »

Donatello était en état de choc à cause de sa vision et ne put répondre tout de suite, puis il secoua la tête en disant. « Vous ne tiendrez jamais parole ! Juste le temps d'avoir ce que vous voulez et puis vous les tueriez…. »

Shredder grimaça, il aurait dû s'en douter, la tortue connaissait bien ses stratégies et savait comment il fonctionnait. Il dit d'une voix menaçante. « Alors, je l'obtiendrais autrement… Mais apprend Donatello que ta famille va à sa mort grâce à toi… Exactement comme vous l'avez prédit. »

Donatello releva la tête et le toisa avec détermination en lui répondant. « Je sais que ma famille ne risque rien de vous Shredder. Je me suis assuré de leur protection. Disons que votre mort était un petit plus pour m'en assurer. » Il se permit un petit sourire arrogant comme le faisait Mikey avant que Hun lui torde le bras droit violemment jusqu'à ce que sonne le craquement répugnant indiquant que l'os était brisé.

Le jeune ninja s'écroula sur ses genoux en criant, mais Hun ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il appuya encore sur son bras brisé, le maintenant dans la douleur. Shredder lança l'ordre de repli à ses ninjas d'un geste et regarda Donatello de toute sa hauteur, le faisant frémir d'appréhension. Le génie sut qu'il allait subir les pires tortures entre ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, ensuite ça serait la mort.

Des bombes fumigènes explosèrent autour d'eux. Hun hurla. « On nous attaque ! Protéger le Maître ! »

Shredder ordonna. « Ne perdrez pas la tortue ! Où vous le regretterez ! »

Hun raffermit sa prise sur le bras brisé de Donatello qui siffla de douleur, il le poussa devant lui et le força à tomber à genoux. « Avec les jambes brisées, tu ne seras pas tenter de faire l'idiot. »

Donatello tenta de repousser Hun autant qu'il pouvait avant qu'il se fasse maîtrisé de nouveau par le colosse. Agacé par le géant, il se contorsionna et frappa de toutes ses forces de son coude gauche dans l'aine, Hun souffla de douleur mais ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire fou de rage, il attrapa la tortue par la tête et claqua violemment son visage au sol.

Il grogna à la tortue qui sombrer dans le noir. « Je te le ferais regretter au centuple monstre ! »

Hun la regarda en la maudissant, elle n'avait pas frappé l'entrejambe mais tout prêt. La douleur et l'humiliation l'avait conduit à cogner plus fort que d'habitude. La tortue était maîtrisée mais il rêvé à présent de la faire souffrir, il prendrait tout le temps pour ça. Il la ramassa en ricanant à la vue du bleu qui commencer à se former autour de l'œil gauche et la jeta sur son épaule. « Le début de ta douleur tortue… »

« J'aurais dit plus tôt la fin de la sienne et le début de la tienne ! » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Hun voulut se retourner mais il se prit un coup à l'arrière du genou le faisant chuter lourdement et perdre son emprise sur la tortue prisonnière. Des bras verts s'emparèrent du corps de la tortue inconsciente et l'emportèrent hors de porter de Hun qui se leva en hurlant de rage de voir sa proie lui être arrachée.

Michelangelo et Léonardo qui avaient récupérés leur frère furent soulagés de voir qu'il était en train de revenir à lui en l'entendant gémir.

Le ninja au masque bleu confia Donatello à Mikey qui le porta sur son épaule et Léo s'occupa de dégager la voie de repli pour ensuite les ramener sains et saufs chez eux.

Les tortues sortirent sans mal du nuage provoqué par les bombes fumigènes, ils se dirigèrent vers le bord du toit où était l'escalier de secours. Donatello finit par émerger et voulut marcher de lui-même malgré les avertissements de Michelangelo qui finit par le poser au sol pour qu'il descende les escaliers.

Don s'accrocha en titubant à la rampe et entendit Mikey s'écrier, il se retourna. Donatello eu le temps de voir son petit frère au sol avant de se faire attraper par son bras droit brisé, il poussa un glapissement de douleur avant qu'une main le bâillonne.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Bishop.

La tortue se débattit furieusement dans les bras de l'homme malgré la douleur de sa blessure, Bishop lutta pour la garder dans son étreinte et finit par lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'adolescent glissa mollement dans ses bras et ne résista pas quand il le serra contre lui en murmurant à l'oreille. « Ma bien-aimée Donatella, tu es enfin à moi…. »

**à suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à vous tous pour vos messages et de me suivre dans cette histoire qui, je l'espère, vous a plu. ( Zazaz je pense que je t'ai rendu complètement accro, tu m'en veux pas ?)

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite car il y a encore des tas de choses à régler. Comme est-ce que Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo vont-ils apprendre ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le jour où ils sont devenus fous ? Bishop et Shredder vont-ils faire front commun pour attraper Donatello ? Enfin vous voyez ! ^v^

Bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésiter pas à laisser vos avis et impressions ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

><p><strong>La vérité écrasa et brisa l'Erreur<strong>

* * *

><p>Léonardo avait un palier d'avance sur ses frères quand il réalisa qu'ils ne suivaient pas, il remonta à toute allure les escaliers craignant le pire. Et s'arrêta devant une vision qui le poursuivrait longtemps dans ses cauchemars.<p>

Michelangelo était couché au sol avec une blessure sanglante à l'arrière de la tête.

Donatello était inerte, évanouit dans les bras de Bishop qui l'embrasser avec passion.

* * *

><p>Donatello sentit qu'on l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en reconnaissant le visage de Bishop. Il se débattit inutilement contre la poitrine de l'homme cherchant à rompre le baiser, des larmes montaient à ses yeux en même temps que la panique.<p>

Quand Bishop le lâcha soudainement, se fut grâce à Léonardo qui l'avait frappé violemment en lui plantant un de ses katanas jumeaux dans le torse.

L'homme en noir regarda éberluer la lame dans sa poitrine en l'attrapant d'une main. Puis il tourna son regard vers la jeune tortue vert olive qui s'était écroulée au sol et cherchée à se reculer aussi loin que possible de lui en sanglotant. Il tendit une main vers l'adolescent en disant. « Je ne t'ai rien fait qu'ils ne t'ont pas fait… pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas… »

Donatello fut arrêté dans sa fuite par l'étreinte douce des bras de Michelangelo, le génie le regarda surprit avant de fondre en larmes sur son épaule en murmurant. « Tu es vivant… Dieu merci… tu es vivant… »

Léonardo s'avança faisant reculer Bishop, toujours épinglé sur sa lame, loin de ses frères et lui hurla avec haine. « Tu ne l'approche plus **jamais** ! » Avant de retirer le katana de la poitrine de l'homme qui s'effondra en arrière.

Le jeune leader se retourna vers ses frères, Mikey portait Don dans ses bras qui s'était recroquevillé contre son plastron toujours en pleurs et frissonnant. Ils s'engagèrent à nouveau sur l'escalier de sécurité en se débarrassant de quelques ninjas Foot qui les avaient localisés. Une fois dans la rue, ils prirent la bouche d'égout la plus proche et rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

><p>Donatello ne se rappelait absolument pas du chemin du retour de cette nuit. Seulement qu'il se tenait devant la porte du repaire qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant le restant de sa famille mort d'inquiétude pour lui.<p>

Raphaël portait toujours son cache œil et ne pouvait pas faire d'effort violent sans être nauséeux ou dans la douleur. C'est Splinter qui l'avait forcé à rester au repaire en lui disant qu'il allait ralentir ses frères et les mettre en danger.

Quand il vit Donatello, il laissa exploser sa fureur et attrapa le génie par les épaules pour le secouer violemment en hurlant. « T'ES UN PAUVRE CON ! Si tu n'étais pas mon frère, je te battrais jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de ta carapace ! T'es celui qui est censé être intelligent ! Pas l'abruti ! »

Donatello ne dit rien pour sa défense. Il se contenta de rester debout les yeux dans le vague et quand Raph le lâcha, il s'écroula au sol sans faire attention à son bras brisé.

Léonardo s'accroupit à côté de lui et demanda doucement. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu nous quitter ? Tu ne veux plus rester avec nous ? »

Donatello secoua la tête en s'écriant. « NON ! Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai vu dans le monde où m'a envoyé Drako… il était si horrible, c'était le futur, notre futur…. Je vous ai vu mourir contre Shredder qui régner sur le monde. Et quand j'ai réalisé que ce futur était en train de se réaliser… je… il fallait que j'empêche que ça arrive. Léo a faillit devenir aveugle comme dans son futur… Raph a failli perdre son œil et ça aurait été le tour de Mikey de perdre son bras ou pire la mort de Splinter. Je devais m'assurer que rien ne vous arriverez et je pouvais le faire en me servant de lui… »

Raph sembla sur le point d'exploser de rage quand il comprit qui étais le **lui**. Don n'a plus jamais été capable d'appeler Bishop par son nom depuis son agression.

Léonardo lui fit signe de se taire et interrogea Donatello qui était à nouveau prostré dans le silence. « Comment as-tu fait pour le contacter ? »

Don raconta comment il avait fait d'une voix morne et fatiguée. « Il avait fait en sorte que Mikey ramasse son ancien téléphone carapace en lui faisant croire qu'il s'était brisé dans la bagarre pour que je le répare. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais me servir de lui pour tuer Shredder… J'ai tenté le coup… Je… Je lui ai dit que s'il le faisait… Je resterais avec lui… »

« **Quoi !** NON M… ! » Raph fut coupé dans sa colère d'un geste de son père.

Le vieux rat s'avança jusqu'à Donatello qui se recroquevilla devant lui, Splinter le regarda gravement et l'interrogea. « Aurais-tu tenu parole ? »

Donatello hocha de la tête en se tassant sur lui-même.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ! » Lui reprocha son père.

Son fils releva la tête vers lui, retenant ses larmes. « C'était la seule solution pour vous protégez ! Si Shredder disparaissait vous n'auriez plus rien risqué ! Je me serais ensuite assuré qu'il tienne parole et l'aurez éliminé avec du poison s'il tentait quelque chose contre vous. » En disant cela, il sortit de la doublure de sa ceinture une capsule d'un noir profond qu'il lui présenta.

Splinter la lui prit des mains et regarda horrifier Donatello. « Mon fils, tu aurais dû nous en parler ! Tu as risqué inutilement ta vie par ce plan insensé. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier ainsi pour nous ! »

Son enfant le regarda confus. « Je… Je pensais que c'était la seule chose à faire… je… je suis désolé… »

Splinter regarda son fils qui était complétement perdu et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en état de choc et dans un grand stress. Il se rappela alors amèrement que Donatello, en même pas 9 mois, avait été violenté par ses frères devenus fous et par Bishop, subit une dénutrition, porter et donner vies à des bébés pour ensuite assister à la mort de 2 d'entre eux.

Contrairement à ce que la famille avait cru face au progrès de l'adolescent, il n'était pas du tout guéri mais encore en pleine convalescence physique et mental.

Les traumatismes passés, en plus du stress de savoir sa famille en danger alors qu'il cherchait désespérément comment les sauver. Se sacrifier avait dû lui paraître la seule solution.

Splinter prit le visage de Donatello entre ses mains, provoquant un saisissement à ce dernier. Il pressa avec tendresse son front contre celui de son enfant pour le calmer et lui dit d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. « Je pense que je serais mort d'inquiétude pour toi si tu avais disparu, je ne l'aurais pas supporté… »

Donatello trembla et s'accrocha à lui en pleurant. « Pardon… pardon… pardon… »

Son père l'embrassa et le consola en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Michelangelo s'éclipsa et revient avec un des bébés dans ses bras, il s'accroupit devant son frère et Splinter. Donatello sentit qu'on lui toucha le bras et baissa les yeux sur la petite main de Daniele.

La petite tortue avait son visage tout chiffonné par les larmes tout en tenant fermement sa poupée serrée contre lui. Donatello resta un moment sous le choc, inquiet pour lui, parce que jamais Dany n'avais fait de crise de larmes auparavant. Il prit la petite tortue contre lui de son bras valide en le berçant et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes qui l'apaisèrent tout de suite.

Ses frères et son père le regardèrent faire avec ébahissement, quand le génie remarqua leurs expressions il baissa la tête, confus et rougissant violement.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Mikey se mit à lui raconter. « Dany s'est mis à pleurer a peu près une heure après qu'on est couché les autres. On l'a bercé, chanter des berceuses rien n'y faisait. Exaspéré par ses pleurs Raph lui a crié dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! ». Et là, contre toute attente, il lui a répondu. « Donny ! » On est venu te chercher dans ta chambre, ensuite à ton labo. C'est là qu'on a vu les lettres et qu'on a compris que tu étais partit. On est sorti te chercher Léo et moi. Et heureusement, on a pu te retrouver à temps. »

Donatello embrassa le petit qui s'accrocher fermement à lui en sanglotant doucement tout comme lui en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de border Dany pour son dernier soir. Il le serra aussi fort que son bras blessé lui permettait et lui dit. « Pardon Dany, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que si je te borde, je n'aurai plus pu partir et t'abandonner.»

Le petit se colla plus près de son plastron et demanda. « Plu partir maintenant ? »

Donatello lui fit lever la tête pour le regarder dans ses magnifiques yeux bourgogne et lui sourit doucement. « Je ne partirai plus jamais Dany, tu as ma parole. »

Splinter sourit à la scène en constatant que son petit fils avait calmé efficacement Donatello. Il lui toucha l'épaule et lui proposa. « On va soigner ton bras ensuite tu te reposeras mon fils. »

Raphaël aida son petit frère à se relever alors qu'il ne lâchait pas Daniele de son étreinte. Une fois debout celui-ci plaça l'enfant sur sa hanche gauche et se laissa guider vers le laboratoire pour qu'on s'occupe de ses blessures.

* * *

><p>Raphaël semblait toujours furieux de ce que son jeune frère avait tenté de faire pour eux.<p>

Mais il se calma un petit peu quand Splinter lui expliqua que son frère n'était toujours pas remit de tous les traumatismes qu'il avait reçu. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient crus, il souffrait encore intérieurement de tout cela. Raphaël regarda son petit frère assit sur la table d'examen tenant toujours le petit Daniele contre lui.

Michelangelo prépara la résine que Don et Leather Head avaient inventée, alors que Léonardo réduisait la fracture du bras droit avant de pouvoir le plâtrer avec. Durant toute l'opération, Donatello s'efforça de ne pas crier et se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire.

Daniele les regarda faire avant de demander de sa voix fluette d'enfant. « Fait mal ? »

Donatello le serra contre lui et lui répondit doucement pour ne pas laisser transparaître la souffrance dans sa voix. « Oui, mais je peux gérer la douleur en n'y pensant pas. C'est juste passager, le temps qu'on puisse soigner mon bras. »

Dany se colla plus fort contre lui et lui dit doucement. « C'est bientôt terminé, bientôt t'sera guéri. »

Raphaël ne put retenir un sourire. Quand ils étaient petites tortues c'était exactement ce que leur disait Don quand ils se faisaient soigner par Splinter ou par lui.

Splinter et ses frères sourirent aussi à la phrase pleine de nostalgie.

Mikey se pencha sur l'enfant en lui disant. « Tu ressembles énormément à Donny quand il était petit, tu es trop mignon ! »

Donatello caressa doucement la tête du bébé alors que les derniers ajustements étaient apportés à son plâtre en résine par Léonardo. « Et voilà ! Il est sec ! » Annonça ce dernier plutôt fier de lui.

Le génie le remercia et essaya de se relever. Il tituba un instant et fut rattrapé par Raphaël. Don se dégagea de son étreinte, se concentrant sur Daniele qui était toujours accroché à lui. Il lui murmura doucement. « Je vais t'amener au lit avec tes frères et sœurs. Il faut que tu dormes pour faire de beaux rêves. » Il lui embrassa le front et l'emmena à la pouponnière.

Dany se laissa border et se roula en boule en disant. « Bonne nuit… »

Donatello le regarda dormir un moment puis sortit en silence pour être cueillit par Raph qui le guida vers le canapé où les autres attendaient et le força à s'asseoir. « On a pas fini la discussion. »

L'adolescent soupira intérieurement mais hocha de la tête et attendit la suite.

« J'ai lu tes lettres. »

Donatello le regarda interloqué en s'écriant. « **Quoi !** »

« T'attendais à quoi ! J'étais coincé ici et je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi t'avais foutu le camp ! »

Don le regarda furieux et puis il se figea. Et s'il était allé jusqu'à lire son journal ? Il regarda inquiet son frère chaude tête, il semblait furieux mais agissait normalement ce qui le rassura. S'il avait lu le contenu du journal, il n'aurait jamais pu agir ainsi.

* * *

><p>Raphaël était furieux contre son petit frère qui avait cherché à se sacrifier de manière aussi stupide pour leur sécurité. Ils avaient toujours tout affronté ensemble ! Alors pourquoi ! « Pourquoi as-tu cherché à régler le problème seul ! T'as jugé qu'on ne saurait pas t'aider !? Qu'on est trop bête !? »<p>

Donatello secoua précipitamment la tête et lui répondit. « Non ! Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé ! »

Raph s'emporta. « Par contre, toi qui a souffert comme aucun d'entre nous ne pourra jamais le comprendre, ça ne te pose pas de soucis ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ! Si Léo et Mikey ne t'avaient pas trouvé ! Tu serais entre les mains de Shredder ou pire de lui ! Notre sécurité ne mérite pas ce prix ! »

Donatello le fixa dans les yeux, déterminé. « Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous. »

Raphaël se sentit vaciller devant le regard flamboyant de son petit frère. Il savait que c'était la vérité. Il le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde comme chacun d'eux.

Le grand frère se sentit soudain impuissant devant son benjamin qui avait vécu tant de choses si horribles et les avait surmontées pour eux. Il leur avait même donné un avenir en leur donnant des enfants par amour pour eux.

Si la moitié de ces choses lui était arrivé, il en serait devenu dingue. Il n'aurait pas pu faire la même chose que lui. « J'aurai dû te protéger… Tu n'aurais pas dû vivre ça… »

Donatello lui répondit simplement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me suis habitué à ma situation maintenant… Tout ira bien. »

Raph voulut protester mais Splinter l'apaisa et se plaça à côté de Donatello. « Mon fils, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir. Tu as dit que tu avais vu notre futur grâce au spectre du temps. Et que tu as su que ce futur se réaliser en voyant les blessures de tes frères. Mais que se passait-il réellement là-bas ? Tes frères avaient tous étés blessés et que j'étais mort. Mais comment tout cela à commencer ? Je sais que tu as dû faire des recherches pour savoir quel à était le point de départ de cette tragédie. »

Donatello avala sa salive avant de dire doucement. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré mon alter ego dans le futur, parce que j'avais disparu. Le début de tous vos malheurs était dû à ma disparition. Je suppose que j'étais censé disparaître sans laisser de trace, il y a environ 9 mois. »

Splinter réalisa que le Donatello de ce futur avait dû vivre la même chose que son fils et qu'il avait fuis loin de ses frères. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même avait été surpris de voir les efforts de son enfant pour rester aussi près de ses frères au lieu de s'éloigner d'eux.

Léonardo s'exclama. « Mais si tu es encore parmi nous, alors ce futur n'existe plus ! Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de notre sécurité puisque tout va se passer de manière différente par ta présence ! La preuve ! Tu m'as empêché de devenir aveugle, tu as sauvé l'œil de Raph ! »

Donatello le coupa. « Mais il peut encore se passer l'amputation de Mikey ou la mort de Splinter ! Et ça je ne peux pas prédire quand ça va arriver ! »

Michelangelo lui prit les mains dans les siennes et les pressa doucement. « Tu as déjà changé l'avenir Donatello… tu n'as rien à craindre pour nous. Parce que je sais que tant que tu es auprès de nous, notre famille ne risque rien et restera unit. » Il prit son frère dans ses bras et maintient son étreinte avant de le relâcher.

Donatello le regarda confus par l'étreinte et ces paroles. Il finit par lui sourire doucement en hochant la tête à ses paroles. « On restera toujours ensemble… »

Ses frères lui sourirent et le prirent dans leurs bras en terminant sa phrase. « Pour toujours ! »

**To be continued… Briser le cercle de l'Erreur**

**à bientôt, biz !**


End file.
